Querido diario
by LG Arts HD
Summary: Luego de la titánica batalla con la halcón Rebeca, la familia regresa a su hogar en el amazonas, donde nuevas aventuras esperan a los hijos de Blu y Perla, especialmente a sus hijas Bia y Carla quienes se encontrarán con una muy cercana pero desconocida ave...
1. Querido Diario

**Querido Diario**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores! primero que nada, este es el primer fanfic que escribo junto con una potencial autora por lo que tendra contenido tanto mio como de ella, al final de esta historia la dare a conocer, por ahora les invito a leer este nuevo fanfic :) tambien les invito a escuchar las canciones que estan en los links para que asi tengan una mejor experiencia a la hora de leer, espero que les guste nuestro trabajo**

* * *

watch?v=faNL5Xfu58Q

2 meses han pasado desde que Bia, Connor y sus hermanos lucharon contra Rebeca quien finalmente fue derrotada para siempre, luego de esa terrible situación, Connor, Glenn, Falconer y Skyla junto con sus nuevos dos aprendices decidieron regresar a su hogar en las montañas, luego de una dura despedida Blu, Perla y los demás regresaron a su hogar en el amazonas. Ya en casa Bia esperaría el regreso de su amado, nuevas aventuras les sucederían a ella y sus hermanos, especialmente para la linda Carla quien recibiría los consejos de una muy cercana pero desconocida entidad…

-"tranquila, no te aflijas más" – dijo Carla con su ala derecha abrazando a Bia quien lloraba por no tener a Connor a su lado – "o es por lo que te dijo esa arpía? No le hagas caso, no tienes por qué creerle"

-"no me importa lo que haya vivido el, me lo oculto y duele pero no tenía por qué irse…" – dijo Bia entre lagrimas

-"ya tranquila, él dijo que volverá" – dijo Carla mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo para animar a Bia, más atrás estaban Tiago, Ian y Natalie

-"oye y si la llevamos al refugio de su novio? Quizá la haga sentir mejor" – dijo Tiago quien estaba sujetado de la nuca por la linda Natalie

-"eso empeoraría las cosas!" – dijo Natalie apretando el cuello de Tiago

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh suéltame por favor…." – Tiago se quejaba no por el dolor, sino porque Natalie no lo dejaba libre

-"no espera, puede funcionar, iré por ella" – dijo Carla – "oye Bia, vamos a dar una vuelta

-"a dónde…?" – pregunto Bia secando sus lágrimas con su ala

-"por ahí, tu ven conmigo" – dijo Carla

-"no se…" – dijo Bia con voz depresiva

-"anímate, será divertido!" – Carla jalo a Bia de su ala

-"está bien…" – pero Bia no estaba del todo convencida

Carla hizo señas a los demás que se adelantaran y luego ella salió junto con Bia

-"veras que este paseo te animara" – dijo Carla

-"nada podría animarme ahora…" – dijo Bia aún muy decaída

-"no estés tan segura, ya verás que te animaras" – dijo Carla

Carla llevo a Bia por un camino más largo, donde ella trataba de animarla y distraerla un poco, pasados unos minutos llegaron al refugio de Connor

-"muy bien, ya llegamos, tapate los ojos" – dijo Carla pero Bia la miro con una cara muy deprimida – "vamos, estoy segura que te encantara venir aquí"

-"está bien…" – Bia corto una hoja y la doblo a modo de venda y se la puso en los ojos

-"sigue mi voz" – Carla volo hacia el refugio de Connor y Bia escuchando las palabras de su hermana también la siguió

-"ya llegamos?" – pregunto Bia

-"ya casi, frente a ti esta una rama, aterriza en ella" – dijo Carla

-"lo intentare" – Bia aterrizo sin problemas en la rama a pesar de estar vendada

-"muy bien, camina sobre la rama hasta mi" – dijo Carla

-"ok" – Bia camino despacio sobre la rama poniendo las alas al frente para no chocar con nada, hasta que llego a la entrada del refugio

-"puedes quitarte la venda Bia" – Carla puso una cara de emoción, imaginando lo animada que estaría Bia al ver donde estaban, mientras tanto los demás estaban dentro esperando darle una sorpresa

-"ok, me quitare esto…" – Bia corto la hoja y se destapo sus ojos que al ver ese lugar, rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas

-"Bia…?" – pregunto Carla sintiéndose culpable

-"…" – Bia comenzó a llorar mucho y rápidamente se fue volando

-"Bia espera!" – grito Carla

-"déjame en paz!" – grito Bia y continuo volando

-"Bia…" – Carla suspiro y entro al refugio – "mi idea fallo chicos…"

-"todo fue culpa de Tiago!" – dijo Natalie

-"mi culpa?" – dijo Tiago

-"si tuya!" – Natalie se disponía a estrangular a Tiago

-"no no, fue mía… no pensé que este lugar entristecería más a mi hermana" – dijo Carla bajando la cabeza, de repente vio algo que llamo su atención

-"si pero también fue mi culpa…" – dijo Tiago

-"finalmente lo aceptas" – dijo Natalie

-"basta! Váyanse a una cueva si?" – dijo Ian

-"que será esto?" – Carla se acercó a un montón de hojas y ramas donde estaba aplastado un pequeño cuaderno – "es como en lo que escribe Julio"

-"que es eso?" – pregunto Tiago

-"un cuaderno pero… tiene algo extraño" – Carla observo que tenía una cerradura y una llave incrustada – "me pregunto si…"

Carla giro la llave y se escuchó un pequeño click que abrió la cerradura

-"ohhh…" – Carla abrió el cuaderno que en realidad era un diario – "que-ri-do… di-diario… querido diario? No creí que Connor tuviera uno"

-"un diario?" – pregunto Natalie

-"es para escribir libremente cosas personales e íntimas en él, sin temor a ser juzgados" – dijo Carla mientras ojeaba el diario de Connor – "pe..pero esta en blanco, quizá el jamás lo uso"

-"bueno debemos ir a comer algo no creen?" – dijo Ian

-"es verdad, el viaje fue muy largo y salimos sin desayunar nada" – dijo Natalie tocando su vientre

-"seguro que hay mucho que comer aquí" – dijo Ian

-"en efecto, si me permiten los llevare dama y caballero" – dijo Tiago con voz elegante

-"cállese!" – Natalie le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca

-"jejeje" – Ian solo se rio

-"bueno vamos a ver que encontramos" – dijo Tiago mientras Ian y Natalie salían del refugio él se quedó en la entrada – "no vienes?"

-"ehh si…" – Carla contemplaba el diario de Connor

-"no te preocupes por Bia, ella estará bien" – dijo Tiago – "ahora, si es por ese diario yo diría que te lo quedes, si Connor no lo uso no lo usara jamás"

-"tú crees…?" – dijo Carla – "tengo mucho que escribir aquí, me expresare libremente y…"

Carla volteo a ver a donde estaba Tiago pero se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola

-"ahhhhhh! Eres un tonto Tiago!" – Carla salió con el diario en sus garras

Ella y los chicos se divirtieron en las cascadas durante todo el día, Carla sentía un remordimiento por no haber buscado a Bia, seguro que ahí se podría animar

* * *

Sin darse cuenta la noche casi llegaba y todos ya estaban muy cansados

-"oigan creo que deberíamos volver a casa, ya está anocheciendo" – dijo Carla

-"está bien, pero podemos venir mañana de nuevo?" – pregunto Tiago

-"no tienes remedio" – Natalie se puso un ala en la cara

-"vendremos pero con Bia, seguro que aquí se animara" – Carla salió volando y los demás la siguieron

Después de unos minutos llegaron al santuario, su abuelo Eduardo les había dado un nido grande a cada uno de sus nietos donde cabían mas de 5 guacamayos (la herencia del abuelo xD) así que no había problemas para dar alojamiento a Ian y Natalie

-"que duerman bien" – dijo Perla a sus hijos mientras los abrazaba – "no te preocupes Bia, todo estará bien"

-"si…" – Bia se desprendió y se fue volando a la parte alta de su nido

-"(Bia…)" – Carla volteo a verla con preocupación

-"déjala a solas, lo necesita" – dijo Perla – "ahora vayan a dormir, hasta mañana"

Perla se fue a dormir junto con Blu, ya que le había prometido una "noche relajante" cuando toda la crisis en Rio terminara

Esa noche, Carla decidió estrenar su diario, pero no tenía con que escribir así que busco en su nido y casualmente encontró algo de lodo y unas varitas, los cuales uso como pluma y tinta, mientras Bia contemplaba las estrellas y la luna llena, Carla se expresaba en ese cuaderno…

* * *

"_Querido diario… no sé si deba llamarte así, hoy no supe nada de mi hermana después que escapo volando al ver el refugio de su novio, me preocupo mucho por ella, quisiera hacer algo para animarla y llenar ese vacío en su corazón, pero no sé cómo… ojala Connor volviera, por otro lado, mañana pienso contarle a mi Abu sobre mi novio Celtic, le propondré que nuestras tribus se unan en una sola, pero estoy muy nerviosa de como pueda el reaccionar…"_


	2. Te encontramos

**Capítulo 2: Te ****encontramos**

* * *

**Hola amigos, lectores y demas buenas personas :) disculpen por no haber actualizado, han pasado tantas cosas que apenas y me alcanzó el tiempo para actualizar, sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el cap 2, que lo disfruten y escuchen la cancion :)**

* * *

watch?v=faNL5Xfu58Q

"_Querido diario… no sé si deba llamarte así, hoy no supe nada de mi hermana después que escapo volando al ver el refugio de su novio, me preocupo mucho por ella, quisiera hacer algo para animarla y llenar ese vacío en su corazón, pero no sé cómo… ojala Connor volviera, por otro lado, mañana pienso contarle a mi Abu sobre mi novio Celtic, le propondré que nuestras tribus se unan en una sola, pero estoy muy nerviosa de como pueda el reaccionar…"_

* * *

Era un nuevo día en el amazonas, Carla se había despertado temprano y muy alegre por su nuevo diario, salió de su nido junto con él a buscar algo de comer para el desayuno

-"unos arándanos estarán bien" – dijo Carla mientras se dirigía a uno de los tantos arbustos que rodeaban el santuario – "pero no creo llenarme con tan poco…"

Así que Carla se dirigió selva adentro a buscar algo más de comer

No tardó mucho en encontrar un árbol de mangos y un árbol de peras

-"creo que con esto será suficiente" – Carla se acercó a cada uno de los árboles y recolecto algunos de estos frutos mientras se saboreaba – "desayuno servido"

Carla se sentó en una de las ramas del árbol de mangos, puso "su" diario junto a ella y comenzó a desayunar alegremente

-"oh…" – exclamo con decepción – "olvide traer algo para escribir, ahhh buscare algo para escribir"

Carla bajo a buscar unas varitas y algo de lodo para escribir en su diario

-"mmmmm… con esto será suficiente" – Carla junto muchas ramitas y embarro una hoja con lodo – "ahora sí, a seguir comiendo"

Cuando estuvo lista subió a su rama donde estaba comiendo, pero para su sorpresa…

-"ehh? Dónde está mi comida?" – Carla coloco sus 'útiles' por ahí – "donde esta? Se me debieron caer…"

Bajó a buscar su fruta pero no encontró nada en el suelo

-"rayos… y tan sabrosa que se veía mi comida" – dijo Carla algo decepcionada, volvió a subir y se llevó otra sorpresa – "pero que… y mis ramitas? Y mi diario?"

Carla se alarmo y se elevó por encima de los árboles para ver si encontraba al ladrón

-"ayyyy noooo! 'Mi' diario!" – como Carla aun no había desayunado volvió al árbol a cortar más fruta pero se llevó otra sorpresa – "ehh… y esto que es?"

Carla recogió lo que parecía ser una pluma de color negro, pero era un color tan intenso que parecía haber sido incinerada, era una pluma muy sólida pero suave

-"no lo sé pero… es linda, la conservare" – Carla incrusto esa pluma en su pecho – "aunque debe ser del ladrón, bah igual es linda, pero necesito encontrar 'mi' diario y mis cosas, ayyyy no… se suponía que sería un buen día"

Carla se quedó comiendo y pensando un rato

* * *

Pasada una hora, toda la tribu de había levantado ya, Blu y Perla habían ido con Eduardo a relajarse un rato mientras que Roberto se había quedado a vigilar, Bia, Tiago, Ian y Natalie también habían despertado

-"buenos días!" – grito Tiago armando un gran escandalo

-"shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Natalie amordazo a Tiago con sus alas – "perturbas la paz, mejor cierra el pico"

-"MMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMM!" – Tiago trataba de liberarse

-"ya empezaron tan temprano?" – dijo Ian

-"es que el es un loco…" – Natalie soltó a Tiago

-"no vuelvas a hacer eso" – dijo Tiago mientras sobaba su pico

De repente salió Bia de su nido pero aun con una cara triste

-"buenos días hermana" – dijo Tiago

-"que tienen de buenos…?" – Bia se dio la vuelta y se fue volando

-"debemos animarla no creen?" – dijo Natalie

-"estoy de acuerdo" – dijo Tiago mientras se ponía a pensar

-"la idea que tuvo tu hermana de llevarla a ese lugar no funciono, debemos pensar en algo más" – Ian se puso a pensar

-"piensen en algo bueno" – dijo Natalie

-"YA SE!" – grito Tiago pero fue amordazado por Natalie nuevamente

-"que no tenga que ver con destruir cosas" – Natalie tenía bien sujeto a Tiago

-"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" – Tiago trataba de liberarse

-"mmmmmm… lucha todo lo que quieras, soy más fuerte que tu" – dijo Natalie mientras pensaba

-"oigan, y si la llevamos a conocer a otros chicos?" – dijo Ian

-"no es mala idea" – Natalie libero a Tiago

-"pero no creo que ella quiera conocer a alguien más" – dijo Tiago mientras volvía a sobar su pico

-"preguntémosle a tu otra hermana entonces" – dijo Natalie

-"creo que salió muy temprano, está muy contenta por su nuevo librito" – así se refería Tiago al diario 'de' Carla

En ese momento casi como si hubieran invocado a Carla, llego rápidamente

-"oigan miren lo que encontré" – Carla llego algo agitada por haber volado tan rápido

-"que es?" – pregunto Tiago

-"parece una pluma" – Carla les mostro la pluma negra que había encontrado en lugar de su diario

-"no lo parece, es una pluma!" – dijo Natalie

-"ay si ya hablo la inteligente del grupo" – dijo Tiago en tono burlón

-"mmmmm… y donde la encontraste?" – pregunto Natalie mientras estrangulaba a Tiago

-"lo vas a matar! jajaja" – dijo Ian mientras se burlaba de Tiago

-"ojala tengas voz de profeta" – dijo Natalie de forma sarcástica

-"bueno, encontré esto en donde había puesto mi diario… alguien me lo robo y creo que esta pluma pertenece al ladrón" – Carla volvió a incrustar la pluma en su pecho

-"como que te lo robaron?" – Natalie soltó a Tiago

-"es que estaba comiendo pero quería escribir en mi diario, baje al suelo por algo para escribir y cuando subí mi comida ya no estaba… baje de nuevo a ver si se me había caído y cuando volví a subir mi diario tampoco estaba!" – Carla se puso a pensar

-"y encontraste esa pluma" – dijo Ian

-"sip, pero no se a quien le pertenece, pensé preguntarle a Bia ya que ella sabría identificar la especie que tiene estas plumas" – Carla volvió a sujetar la pluma con su ala – "esta Bia en su nido?"

-"no, no está, salió hace poco igual de triste que siempre y se fue en dirección a las cascadas" – dijo Tiago

-"pobre Bia…" – Carla se lamento

-"pensábamos hacer otro intento por animarla" – Natalie se acercó a Carla

-"si, Ian sugirió que la lleváramos a conocer nuevos chicos, Natalie estuvo de acuerdo pero creo que solo acepto para aprovechar la oportu…" – Tiago fue interrumpido por una patada de parte de Natalie – "ay…"

-"auch… jajaja" – a Carla le parecía graciosa la forma en que Natalie controlaba a Tiago

-"como dijo tu hermano, pensábamos llevarla a conocer a más chicos, tal vez así olvide al otro patán" – dijo Natalie refiriéndose a Connor

-"no es mala idea pero…" – Carla se quedó en silencio

-"pero?" – pregunto Natalie

-"a ella no le gusta nadie de la tribu, ni siquiera se había interesado en buscar pareja" – dijo Carla

-"mmmmmm entonces no podremos hacer eso por ella…" – dijo Natalie algo decepcionada

-"pero podríamos salir con los rojos de Celtic y Alen, ahora que nos llevamos bien seguro que podrán animarla…" – Tiago volteo a ver a Natalie quien ya lo estaba mirando con desprecio – "no no no no perdón perdón perdón! Es mala idea lo se…"

-"no, de hecho es una buena idea Tiago" – Carla se alegro

-"te salvaste azulejo" – le susurro Natalie a Tiago

-"de nuevo… ya váyanse a una cueva" – dijo Ian insinuando algo entre Natalie y Tiago

-"oigan pero antes quiero ir con mi Abu, a lo mejor él sabe a quién le pertenece esta pluma" – Carla salió volando a buscar a Eduardo y los demás la siguieron

* * *

Los cuatro volaron hacia el nido de Eduardo, pero cuando llegaron no lo encontraron, después fueron a ver a Roberto quien estaba en su turno de vigilancia

-"oye tío, tío!" – grito Carla

-"hola Carla, buenos días, que necesitas?" – Roberto estaba posado en un árbol que le proporcionaba una buena vista del santuario y algunos alrededores

-"no sabes dónde está mi Abu?" – pregunto Carla

-"me parece que salió esta mañana con tus padres, no tengo idea a donde fueron pero seguro que no tardan en volver" – dijo Roberto

-"ya veo, es que quería ver si me podía decir algo sobre esto que encontré" – Carla le mostro la pluma a Roberto

-"mmmm" – Roberto la examino – "se me hace muy conocida, he visto estas plumas hace mucho tiempo, pero no logro recordar, me produce cierta nostalgia"

-"nostalgia?" – pregunto Carla

-"si, pero mejor pregúntale a Eduardo cuando regrese, el debe saber algo, ahora continuare con mi turno ya que desperdicie mucho tiempo en Rio jeje" – dijo Roberto

-"de acuerdo, pero no sé a qué hora regresara mi Abu, mejor buscare a Bia, hasta luego tío" – Carla se despidió y se fue con los demás

-"ósea que este ladrón ya ha estado aquí desde hace tiempo" – dijo Carla

-"pero qué tal si no es un ladrón?" – pregunto Ian

-"se llevó mi diario" – respondió Carla

-"si pero no sabes si de verdad lo robo o no, que tal si lo tomo un momento?" – dijo Natalie

-"mejor vayamos a buscar a Bia" – dijo Carla

-"conozco un atajo para llegar antes con ella, vamos" – Tiago se puso al frente del grupo

-"pfff si no hay de otra" – Natalie siguió a Tiago y los demás también

* * *

Tiago llevaba al grupo a través de unos manglares, donde anteriormente cortó vuelta para emboscar a Alen, pasaron a través de partes difíciles donde solo había puras lianas y no podían maniobrar bien

-"seguro que es un buen atajo?" – pregunto Ian a Tiago

-"si claro, es el mejor" – dijo Tiago con cierto sarcasmo – "(jejeje claaaaaro que es el mejor)"

-"hay demasiadas lianas y telarañas" – dijo Carla

-"óyeme chamaco!" – Natalie trataba de evadir los obstáculos pero no le iba tan bien – "si nos pierdes te hare perder la conciencia!"

-"Tiago, no sería mejor volar desde más alto y cortar vuelta?" – sugirió Carla

-"si verdad?" – dijo Tiago

-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya verás cuando nos detengamos!" – Natalie amenazo a Tiago

-"te va a costar las plumas hermano jaja" – Ian se burló de Tiago

-"cállate y mejor defiéndeme de ella!" – dijo Tiago

-"ufff niños…" – Carla comenzó a fastidiarse

* * *

Tardaron solo unos minutos en llegar a las cascadas

-"esperen no sé si mi hermana venia para acá" – dijo Tiago

-"que!?" – Carla se molestó

-"es que la vi venir hacia acá pero, nadie nos asegura que venía a las cascadas" – dijo Tiago

-"pero no hay nada más en esta dirección" – dijo Carla

-"pues solo nos queda buscar a su hermana" – dijo Natalie mientras observaba los alrededores

-"ella estaba muy triste, deduzco que buscaba un lugar para estar a solas" – dijo Ian

-"quizá este en una de las cuevas detrás de la cascada" – Carla atravesó una pequeña cascada donde había una cueva, efectivamente Bia estaba dentro pero…

-"Bia!" – Carla se alegró de verla – "oigan todos aquí esta Bia!"

Los demás entraron a la cueva

-"la encontraste?" – pregunto Natalie

-"si, esta allá" – Carla señalo casi el fondo de la cueva – "Bia!"

Carla le hablo pero Bia no dijo nada

-"Bia?" – Carla se acercó a ella y noto que Bia estaba muy concentrada revisando algunas piedras extrañas que había en el suelo – "wow que tanto es eso?"

-"no lo sé, son muy extrañas, también me encontré esto" – Bia le entrego a Carla 'su' diario pero sin voltear a verla

-"mi diario!" – Carla se alegró mucho

-"sisisi esto es bonito, la sucesora de la tía mimi ya tiene su librito de nuevo, vámonos a jugar ya!" – dijo Tiago

-"idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – Natalie lo derribo y se abalanzo sobre el para estrangularlo – "respeta a tus hermanas!"

-"ustedes dos ya cálmense!" – Ian ya estaba harto de verlos pelear

-"no le hagas caso Bia, ven vámonos de este lugar a hacer algo divertido" – Carla iba a salir cuando algo llamo su atención

Se acercó a una parte de la cueva donde había cosas extrañas

-"mmmm?" – Carla junto un montón con su ala y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran… - "pero si son plumas como la que encontré"

-"también las viste?" – pregunto Bia

-"si, tú también?" – pregunto Carla

-"si, vine a la cascada y me senté en una rama, pero de repente vi que algo brilloso entro a la cueva y luego salió una sombra, le iba a seguir pero la perdí de vista" – Bia se levantó – "me acerque a la cueva pero en la entrada estaban esas extrañas plumas"

-"sabes a que especie le pertenecen?" – pregunto Carla

-"al principio creí que serían de algún cuervo, pero estas plumas son muy grandes para ser de un cuervo, así que tome una de mis plumas y la compare con una de ellas y…" – Bia se quedó en silencio

-"y…?" – pregunto Natalie con Tiago siendo asfixiado debajo de ella

-"que descubriste?" – pregunto Carla

-"son idénticas en forma y tamaño, pero su textura es diferente" – Bia le quito una pluma a Carla y la comparo con una de las plumas negras – "mira"

-"oye es verdad, son idénticas" – dijo Carla – "crees que alguien se haya pintado de negro las plumas y nos esté jugando una broma?"

-"por qué una broma?" – pregunto Bia

-"porque esta mañana alguien se llevó mi diario y en su lugar dejo una de estas plumas" – Carla se aferró a su diario, por otro lado Natalie liberaba a Tiago

-"pues no parecen pintadas, se ven bastante naturales" – a Bia comenzaba a emocionarle esto – "les parece si descubrimos quien es el dueño de estas plumas?"

-"claro, me apunto!" – dijo Carla

-"yo también" – dijo Natalie

-"suena divertido" – dijo Ian

-"ooooohhhhhhhh…" – Tiago estaba casi inconsciente

-"el también participara" – Natalie respondió por Tiago

-"muy bien, a juzgar por el lugar, deduzco que es una criatura nocturna así que volveremos aquí en la noche, de acuerdo?" – Bia recogió una de esas plumas y la incrusto en su pecho

-"de acuerdo" – todos aceptaron la idea de Bia

Salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron rio abajo a aguas más tranquilas, pero en el camino se toparon con algo de compañía

-"vaya vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí" – dijo un guacamayo escarlata a sus amigos

-"pero si son un grupo de azules y una doble" – dijo otro guacamayo escarlata

-"doble?" – pregunto Natalie

-"doble color sabionda" – uno de los guacamayos se acercó a ella – "pero admito que es bonita, no quieres divertirte con nosotros?"

-"ni loca, eres un patán" – dijo Natalie

-"segura? Por ser de más de un color tienes derecho a salir conmigo jeje" – el guacamayo escarlata se le insinuó

-"ya basta, que es lo que quieren?" – Carla se puso a la defensiva

-"este es nuestro territorio, mejor váyanse de aquí, menos la amarillita" – dijo otro guacamayo escarlata

-"no le digas así!" – Tiago defendió a Natalie

-"con que quieres pelear ehh?" – uno de los guacamayos se dispuso a pelear con Tiago, pero en ese momento…

-"ya basta inútiles, ellos vienen conmigo" – dijo una voz conocida

-"y conmigo también" – esta voz fue más conocida por Carla

-"esa voz…" – Carla sonrió

-"déjenlos en paz" – detrás del grupo de guacamayos escarlata aparecieron Alen y Celtic

-"vamos hermano, solo estábamos jugando" – dijo un guacamayo

-"jugar cuando estamos recolectando? Mejor regresen a nuestro territorio" – dijo Alen

-"aguafiestas, vámonos de aquí!" – el grupo de guacamayos se fue

-"están bien?" – pregunto Alen

-"te hicieron algo?" – Celtic pregunto a Carla

-"estoy bien amor, no nos hicieron nada" – Carla abrazo a Celtic

-"…" – Bia se dio la vuelta para no verlos

-"oye estas bien?" – Alen pregunto a Bia

-"estoy bien…" – Bia aguanto las ganas de llorar

-"no me parece así" – Alen se puso frente a Bia – "oh…"

Bia tenía una cara muy triste y estaba a punto de llorar

-"oye hermano, ve con ellos a donde tienen que ir, yo los alcanzo después" – dijo Alen

-"pero debemos recolectar" – dijo Celtic

-"descuida, ya veré que decirle a mi tío" – Alen hizo señas al grupo de que los dejaran a solas a Bia y a el

-"está bien hermano" – Celtic regreso con Carla

-"Bia, estaremos en la laguna que esta rio abajo, ahí te esperamos" – dijo Carla

-"está bien…" – dijo Bia sin voltear a ver al grupo

* * *

Cuando se fueron, Bia y Alen quedaron solos

-"ahora sí, puedes… contarme que pasa?" – Alen llevo a Bia a la copa de un árbol muy frondoso y se sentó a su derecha

-"no pasa nada…" – Bia tapo su cara con su ala derecha

-"no me parece que sea así…" – Alen estaba a punto de abrazarla pero se detuvo en el último momento – "el volverá, tenlo por seguro"

-"como sabes… que es por el…?" – Bia pregunto entre lagrimas

-"porque no estarías tan triste por otra cosa" – dijo Alen

-"y que tal si fue por una perdida familiar?" – dijo Bia tratando de evadir el comentario de Alen

-"si fuera eso, tus hermanos no estarían tan alegres" – Alen acorralo a Bia con esas palabras

-"…" – Bia bajo la cabeza – "está bien si es por el…"

-"ya verás que él va a regresar, si te ama lo hará" – Alen se levantó y corto un plátano de un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos

-"y que tal si no me ama? Qué tal si no vuelve?" – Bia se puso más triste

-"entonces… la vida tendrá que continuar" – Alen regreso con Bia y partió el plátano en dos – "toma, algo dulce te hará sentir mejor"

-"…" – Bia tomo la mitad del plátano y comenzó a comérselo – "je…"

-"mmmm? Por qué esa expresión?" – pregunto Alen

-"pareciera que fue ayer cuando querías… bueno ya sabes…" – dijo Bia

-"cuando quería que?" – pregunto Alen

-"cuando querías matarme…" – dijo Bia irónicamente

-"oh… discúlpame por eso… estaba loco y desubicado en ese entonces, pero mis padres me ayudaron a destruir mi dolor" – Alen comenzó a comer su mitad del plátano

-"me alegra que vuelvas a ser el pequeño que conocí hace mucho mucho tiempo" – dijo Bia soltando una pequeña risa

-"oye, no soy pequeño! Jejeje… o sí?" – pregunto Alen

-"ammm… aljsdkajdiagdhevhreer" – Bia evadió la pregunta y continuo comiendo

-"oye jajaja no soy pequeño" – dijo Alen

-"es un decir, de que vuelves a ser como eras cuando estabas pequeño como yo" – Bia termino de comer

-"todo gracias a mis padres, sin su ayuda ya estaría muerto…" – Alen termino de comer y dejo caer la cascara de plátano mientras Bia lo miraba – "bueno, creo que ya te sientes mejor"

-"pe…pero…" – Bia no se había percatado en que momento dejo de estar triste

-"te dije que algo dulce te ayudaría" – Alen se levantó – "es hora de alcanzar a tus hermanos y amigos, nos vamos?"

-"de acuerdo" – Bia también se levanto

Luego de eso los dos salieron volando rio abajo, donde se encontraban los demás, ahí pasaron un buen rato divirtiéndose jugando con el agua, tanto que Bia ya no estaba triste, resulto tal y como esperaba Carla

* * *

Pasaron casi todo el día en esa laguna, pero cuando empezó a oscurecer se dispusieron a volver a casa

-"bueno, ya está anocheciendo, debemos regresar con mi tío" – dijo Alen

-"y regresaremos sin recolectar?" – pregunto Celtic mientras abrazaba a Carla

-"recolectar que?" – pregunto Carla

-"es que hace poco nacieron algunos de los nuestros, se supone que los padres deben ir por alimento pero mi tío mando a todos los solteros a buscar comida" – dijo Celtic

-"ya veo" – Carla abrazo más fuerte a Celtic

-"bueno, es hora de irnos hermano, buscaremos aunque sea arándanos antes de que oscurezca por completo" – dijo Alen a Celtic

-"está bien, debo irme amor, te veo mañana" – Celtic beso a Carla

-"cuídate mucho Bia, después nos vemos" – Alen se despidió y luego se fue junto con Celtic

-"adiós…" – Bia no pudo evitar sonreír

-"Bia?" – Carla se le quedo viendo algo extrañada

-"genial! Se ha olvidado de…" – Tiago no termino de decir ya que Natalie lo estaba amordazando (si otra vez xD)

-"no seas imprudente…" – dijo Natalie al oído de Tiago

-"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" – Tiago trataba inútilmente de liberarse

-"bueno, creo que también debemos regreee… no es verdad" – dijo Carla – "debemos ir a la cueva a atrapar a quien tiene esas plumas"

-"es verdad, pero ya es noche, están seguras que volverá a ese lugar?" – preguntó Ian

-"es posible, también pienso que debimos poner una trampa pero… no está demás ir a ver" – dijo Bia

-"entonces vámonos" – Carla se acercó a Bia mientras que Natalie soltaba a Tiago (ooooootra vez xD)

Los 5 alzaron vuelo en dirección a la cascada donde estaba la cueva, era una hermosa noche, corría aire fresco y el cielo despejado dejaba ver la belleza de la luna llena

* * *

Cuando llegaron a las cascadas vieron que toda el agua debajo de la cascada estaba iluminada como si tuviera estrellas

-"es precioso" – Natalie se maravilló

-"es cierto, como es que nunca venimos aquí?" – pregunto Carla

-"es porque antes no estaba así" – dijo Bia – "vamos a la cueva a ver si hay algo"

Cuando entraron no vieron nada, así que caminaron más al fondo

-"aquí no hay nada, vámonos de aquí ya" – dijo Ian

-"miedoooo?" – pregunto Tiago de manera burlona

-"claro que no" – dijo Ian

-"Ian tiene razón, no hay nada, mejor vámonos" – Bia se dio la vuelta pero instantáneamente se detuvo al ver una figura extraña que estaba en la entrada de la cueva

-"sean bienvenidos" – dijo una voz femenina y elegante

Los demás también quedaron paralizados al ver a esta figura…

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo 2 :) espero que les haya gustado**

**Les traigo una pregunta, ustedes creen que maltrato mucho a Tiago? es que algunos me dicen que le hago bullying xD pero siento que no, asi que ustedes diganme**

**Sin mas que decir, hasta la proxima!**


	3. Fantasmas del pasado

**Capítulo 3: Fantasmas del pasado**

* * *

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Querido Diario, disculpen la tardanza :) espero que les guste, sin mas que decir que lo disfruten!**

* * *

-"que sucede? Por qué no dicen nada?" – pregunto una voz femenina, fría pero tranquila, era una voz muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados a escuchar

-"m..mamá?" – preguntó Bia temerosa

-"ella no es mama, ten cuidado nos puede hacer daño" – dijo Carla interponiéndose entre Bia y la extraña figura

-"pero que cosas dices? No pienso hacerles daño" – esa figura se acercó más al grupo

-"oye tienes razón, se parece mucho a mama" – dijo Carla

-"eres tu verdad? Que le paso a tu voz?" – preguntó Bia

-"y que haces aquí?" – preguntó Tiago

-"ya veo, se guían por mi silueta, pero no me han visto bien todavía" – esa figura salió a que la luz de la luna revelara su verdadera apariencia – "que dicen ahora?"

La luz de la luna dejó ver su verdadera apariencia, revelando una guacamaya casi idéntica a Perla, igual de alta e igual de hermosa, sin embargo había pocas diferencias en ella, el iris de sus ojos era de color gris, la mayor parte de sus plumas eran del mismo color que Perla, pero en las puntas de las alas y en la cabeza hasta mitad de su espalda, tenía plumas negras, estas eran diferentes pues eran más sólidas, parecían haber sido carbonizadas, eran sólidas y suaves

-"quien eres tú?" – preguntó Bia

-"segura que no eres mi mama disfrazada?" – preguntó Tiago

-"cómo te llamas?" – preguntó Carla

-"tengo muchos nombres, Dark, Luna, Diamante, pero me gusta que me digan Crystal" – esa guacamaya volvió a internarse en la oscuridad

-"de acuerdo emm… Crystal" – dijo Carla – "tu fuiste la que tomó mi diario verdad?"

-"así es" – dijo Crystal

-"y tú fuiste la que nos dejó las plumas negras por todos lados" – dijo Bia

-"si, también fui yo" – dijo nuevamente Crystal

-"tu fuiste la que les cambió los huevos a los nidos para que nacieran diferentes?" – preguntó Tiago – "ok no, ese fui yo jejeje"

-"si, lo sé, te vi hacerlo y corregí lo que hiciste" – dijo Crystal un poco molesta

-"que hiciste que Tiago!?" – Natalie comenzó a estrangular a Tiago

-"bien hecho, no lo sueltes pronto, gracias por evitar que la broma de Tiago afectara a esas familias" – dijo Carla extendiendo el ala hacia Crystal

-"no es necesario que me des las gracias, no quería que ese jovencito diera mala fama a nuestra familia…" – Crystal comenzó a sonreír lentamente y con ternura

-"nuestra… familia…?" – se preguntó Bia – "a que te refieres?"

-"la razón por la que les deje señales a ustedes, es porque quería llamar su atención, llevo mucho tiempo viajando durante mi exilio, por cosas de la vida vine a dar a mi antiguo hogar hace unos días, me entere que mi hermanita había regresado a casa y que yo tenía sobrinos, así que quise conocerlos" – Crystal se acercó al grupo

-"quieres decir que eres… la hermana de nuestra mama?" – Carla estaba asombrada, al igual que Bia y Tiago

-"pe..pero nunca supimos de una tía, como es posible?" – Bia estaba conmocionada

-"eso es porque fui desterrada hace tiempo, poco después de aquel incendio…" – Crystal borro esa sonrisa de su rostro

-"podemos saber por qué te desterraron…?" – preguntó Carla

-"…" – Crystal guardo silencio durante un breve momento, suspiró y luego estuvo lista para hablar – "les contare, claro pero… ya es algo noche para ustedes, su papa y mi hermana deben estar preocupados, lo mejor es que se vayan a casa, les prometo que mañana hablaremos"

-"pero… está bien Crystal, digo… tía…" – a Bia le costaba decirle así

-"te veremos aquí tía?" – preguntó Carla

-"si, aquí los espero, vengan mañana a primera hora" – Crystal volteó a ver a Tiago que estaba siendo estrangulado por Natalie – "pequeña, creo que ya aprendió la lección, puedes soltarlo"

-"está bien" – Natalie soltó a Tiago

-"gracias ave extraña…" – dijo Tiago mientras se recuperaba

-"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" – Natalie comenzó a estrangularlo nuevamente – "tenle más respeto a tu tía patán!"

-"que divertida escena, son novios o algo asi?" – preguntó Crystal

-"eso he tratado de decir todo el tiempo pero ninguno de los dos me hace caso" – Ian salió de la cueva

-"entonces te veremos aquí mañana tía" – dijo Carla mientras se alejaba hacia la entrada de la cueva

-"nos vemos" – Bia estaba a punto de salir cuando

-"espera, pequeña sobrina, ven un momento" – Crystal llamó a Bia

-"si?" – preguntó Bia

-"a juzgar por tu mirada puedo ver que tienes un conflicto emocional, algo te está preocupando" – Crystal fue al fondo de su cueva y desenterró una extraña bolsa

-"(es como la de…)" – Bia bajó un poco la cabeza

-"ufff tanto desorden y tanto tiempo para acomodar" – Crystal finalmente sacó de la bolsa una roca pequeña

-"esas las vi esta mañana, son tuyas?" – preguntó Bia

-"por supuesto que son mías, las encontré en uno de mis viajes, a la luz del sol serán simplemente rocas, a la luz de la luna serán bellos diamantes" – Crystal volvió a sonreír mientras le entregaba la roca a Bia

-"que significa?" – preguntó Bia mientras recibía la roca

-"cuando salgas veras una pequeña parte del tesoro que te he dado esta noche, ahora ve con tus amigos a casa" – Crystal se internó más en la oscuridad y de pronto pareció desaparecer en la penumbra

-"pero… Crystal?" – todo se quedó en silencio – "hasta mañana…"

Bia finalmente salió con la roca en sus garras, pero al recibir la luz de la luna, su roca comenzó a brillar intensamente

-"pero… que bonita" – Bia sonrió al ver esa roca

-"realmente es muy bonita pero creo que debemos irnos, ya es muy tarde" – Carla se adelantó con los demás

-"si, tienes razón" – y Bia la siguió

* * *

Esa noche en el nido de Bia

-"bien, le decimos a todos de lo que pasó hace un rato?" – preguntó Carla

-"sobre qué?" – preguntó Tiago

-"sobre tu tía menso" – dijo Natalie después de darle un zape a Tiago

-"bueno basta!" – Carla se levantó – "no sé ustedes pero yo prefiero guardar el secreto hasta mañana"

-"por qué?" – preguntó Ian

-"porque ella dijo que fue desterrada del grupo…" – Carla fue interrumpida

-"lo que ella dice es que si decimos lo que pasó, podría desagradar a todos y volverían a alejarla de aquí" – Bia escondió la piedra lunar dentro de un hueco en su nido

-"esperemos hasta mañana para hablar con ella, hasta entonces vámonos a dormir" – después de lo que dijo Carla, Ian, Natalie y Tiago salieron del nido de Bia

-"bueno, hasta mañana, que…" – Bia fingió bostezar y se tiró boca abajo – "que descanses…"

-"no tan rápido, tú y yo debemos hablar" – Carla sonrió

-"pfff… sobre qué?" – Bia continuó tirada boca abajo

-"sobre ti" – Carla se acomodó junto a Bia

-"no, no no no no… nooooooooooooooooooo, de mí nooooooooooo" – Bia parecía una niña pequeña otra vez

-"hahaha" – Carla se rio – "creo que este día tu tristeza se fue verdad? O mejor dicho…"

Carla se acercó al oído de Bia

-"aaaaaaaaaalguien te quitó esa tristeza" – Carla comenzó a reír burlonamente

-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy cállate!" – Bia se cubrió la cabeza con sus alas, ocultando una sonrisa y su rostro sonrojado

-"hahahahahaha no tienes por qué ocultar tus emociones" – Carla puso su ala derecha sobre Bia

-"Carla! Basta…" – Bia se cubrió más

-"es lindo, y ha cambiado muchísimo, también pareces gustarle, por qué no lo intentas?" – Carla se levantó

-"pero, él dijo que volveria…" – Bia se levantó a medias – "qué tal si…?"

-"qué tal si jamás vuelve? Es un gran chico pero, no creo que vuelva ahora que se reunió con su familia" – Carla fue directo a la salida del nido – "sin embargo Alen cambió y algo me dice que no te ve con ojos de amistad, buenas noches Bia"

Luego de eso Carla se fue a dormir

-"…" – Bia suspiró, pero ya no como antes, por más que trataba de pensar en su azulejo, Alen invadia sus pensamientos – "ojala estés bien…"

Finalmente Bia se quedó dormida…

* * *

Pero esa misma noche, al norte, muy lejos del amazonas…

-"este es el último jaja!" – Falconer sujetaba a un halcón oscuro con sus garras

-"ahora que su ala superior se ha ido son muy débiles" – Skyla aterrizó fuertemente sobre un peñasco

-"mi señora, ya no hay más seguidores de Rebeca, lo juramos por nuestras alas" – dijo uno de los vasallos de Rebeca

-"no me digan así, solo díganme Skyla, ustedes nos sirven a nosotros pero no me gusta que me traten así" – Skyla replegó sus imponentes alas blancas

-"oye Skyla no menosprecies a los oscuros, si quieren servirnos que nos sirvan, siempre quise tener alguien que hiciera mis tareas hehe" – Falconer terminó de estrangular al oscuro seguidor de Rebeca y luego lo dejó caer

-"por favor, siempre has sido un flojo, ya es hora que cambies eso, no habrá esclavos ni sirvientes ok?" – Skyla bajó hasta donde estaba Falconer – "oye y nuestro querido hermano?"

-"se quedó atrás, está fuera de forma, solo se la ha pasado viajando que esperabas?" – Falconer sujetó un par de gusanos que pensaba comer, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerlos en su pico

Connor se los arrebató velozmente

-"decías hermano?" – Connor se comió los gusanos

-"jaja eres más rápido que antes, pero no por eso más hábil en las peleas" – Falconer retó a Connor a un duelo de alas amistoso

-"en serio?" – Connor aceptó mientras que detrás de ellos dos aterrizaba Glenn

Falconer y Connor comenzaron a combatir, ambos asestaban golpes directos pero sin lastimarse, hasta que Connor dio un aletazo a las garras de Falconer haciéndolo caer

-"jaja quien está fuera de forma?" – Connor extendió su ala hacia Falconer para levantarlo

-"nada mal hermano, estoy impresionado" – Falconer se levantó con la ayuda de Connor

-"bueno, han sido suficientes demostraciones por hoy, ya estamos muy cerca de casa y recuerden que tenemos algo importante que hacer" – Skyla sonreía tiernamente y luego alzó vuelo

* * *

Los dos oscuros siguieron a Skyla mientras que Glenn, Falconer y Connor se quedaron un momento

-"te está esperando" – Falconer le dio un pequeño aletazo a Connor

-"esperando?" – preguntó Connor

-"es verdad, desde que vienes con nosotros ella se ve bastante feliz" – Glenn también le dio un pequeño aletazo a Connor y luego alzó vuelo

-"ok ok ya entiendo, pero es necesario que me golpeen? Haha" – Connor se elevó junto con Falconer y los tres se fueron hacia su antiguo nido

Mientras volaban, Connor observaba a Skyla mientras volaba bajo la luz de la luna, recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos cuando vivían en ese lugar

-"(ha pasado tanto tiempo, hemos llegado tan lejos)" – pero no solo recordaba aquellos momentos, también a su mamá – "(tu muerte ha sido vengada, tal como prometimos, y el lugar ha sido despejado, descansa en paz querida madre)"

-"Connor! Hey!" – gritaba Falconer

-"mmm? Eh? Qué, qué pasa?" – preguntó Connor algo despistado

-"nada, que de repente te quedaste pensativo como hacías antes jajaja" – Falconer se burlaba

-"jajajajajajajajajaj que chistoso" – Connor se rio de manera sarcástica

-"en que pensabas?" – preguntó Skyla con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"solo recordaba cómo era nuestra vida… antes de separarnos" – Connor sonrió

-"si, también recuerdo los viejos tiempos" – Skyla volteó hacia otro lado

-"si… entiendo…" – Connor suspiró y luego continuaron volando

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a su antiguo hogar, aterrizaron y vieron que su cueva en la montaña ahora estaba cubierta por un denso y hermoso bosque, había muchos arbustos con bayas y encinos llenos de bellotas

-"wow, parece que se les olvido pagarle al jardinero" – todo se quedó en silencio después de que Connor dijo eso

-"mal chiste hermano… mal chiste" – dijo Falconer

-"siiii hermanito mal chiste!" – Skyla se abalanzo sobre Connor sacudiendo las plumas de su cabeza

-"todo está muy cambiado" – Connor miró colina abajo, el lugar donde habían sepultado a su madre

El suspiró y Falconer le hizo señas para que los tres bajaran a ese lugar

-"entendido…" – dijo Connor mientras tomaba un profundo respiro

Los tres hermanos bajaron hacia el lugar, que ahora estaba cubierto por una pequeña alfombra de flores, mientras que Glenn se quedó arriba con los oscuros

-"este lugar se volvió más hermoso que antes, supongo que se ve mejor de día" – Skyla observaba los alrededores mientras bajaban, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la tumba de su madre

-"bueno… querida mamá, aquí estamos… tal como te prometimos antes de morir, tu muerte ha sido vengada, el lugar al que nos trajiste a vivir está libre de oscuros…" – Falconer cerró los ojos

-"tu asesina ha caído junto con sus seguidores, nuestra familia que se encontraba separada ahora esta junta otra vez…" – Skyla también cerró los ojos

-"gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste mamá, por la familia que me diste, tú y mis hermanos son el regalo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida, y aunque yo no fui el que te vengó, luche al lado de mis hermanos tal como te hubiera gustado, ahora podrás descansar en paz…" – y finalmente, Connor también cerró los ojos

Después de esas palabras, el lugar se quedó en silencio en señal de respeto

-"está hecho" – dijo Falconer

-"bueno, ahora qué?" – preguntó Skyla

-"no lo…" – Connor no termino de hablar, cuando una densa niebla comenzó a cubrir el lugar

La niebla los rodeó a los tres y empezó a girar como si fuera un remolino, luego de eso hubo un destello…

* * *

_"Querido diario, este día ha sido maravilloso, mi hermana parece estar enamorada otra vez, me alegra que ya no este triste como antes, también conocimos a nuestra tía, que más puedo pedir de este día? estoy muy feliz..."_

* * *

**Este ha sido el cap 3 de Querido Diario :) ojala les haya gustado, hasta la proxima**


	4. Cenizas a las cenizas

**Capítulo 4: Cenizas a las cenizas**

* * *

**Hola a todos :) disculpen la demora en actualizar, por cosas de la vida terminé sin internet xD pero ya quedó, aquí les traigo el capítulo 4, espero les guste :D**

* * *

De repente, todo quedó en total silencio, mientras que una densa neblina comenzaba a cubrir aquel lugar, rodeando a Falconer, Skyla y Connor

-"qué está pasando?" – Skyla

-"que significa esto?" – Connor

Cuando la neblina comenzó a formar un torbellino a su alrededor, hubo un destello que dejo inconscientes a todos

watch?v=VDpqfchdzyg

Cuando despertaron…

-"que pasó…?" – Falconer se levantó muy desorientado

-"qué es este lugar?" – Skyla miraba a los alrededores

-"no sé, pero no recuerdo haber entrado aquí, parece una cueva" – Connor

-"es una cueva, pero es bastante grande" – Skyla

-"cómo es que llegamos aquí?" – Falconer

-"no lo sé" – Skyla – "se supone que estábamos en casa…"

-"oigan, ya vieron eso?" – Connor señaló una silueta que se encontraba en una planicie dentro de la cueva

-"vamos a ver" – Falconer alzó vuelo hacia la planicie

Los demás lo siguieron, pero cuando aterrizaron vieron que esa silueta se desvaneció como si fuera humo

-"vaya… no era nada" – Falconer

-"creí que había alguien aquí" – Connor

-"este lugar no me agrada, quiero salir de aquí…" – Skyla

-"también yo.." – Connor

-"busquemos la salida" – Falconer se dio la vuelta

-"espera Falconer…" – dijo una voz familiar

En ese momento, su madre apareció frente a ellos con una luz plateada a su alrededor, junto a ella apareció otro halcón más pequeño y otro más grande, envueltos de igual manera en esa luz

-"mamá…?" – dijo Skyla con una voz que se debilitaba por la emoción

-"mamá eres tú!?" – Connor también se emocionó

-"mamá! que bueno que estas aquí" – Falconer empezaba a llorar

-"lo has hecho bien, hijo" – el halcón más grande dio un paso al frente – "Falconer. te volviste más fuerte que yo y luchaste con sabiduría"

-"papá…" – Falconer corrió a abrazarlo

-"hermanita, me alegra que superaras el vacío que dejé en tu corazón cuando me fui" – el halcón más pequeño se acercó a Skyla

-"hermano!" – Skyla comenzó a llorar de alegría y abrazó al pequeño

-"Connor, mi hijo adoptivo, gracias por todo lo que has hecho en mi nombre" – Wendy extendió sus alas

-"mamá!" – Connor sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a su mamá

-"ahora que han llegado hasta aquí, demuestran que se han superado a sí mismos" – Wendy

-"demuestran que a pesar de las perdidas" – halcón

-"no se dejan llevar por el odio y la ira" – polluelo halcón

-"así que si van a seguir con nuestro legado" – Wendy

-"y defender a sus semejantes" – halcón

-"tal como lo ha hecho nuestra especie" – polluelo halcón

-"necesitaran esto para ganar…" – los tres extendieron su ala al mismo tiempo, haciendo aparecer una pluma plateada frente a ellos

-"son hermosas" – Skyla

-"qué son?" – Connor

-"el fruto del amor que une a nuestra familia, aumentará sus habilidades al máximo" – Wendy

-"sabrán cómo usarlas…" – el halcón más grande se convirtió en una esfera de luz plateada

-"adiós hermanos, nuevo hermanito cuídalos bien" – el polluelo halcón también se transformó en una esfera de luz plateada

-"mamá… te vas a ir?" – preguntó Connor con una voz triste

-"no sin antes… esto" – Wendy abrazó a los tres con mucho amor y cariño – "los amo, estaré cuidándolos desde arriba"

-"también te amamos…" – Skyla

-"más de lo que crees… mamá" – Falconer

-"me alegra poder abrazarte de nuevo, te eché de menos mamá…" - Connor

Wendy se transformó en una esfera de luz plateada y se elevó con los demás

-"ustedes son valientes y fuertes, son Alas de Acero, estamos orgullosos" – Wendy se elevó más y más hasta perderse en un túnel de luz que pronto se apagó

-"mamá!" – Connor

-"gracias por todo! Papá, hermano!" – Falconer

-"es hora de que regresen, este lugar desaparecerá, no dejen que nuestro amor caiga en alas perversas" – las últimas palabras de Wendy retumbaban por toda la cueva e hicieron que comenzara a derrumbarse

-"es hora de irnos!" – Falconer y los demás alzaron vuelo rápidamente y escaparon a lo largo de la cueva

Lo último que vieron fue que el techo se derrumbaba, el suelo se hundía y todo el lugar comenzaba a desaparecer

-"donde está la salida?" – Skyla

-"por ahí!" – Connor avistó un extraño vórtice en una de las paredes de la cueva

-"entremos!" – Falconer

Los tres entraron mientras que el lugar se desintegraba a sus espaldas, mientras atravesaban el portal, todo se oscurecía y aparecían destellos que fueron cegando a cada uno

* * *

Un último destello los hizo despertar en el lugar donde estaba sepultada su madre, sin embargo el sol ya había salido, en el lugar estaban esperando Glenn y los oscuros

-"hey, despertaron" – Glenn los ayudó a levantarse

-"se encuentra bien mi señora?" – preguntaron los oscuros

-"si estoy bien, creo…" – Skyla se levantó aunque algo confusa - "chicos, esto en realidad pasó?"

-"solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" – dijo Falconer mientras sujetaba la pluma plateada que le dio su padre, la incrustó en su pecho y… - "me siento extraño, me siento…"

-"cómo?" – preguntó Connor

-"cómo te sientes?" – Skyla comenzaba a preocuparse

-"me siento… bastante bien!" – Falconer extendió sus alas – "de repente me siento mucho más fuerte, inténtenlo y verán de lo que hablo"

-"esperen no entiendo nada de lo que dicen" – Glenn también estaba confuso

-"lo intentaré" – Skyla incrustó la pluma plateada que le dio su hermanito e inmediatamente comenzaron los efectos – "wow, siento que podría vencer a una mega parvada de oscuros yo sola"

-"increíble verdad?" – Falconer estaba emocionado

-"supongo que sigo yo" – Connor incrustó la pluma plateada que le dio su madre, como sus hermanos, él también tuvo un cambio – "me siento diferente, más fuerte y…"

De repente el penacho de Connor creció un poco, al igual que las plumas de las alas de Falconer y Skyla

-"eso fue aún más raro" – Skyla revisaba sus alas

-"de acuerdo, no sé qué cosa hicieron anoche que los puso así, pero debo admitir que se ven más fuertes que antes" – Glenn se acercó

-"y nuestra señora se volvió más hermosa" – los oscuros hicieron una reverencia

-"basta, no me digan mas así o los desterrare" – a Skyla parecía no gustarle que la trataran como su reina

-"y bueno, ahora qué hacemos?" – Falconer y los demás se reunieron

-"continuaremos como Alas de Acero?" – dijo Skyla

-"pero somos libres ahora, quiero decir, solo hicimos esto para vengar a nuestra madre" – dijo Falconer

-"y terminamos vengando a toda nuestra familia, cumplimos con nuestra misión" – Skyla volteó a ver a los demás – "hasta aquí llegaron las Alas de Acero"

-"qué pasará con nosotros? Nos entrenará verdad?" – dijeron los oscuros

-"ya no quiero pelear" – dijo Skyla mientras bajaba la cabeza

-"pero Skyla, ahora son más fuertes…" – Glenn fue interrumpido

-"somos más fuertes, sí, pero no significa que debamos aprovecharnos de eso para iniciar otra guerra" – Falconer se dio la vuelta – "cuando fuimos al sur, noté que las aves de ahí viven más pacíficamente y cuando conocí a los de la especie de Connor, me di cuenta de que la única preocupación que tenían en sus vidas era la de atender a una familia… quiero una vida así…"

-"yo también hermano, me gustaría viajar al norte donde vive nuestra especie" – dijo Skyla

-"yo voy a buscar a Julieta, ahora que todo terminó podremos tener una vida juntos" – Falconer se sonrojó un poco

-"supongo que nosotros regresaremos a las montañas del oeste" – Glenn se acercó a los oscuros

-"bueno, creo que ya todos sabemos que hacer" – dijo Skyla

-"amm… disculpa querida hermana pero creo que has ignorado al azulejo de por allá" – Falconer señaló a Connor quien estaba mirando hacia el sur

-"ou… lo olvidé…" – dijo Skyla en voz baja – "amm… Connor? T..tu que harás a partir de ahora?"

-"continuare con mis viajes, es lo que siempre quise desde pequeño, conocer el mundo" – Connor sujetaba una pluma blanca que pertenecía a Wendy, la misma que había encontrado en sus cosas poco después que ella falleciera

-"en serio viejo? Solo harás eso? Digo, no suena mal pero…" – Falconer fue interrumpido

-"mamá quería que siguiera mi sueño" – Connor les mostró la pluma de su madre – "después de que mamá se fuera.. encontré esto entre mis cosas, sé que ella trataba de decirme eso, así que eso haré"

Skyla fue y abrazó a Connor

-"entonces que tengas buen viaje" – Skyla lo abrazaba con mucho cariño

-"ya que…" – Falconer también fue y abrazó a Connor – "solo no dudes en visitarnos, yo estaré donde entrenamos con Julieta, es un lugar muy tranquilo tal como me gusta"

-"nos veremos pronto hermanos" – Connor se separó, se dio la vuelta y se disponía a alzar vuelo cuando… - "un momento! Mis cosas!?"

-"hablas de tu vieja bolsa?" – preguntó Falconer

-"exacto, demonios! No puedo creer que la perdí!" – Connor puso sus dos alas sobre su cabeza

-"donde la usaste por última vez?" – preguntó Skyla

-"creo que fue en… oh, ya recuerdo, la deje en el amazonas" – dijo Connor

-"en dónde?" – preguntó Falconer

-"el amazonas, así se llama la selva donde encontré a los de mi especie" – Connor volteó al sur

-"mmmm…" – Skyla

-"veamos, si salgo ahora mismo llegaré en un día" – Connor hacia los cálculos

-"viejo, recuerda que somos más fuertes y rápidos, si sales ahora llegaras para el anochecer, sino es que durante el ocaso" – dijo Falconer

-"tienes razón…" – Connor fue interrumpido

-"bueno, nosotros nos vamos ahora, todos acordamos que viviremos con el resto de nuestra especie, con su permiso, nos vamos" – dijeron los oscuros antes de alzar vuelo

-"hasta luego amigos, gracias por todo, serán bienvenidos en las montañas siempre que ustedes quieran visitarnos" – Glenn alzó vuelo y se fue

-"adiós pequeño Glenn" – Skyla despidió a Glenn

-"hasta pronto!" – Falconer despidió a los oscuros sin tanto entusiasmo

-"bien ahora si… supongo que este es un adiós verdad?" – Skyla volteó a ver a los demás – "tu iras con Julieta y tu volverás a la selva"

-"así es hermana… te irá bien en el norte, ya lo veras" – Falconer la abrazó

-"tú crees?" – preguntó Skyla algo dudosa de su decisión

-"yo también creo eso" – Connor abrazó a Skyla

Pero con el abrazo de Connor y sus palabras…

-"ah…" – Skyla suspiro muy triste y se apartó rápidamente – "adiós…"

Skyla se fue volando rápidamente

-"wow, realmente somos mucho más rápidos" – Falconer veía la velocidad que llevaba Skyla – "y en cuanto a ti hermano, la dejaste ir"

-"de que hablas?" – preguntó Connor

-"tú ultima oportunidad con Skyla, ella esperaba que te quedaras a su lado y lo último que le dijiste fue como si la hubieras corrido"

-"uff…" – Connor suspiró – "de todos modos, no sé si lo nuestro hubiera funcionado"

-"yo creo que sí, anda, vámonos" – Falconer alzó vuelo

-"nos vamos?" – preguntó Connor

-"solo hasta el viejo roble, de ahí me desvío hacia el sureste" – dijo Falconer

-"de acuerdo" – Connor alzó vuelo

-"pero ya en serio, crees que no hubiera funcionado?" – preguntó Falconer

-"aja" – Connor solamente confirmó

-"pero por qué? Ella siempre quiso a alguien diferente, te imaginas como serían sus hijos?" – pregunto Falconer para fastidiar a Connor

-"hermano, basta!" – Connor se incomodaba

-"jajaja descuida solo bromeo…" – Falconer se calmó aparentemente – "pero cómo crees que hubieran salido? Cabeza azul con cuerpo blanco? O tal vez cabeza blanca y cuerpo azul?"

-"no tienes remedio" – dijo Connor ya muy fastidiado

-"jajajaja de acuerdo, me calmaré lo prometo" – dijo Falconer

Luego de eso se fueron volando los dos hacia el sur…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el amazonas ya había amanecido, era casi medio día cuando los 3 hermanos spix azul y sus amigos se dirigían hacia la cueva de Crystal

-"cómo pudiste dormir tanto!?" – preguntó Bia molesta con Carla

-"perdón es que anoche me la pasé escribiendo en mi diario" – Carla estaba desvelada

-"por hacer eso llegaremos tarde con nuestra tía" – dijo Bia

-"pero ustedes podían irse sin mí o no?" – preguntó Carla

-"para que luego nos reclamaras por no haberte despertado? No gracias" – dijo Bia

-"no gracias" – Tiago arremedó a Bia

-"tampoco te despertamos antes porque igual te enojas" – dijo Bia

-"tampoco te despertamos antes porque igual te enojas" – Tiago volvió a arremedar a Bia

-"ya vas a empezar!?" – Natalie embistió a Tiago para hacerlo caer

-"oigan ustedes dos, o se van al nido de Tiago a solas o continúan con nosotros! No podemos perder más tiempo, ok?" – Bia estaba molesta

-"ok…" – dijeron Natalie y Tiago

* * *

Luego de un rato, llegaron a la cascada pero vieron que Crystal estaba sobre unas rocas en la orilla del rio

-"qué bueno, sigue aquí" – Bia bajó a donde se encontraba Crystal y los demás la siguieron

-"llegan tarde" - dijo Crystal mientras recogía un poco de agua en una hoja curveada

-"fue culpa de…" – Bia fue interrumpida

-"ustedes tres, no son tan unidos como hermanos, miren a ellos dos" – Crystal señaló a Ian y Natalie – "ni siquiera son de la misma especie y son más unidos que ustedes"

-"perdónanos tía…" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-"pero bueno, ya están aquí y como les prometí, les contare mi historia…"

Todos se acomodaron para la historia que les contaría Crystal

-"hace muchos años, yo vivía en esta misma selva" – Crystal

-"en este santuario?" – preguntó Bia

-"no Bia, un lugar más hermoso que su santuario, se encontraba al sur de aquí, un hermoso lugar donde abundaba la comida y la fauna, ahí nacimos su madre y yo, Perla fue el nombre que le dieron a mi hermana, Esmeralda… fue el nombre que me dieron a mí…"

* * *

_-"esmeralda, vamos a jugar!" – Perla_

_-"ya voy!" – Esmeralda_

_-"bien, atrápame! Jajaja" – Perla_

_-"no te vas a escapar! jajaja" – Esmeralda_

-"Ambas llevábamos una vida feliz en la selva, pero eso no significaba que no había problemas…" – Crystal

_-"mamá papá miren esto!" – Perla_

_-"que pasa?" – Eduardo siguió a Perla mientras Esmeralda se quedó con su madre_

_-"mira, el rio…" – Perla señalo el rio, el cual estaba de un color negro y llevaba tambos de metal con un líquido negro y viscoso_

_-"que le pasa al rio?" – Eduardo – "debe ser peligroso, vámonos hija"_

* * *

-"como hermanas éramos muy unidas junto con nuestra madre, pero papá no era muy amable conmigo… él creía que todo lo malo que pasaba era mi culpa y todo… porque nací con plumas diferentes" – Crystal

* * *

_-"Edie no seas tan duro con nuestra hija…" – esposa de Eduardo_

_-"cielo nuestra hija no es normal!" – Eduardo_

_-"pero es tu hija, por qué no puedes entenderlo…?" – esposa de Eduardo_

_-"es un mal augurio que ella naciera mucho después que Perla y encima con plumas negras… solo puede significar una cosa" – Eduardo_

_-"Edie… estas culpando a Esmeralda por todo lo que ha pasado aquí?" – esposa de Eduardo_

_-"amor entiéndelo! Nuestra hija ha traído la mala suerte con ella" - Eduardo_

* * *

-"escuché todo lo que dijo… mi propio padre, creyó que todo lo malo que pasaba era mi culpa, así que esa noche escapé del nido… volé y volé hasta que llegué a una cascada, noté que detrás tenía una cueva así que entré…" – Crystal

-"espera, esa cueva a la que fuiste, es esta misma cueva?" – preguntó Carla

-"si, es esta cueva" – Crystal

-"increíble" – Carla

-"y que pasó después?" – Bia

-"no aguanté más mi tristeza y comencé a llorar…" – Crystal

* * *

_-"por qué no me quieres papá?" – Esmeralda_

* * *

-"Pero la parte más grande del amor familiar no siempre viene de los padres" – Crystal –"me encontraba llorando en el suelo cuando…"

* * *

_Perla entró a la cueva, había seguido a su hermana toda la noche, cuando entró solo le importaba estar junto a su hermana, así que fue y se acomodó junto a ella a dormir_

_-"no llores hermanita, si te vas yo me voy contigo" – Perla_

_-"gracias Perlita…" – Esmeralda_

* * *

-"a la mañana siguiente regresamos al nido…" – Crystal fue interrumpida

-"que triste, no puedo creer lo que dijo mi abu" – Carla

-"y yo no puedo imaginarme a mamá así de tierna, o sea si es tierna con nosotros pero, ella siempre se ha mostrado como un ave muy ruda frente a los demás" – Bia

-"todos pueden sorprenderte... continuare con la historia" – Crystal – "pasaron varios días, para olvidar ese mal momento por las tardes solíamos venir a esta cascada a jugar, era como nuestro escondite, todo era mejor ya que ignoraba las acusaciones de mi padre, pero la felicidad me duraría solo un momento… una mañana, antes de que saliera el sol, un extraño aroma nos despertó a todos, pronto nuestro hogar se llenó de pánico al ver que nuestra selva se estaba quemando"

* * *

_-"rápido salgan de aquí!" – Eduardo despierta a su esposa y a Perla, menos a Esmeralda_

_-"que pasa?" – Perla_

_-"Edie que pasa!?" – esposa de Eduardo_

_-"la selva se quema, tenemos que huir rápido!" – Eduardo se lleva a su esposa y a Perla_

_-"espera mi hermana sigue durmiendo!" – Perla_

_-"no hay tiempo" – Eduardo_

_-"no me iré sin mi hermanita!" – Perla se soltó y fue con Esmeralda_

_-"Perla déjala ahí!" – Eduardo_

_-"Edie… ya basta de tonterías, no puedo creer que quieras dejar morir a tu propia hija…" – la esposa de Eduardo fue con Esmeralda – "hija, vámonos!"_

_-"mami, mi hermana no despierta" – Perla preocupada_

_-"hija por favor despierta!" – la madre de esmeralda trataba de despertarla pero por alguna razón, Esmeralda no podía despertar_

* * *

-"no sé cómo explicar lo que pasó en ese momento, era como si me hubiera salido de mi cuerpo, me veía a mí misma, a mi hermanita, a mamá y a papá, vi y escuche todo lo que dijeron, pero yo no podía hablar" – Crystal se veía un poco triste

-"ahh por eso nos estas contando así" – Carla

-"si, disculpen si me pongo triste, viene lo más feo de la historia…" – Crystal – "no podía hablar, era como si no tuviera voz, trataba de tocar a mi hermana y mi mamá, pero mi ala solo atravesaba sus cuerpos, era como…"

-"como un fantasma?" – preguntó Bia

-"si, como un fantasma…" – Crystal

-"geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Me gustaría sentir eso!" – Tiago

-"quizá, pero para mí fue lo peor que viví" – Crystal – "me daba mucha tristeza ver y escuchar a mi padre…"

* * *

_-"no sean tontas déjenla ahí!" – Eduardo_

_-"ya cállate! Te odio! No puedo creer que culpes a nuestra hija de todo lo malo que pasa! No quiero verte nunca más!" – la madre de Esmeralda gritaba a Eduardo, pero mientras discutían algo terrible pasó_

_-"mami!" – Perla_

_El árbol donde estaba el nido se empezó a venir abajo, haciendo que Esmeralda cayera al suelo_

_-"noooooooooo!" – la madre de Esmeralda se lanzó para salvarla pero al ver que una rama enorme le iba a caer a su hija, solo le quedo empujarla hacia otro lado, dejando que la rama le cayera a ella_

_-"nooooooo mami!" – Perla lloraba_

_-"noooooooooo! Hija, quédate bajo mi ala, todo estará bien" – Eduardo estaba asustado y conmocionado por la pérdida de su esposa, pero en ese momento todo el árbol se vino abajo, separando a Perla de Eduardo y dejándolo inconsciente_

_-"mami! Papi! Donde están!?" – Perla lloraba de desesperación al ver toda la selva quemarse_

_Pasaron unas horas hasta que amaneció, Perla continuaba buscando a su familia, estaba por encontrar a Esmeralda pero, en ese momento_

_-"te tengo!" - un humano con un traje extraño atrapó a Perla en una red _

_-"nooooooo! Déjame ir déjame ir!" – Perla lloraba_

_-"que hacemos con ella señor?" – preguntó el humano_

_-"somos trabajadores, no ambientalistas, véndesela a alguien que te pague bien por ella" – dijo otro humano_

_-"gracias jefe, vaya, aquí hay otras dos, parece que hoy es mi día de suerte jejeje" – el humano iba a levantar a Esmeralda quien estaba tirada en el suelo – "que mal, parecen muertas… bueno, con una me irá bien jejeje"_

_Los humanos se fueron del área quemada, con Perla capturada_

* * *

-"en ese… momento… desperté en mi cuerpo…" – Crystal se puso a llorar – "sentí el ala de mi mamá sobre mí, por un momento me sentí protegida, pero esa tranquilidad se convirtió en desesperación y en tristeza, al ver… al ver que mi mamá… había sido aplastada por la rama…"

Crystal se tiró al suelo a llorar

-"tía… tranquila" – Carla abrazó a Crystal

-"yo… no sabía que hacer… comencé a llorar…" – Crystal

* * *

_-"mamá noooooooo!" – Esmeralda lloraba_

_Por si fuera poco, en ese momento Eduardo despertó, escuchó a Esmeralda lamentarse y rápidamente se levantó_

_-"amor? No… no no no no!" – Eduardo fue a donde estaba Esmeralda – "no! Por qué!?"_

_-"papá!" – Esmeralda quería consuelo con su padre, extendió sus alas en señal de abrazo pero…_

_-"tú… tú tienes la culpa… trajiste una desgracia a nuestra familia… asesinaste a tu madre y a tu hermana!" – Eduardo estaba destrozado_

_-"pero… yo… yo…" – Esmeralda comenzó a llorar_

_-"vete de aquí! Ya has hecho demasiado daño! Tu no existes para mí, no eres mi hija, ni tampoco eres parte de la tribu!" – Eduardo_

_-"pero… papá…" – Esmeralda lloraba mucho_

_-"largooooooooooooo!" – Eduardo corrió a Esmeralda_

_-"…" – la pequeña Esmeralda no paraba de llorar, las palabras de Eduardo, la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de Perla habían lastimado su corazón, así que se fue del lugar_

* * *

-"…" – Crystal lloraba sin parar

-"nuestra abuela…" - Carla

-"ay tía…" – Bia y Tiago fueron también a abrazarla

Crystal poco a poco se calmó y entonces prosiguió con su historia

-"después de que mi padre me desterrara, me fui volando, sin saber a dónde iba, igual no me importaba, solo quería alejarme, sin darme cuenta llegué a este lugar otra vez, entré a la cueva y me quedé ahí por varios días, no quise salir para nada, ni siquiera para comer y beber… yo sabía que no era mi culpa lo que había pasado, pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable… cuando tuve el valor suficiente, salí de la cueva y decidí volar hacia el horizonte, no me detuve hasta que dejé de ver la selva…" – Crystal

-"y que pasó después?" – preguntó Carla

-"bueno, decidí viajar por todo el mundo, no sé si recorrí todo, pero vi muchas cosas, aprendí mucho y poco a poco fue sanando la herida en mi corazón, también decidí dejar atrás el nombre de Esmeralda, para llamarme Crystal" – Crystal – "también pasé varios años en un lugar que les será familiar… los humanos lo llaman Rio de Janeiro"

-"que? Rio? Estuviste en Rio?" – Carla se sorprendió

-"espera, como sabes que vivíamos en Rio?" – preguntó Bia

-"porque mientras daba un paseo…" – Crystal

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) si así fue por favor dejenme su review, nos vemos hasta la proxima :D**

**PD: tenia pensado en echar a andar la sección de pregunta/respuesta, dejenme en review o en mi pagina sus preguntas y las respondo al siguiente cap :D**

**Hasta la proxima :)**


	5. La historia detrás de la verdad

**Capítulo 5: La historia detrás de la verdad**

* * *

**Hola mis lectores :) aquí les traigo el capítulo 5, que lo disfruten**

* * *

watch?v=Ap-HeMIKi-c

_-"este lugar es hermoso, podría quedarme a vivir aquí" – Esmeralda quien ahora se llamaba Crystal, volaba felizmente en la selva, evitando a los humanos como siempre, pero ese día le pasó algo que la dejó atónita – "humanos…"_

_Crystal se ocultó detrás de un árbol, ya que había visto a un grupo de humanos que estaban capturando aves_

_-"jefe, ya no podemos cruzar más, si lo hacemos estaríamos invadiendo el santuario de aves de Rio de Janeiro" – cazador_

_-"estúpidos ambientalistas, está bien vámonos de aquí" – líder cazador_

_Cuando el grupo de cazadores se fue, Crystal los siguió_

-"espera, por qué los seguiste?" – preguntó Carla – "no era mejor alejarse?"

-"creo que seguirlos fue lo mejor que pude hacer…" – Crystal

_Los cazadores siguieron su recorrido hasta una parte más despejada de la selva_

_-"oiga jefe, hay más aves de aquel lado" – un cazador señaló un montón de árboles que tenían a mas aves dentro_

_-"un verdadero tesoro, vamos muchachos! Atrápenlos!" – el líder dio la orden de atrapar a todas las aves_

_Crystal solo observaba ese acto de crueldad de los humanos, pero en ese momento_

_-"mire jefe, atrapé un pez gordo!" – un cazador tenia a un guacamayo spix azul macho envuelto en una red – "estos valen una fortuna"_

_-"aquí tengo a otro, parece ser una hembra, creo que no nos fue tan mal después de todo" – cazador_

_-"señores, nos sacamos la lotería jejeje" – el líder cazador dio la orden de retirada_

_Mientras las aves daban graznidos para los humanos, para las demás aves eran gritos de auxilio, en eso, los dos guacamayos spix azul vieron a Crystal_

_-"por favor! Ayuda!" – dijo el macho_

_-"ayúdanos por favor!" – dijo la hembra_

_-"no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos… lo siento…" – Crystal bajó la cabeza_

_-"no puedes salvarnos pero si ayudarnos, por favor, ve hacia dónde están esos árboles!" – dijo el macho_

_-"me atraparían los humanos…" – dijo Crystal_

_-"es nuestro hijo o hija… todavía no sale del cascarón, por favor sálvalo a él!" – dijo la hembra_

_-"silencio escandalosos!" – el cazador envolvió a los dos guacamayos en una bolsa de tela_

_Crystal pensaba si hacer caso o no a la petición de esos padres desesperados…_

* * *

-"y que hiciste?" – preguntó Tiago

-"lo correcto…" – Crystal

* * *

_Crystal decidió concederles ese último favor a los padres del huevo, así que fue a buscar entre los árboles, en cada nido al huevo de los guacamayos azules_

_-"donde estará? Hay muchos nidos pero sin huevo" – Crystal voló hasta que se topó con un nido que estaba partido a la mitad – "oh no! Tal vez cayó al suelo!"_

_Crystal se lanzó hacia abajo temiendo que el huevo se hubiera roto al caer al suelo, pero después se alivió al ver que el huevo había caído sobre un montón de hojarasca y no había sufrido daños_

_-"ufff… que bueno, no le pasó nada" – Crystal se acercó al huevo y lo tomó con sus alas, lo acercó a ella como si fuera un recién nacido – "aun esta tibio, pero si lo dejo aquí aún correría peligro"_

_Así que Crystal se llevó al huevo a un lugar más seguro_

* * *

-"wow… pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con nosotros" – Tiago

-"eso es verdad Tiago…" – Bia le dio la razón

-"dejen que les siga contando" – Crystal

* * *

_Crystal recordó lo que decían los humanos cuando se los encontró, que estaban en un santuario para aves_

_-"un santuario, suena seguro, llevaré al pequeño ahí" – Crystal se dirigió hacia el santuario de aves_

_Estaba por llegar a un buen lugar cuando en su camino…_

_-"Blu! Son tres! Tres huevos Blu!" – una voz femenina_

_-"en serio? Entonces somos padres de tres polluelos" – Blu emocionado_

_-"seremos una verdadera familia feliz, te amo Blu" – voz femenina_

_-"y yo te amo a ti, Perla…" – Blu_

_Ese nombre, retumbó en los oídos de Crystal como un eco eterno_

_-"Perla…? Será posible…?" – Crystal se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces, cuando llegó, se ocultó en un árbol cercano_

_Blu y Perla estaban en un nido hecho de botes y laminas, cerca de un edificio no muy grande, se veían felices y más aún porque tenían tres huevos. Crystal solo los observaba para comprobar que se trataba de su hermana Perla_

_-"no creo que sea ella…" – Crystal no reconocería fácilmente a su hermana, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la vio, pero en ese momento Perla se dio la vuelta, dejando ver a Crystal sus ojos de color verde – "esa mirada… esos ojos… mi… mi hermana… Perla!"_

_Crystal iba a salir a ver a su hermana, pero recordó que tenía al huevo en sus garras, así que retrocedió_

_-"ahh?" – Perla volteó a ver_

_-"que pasa?" – preguntó Blu_

_-"creí que alguien me llamaba" – Perla_

_-"quizá es Julio" – Blu_

_Crystal tenia tantas ganas de reencontrarse con su hermana, pero no podía dejar abandonado al huevo_

_-"en seguida vuelvo… querida hermana" – Crystal se alejó del lugar, para buscar un lugar donde poner a salvo el huevo_

-"y por qué no fuiste con mamá? Se habría puesto muy feliz de verte" – Carla

-"quería hacerlo, pero antes tenía que encontrar un lugar para el huevo" – Crystal

_Crystal llegó a un lugar donde los árboles eran altos y sus ramas se entrelazaban en lo alto formando un túnel, como si fuera un pasillo dentro del bosque, encontró un árbol con un hueco y entró_

_-"este lugar parece perfecto para el huevo" – Crystal puso al huevo en el hueco – "bien amiguito, es hora de ir con mi hermana, espero que nazcas fuerte y…"_

_Crystal veía al huevo mientras se despedía, pero un sentimiento dentro de ella le impedía irse_

_-"que rayos… no puedo dejarlo aquí, necesita a alguien que lo mantenga tibio hasta que nazca… vamos Crystal, ni siquiera es tu huevo, sus padres solo te pidieron que lo pusieras a salvo… pero, si nace no habrá quien lo alimente y morirá…" – Crystal volvió a entrar al hueco y nuevamente sujetó el huevo como si fuera suyo – "discúlpame querida hermana, pero tengo que cuidar de este pequeño antes de verte…"_

_Crystal se quedó con el huevo, poco después su instinto le indicó hacer un nido dentro del hueco en árbol_

* * *

-"wow, que buena eres tía" – Carla

-"y cuidaste tu sola de ese huevo? Sin ayuda de nadie?" – Bia

-"bueno, jamás he tenido una pareja y mucho menos un huevo, así que no fue fácil cuidarlo" – Crystal – "ese huevo no era mío, no naturalmente, pero me sentía unida a él, como si realmente fuera su madre…"

* * *

_Pronto llegó el día en que los polluelos de otras aves comenzaban a nacer y el huevo que cuidaba Crystal no era la excepción_

_-"se está moviendo! Pronto saldrá el pequeño… o será pequeña?" – Crystal salió un momento y vio que las demás aves reunían alimento para sus polluelos – "oh no, debo traer comida para cuando él o la pequeña nazca!"_

_Crystal se acercó al huevo_

_-"pequeño o pequeña, iré por algo para que comas, no me tardo" – Crystal besó tiernamente el huevo y luego salió a buscar alimento_

_Pero poco después que se fue, el huevo se rompió y nació un polluelo de spix azul, era macho pero se veía algo débil, desnutrido y enfermizo, lamentablemente Crystal se tardó más de lo que debía y cuando llegó al nido…_

_-"no… noooooo! Donde esta!?" – Crystal estaba angustiada al ver que solo estaba el cascarón vacío – "se habrá caído!?"_

_Crystal bajó rápidamente pero no encontró al polluelo_

_-"no no noooo! Dónde está? Dónde!?" – Crystal buscó desesperadamente en los alrededores, hasta que vio a un par de humanos que llevaban una pequeña jaula, dentro había un bultito de color azul – "ahí estas…"_

_Crystal estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible por rescatarlo, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de ella y del pequeño, pues si a ella le pasaba algo el pequeño moriría, así que solo siguió a los humanos hasta un jet en un aeropuerto abandonado_

* * *

-"después de eso, seguí a los humanos hasta una maquina voladora, entré sin que me vieran pero se llevaron al pequeño con ellos, así que no pude sacarlo a tiempo, unas horas después, se abrió la parte de atrás y salí sin que me vieran, pero ya no era la selva, había árboles diferentes y aves diferentes, lo próximo que supe fue que votaron a la basura a mi pequeño…" – Crystal cerro los ojos y bajó la cabeza

-"que crueldad…" – Bia

-"cuando iba a sacarlo, un humano lo tomó, lo envolvió en su ropa y se lo llevo en otra máquina, yo lo seguí hasta un lugar donde el humano dejo al pequeño, era un edificio con una ventana enorme, no podía sacar al pequeño, así que me mantuve cerca de ese lugar todos los días" – Crystal comenzó a sonreír – "es increíble, ni siquiera vi nacer a ese pequeño, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que era el que había nacido del huevo que cuidé por tanto tiempo, estaba encariñada con él y sabía que no lo podía dejar solo"

-"que bonito sentimiento" – Bia

-"pero lograste sacarlo algún día?" – preguntó Carla

-"no, yo no lo saqué, un día…" – Crystal

* * *

_-"mamá mamá quiero ese!" – un niño bien vestido que venía comiéndose unas palomitas de maíz se acercó a la ventana con otra humana_

_-"estas seguro Daniel?" – preguntó la mamá del niño_

_-"si mamá! Quiero a ese!" – Daniel_

* * *

-"ese niño no parecía tan malo como los demás humanos, yo solo veía desde lo alto de un edificio de enfrente, no tardó en llevarse al pequeño en otra de esas máquinas… así que lo volví a seguir, llegamos a una casa enorme, lo primero que hice fue buscar al pequeño, pero…" – Crystal

* * *

_-"seremos los mejores amigos, pero necesitas un buen nombre" – Daniel – "mmmm ya sé! Te llamaré Connor! Te gusta?"_

* * *

-"Connor, ese es el nombre que el niño le dio a mi pequeño" – Crystal volvió a sonreír – "la verdad no había pensado en un nombre para el pequeño, pero Connor me agrada"

-"Connor? – Carla se sorprendió al igual que Bia y Tiago

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) hasta la proxima**


	6. De vuelta al pasado

**Capítulo 6: De vuelta al pasado**

* * *

**Hola! les traigo otro corto pero interesante capítulo :) espero que les guste!**

* * *

-"Connor? En serio?" – Carla estaba sorprendida

-"si, así le puso el niño a mi pequeño" – Crystal continuaba sonriendo

-"no me refiero a eso, es que…" – Carla no sabía por dónde empezar

-"es un amigo" – dijo Tiago

-"si eso, un amigo" – dijo Carla

-"que? Ustedes lo vieron? Dónde está? se encuentra bien?" – Crystal se emocionó

-"está bien, pero regresó a casa con su familia adoptiva" – dijo Carla

-"si y no volverá jamás!" – dijo Bia

-"jamás…?" – preguntó Crystal

-"n..no ella no quiso decir eso, Connor dijo que volvería pronto, además tiene que volver por sus cosas" – Carla puso su ala derecha sobre Crystal

-"me llevarían a donde están sus cosas?" – preguntó Crystal

-"claro, está un poco lejos de aquí pero te llevaremos" – dijo Carla

-"gracias querida" – Crystal abrazó a Carla

Carla alzó vuelo y Crystal la siguió junto con los demás

-"tía te noto más alegre que ayer" – Carla

-"en serio? Creo que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien" – Crystal – "es una bendición haberlos encontrado a ustedes y aún más porque conocen al pequeño que cuidé por tanto tiempo"

-"disculpa a mi hermana por lo que dijo, es que ella y Connor tuvieron una historia complicada y no tuvo un final muy feliz…" – Carla

-"por eso está confundida?" – preguntó Crystal

-"confundida?" – preguntó Carla

-"si, puedo verlo en su mirada, si tuvo algo con Connor entonces quien es el otro?" – preguntó Crystal

-"un chico de una tribu que era rival a la nuestra" – Carla hablaba en voz baja para que Bia no escuchara nada

-"normalmente le daría un buen consejo, pero en este momento estoy muy emocionada y no puedo pensar en algo seguro" – Crystal volteó a ver a Bia

-"pues yo diría que mejor se quedara con el nuevo, si tu criaste a Connor entonces es como si fuera tu hijo, al ser nuestra tía eso lo convertiría en… en nuestro primo" – Carla puso una cara de impresión

-"tienes razón, el amor de ese tipo entre familia no está bien" – Crystal puso la mirada al frente

Pasaron unos minutos mientras volaban cuando…

-"oye Carla, quiero ir a dar una vuelta" – dijo Bia

-"amm claro, Natalie podrías acompañarla?" – preguntó Carla

-"a solas…" – dijo Bia

-"ok, pasa algo?" – preguntó Carla

-"nada importante, nos vemos luego" – Bia se separó del grupo y tomó otro rumbo

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos…

-"Natalie, tú y los chicos síganla, yo llevare a mi tía al refugio de Connor" – dijo Carla

-"de acuerdo, vamos patán! Vamos Ian" – dijo Natalie

-"por qué no me puedes llamar por mi nombre?" – preguntó Tiago mientras se desviaban hacia donde se había ido Bia

-"ufff esos dos" – Carla suspiró

-"parece que la pequeña está totalmente interesada en tu hermano" – dijo Crystal

-"si así es, pero cada vez que están cerca de dar el primer paso, el tonto de mi hermano lo echa a perder todo" – Carla volvió a suspirar – "la verdad he pensado en darles un pequeño empujón, pero no sé cómo"

-"déjamelo a mí, bueno entre las dos lograremos algo, ya lo veras" – Crystal guiño el ojo

-"oye tía puedo preguntarte algo?" – preguntó Carla

-"claro, dime" – Crystal

-"cuando viste a Connor con ese niño, por qué no te quedaste con él?" – preguntó Carla

-"vi que el niño era una buena persona, sabía que el pequeño estaba en buenas manos, así que decidí dejarlo ahí con él" – dijo Crystal

-"y después de eso a dónde fuiste?" – preguntó Carla

-"traté de regresar a Rio a buscar a Perla, pero el lugar en el que estaba no era igual a la selva, entonces me perdí, fue mucho después que conocí a otras aves que se dirigían al sur y me dijeron dónde estaba, así que las seguí en su viaje y finalmente regresé al sur, pero cuando regresé a Rio no tuve el valor de ver a Perla…" – Crystal

-"pero por qué?" – preguntó Carla

-"no sé, creí que no me recibiría con las alas abiertas… así que me fui a viajar por el sur, sola otra vez" – Crystal

-"ya veo, es por eso que no te conocimos antes" – dijo Carla

Luego de eso siguieron volando

* * *

Después de un rato llegaron al refugio de Connor

-"es aquí" – Carla y Crystal descendieron hasta el árbol seco donde vivía Connor, pero ahora estaba cubierto de musgo y lianas

-"ok, dejare una pista en este lugar" – Crystal se quitó una pluma negra y la puso frente a la hojarasca y ramas secas que cubrían las cosas de Connor – "espero que sepa que hacer y que vuelva pronto"

-"él vendrá, no te preocupes tía" – dijo Carla

-"bueno, es todo, creo que regresaré a…" – Crystal fue interrumpida

-"a la tribu?" – preguntó Carla emocionada

-"no, iba a decir a la cueva, no puedo volver a la tribu, quien sabe lo que me harían si vuelvo ahí" – Crystal bajó la cabeza

-"entonces le diré a mamá que vaya a verte" – dijo Carla

-"no lo sé… quiero verla, pero no sé si se acuerde de mí… o si se alegre de verme…" – dijo Crystal

-"hagamos la prueba tía, le diré esta tarde" – dijo Carla

-"está bien… solo espero que me reconozca" – Crystal se erizó un poco por los nervios

-"ok, vamos de regreso a la cascada y luego iré por mamá, de acuerdo?" – preguntó Carla

-"está bien" – Crystal y Carla volaron de vuelta a la cascada

-"tía si me permites… debo pasar a otro lugar antes de ver a mamá" – dijo Carla

-"entiendo, ese chico es muy afortunado" – dijo Crystal

-"lo sabes?" – preguntó Carla

-"no pero me lo supuse" – Crystal le guiño el ojo – "anda, no lo dejes esperando, te veo al rato querida"

-"si tía, espéranos a mamá y a mí" – Carla se desvió hacia el límite de la arboleda para ver a Celtic

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del amazonas, Bia se dirigía hacia el límite de la arboleda de nueces

-"no puedo creer que no haya vigilantes aquí" – dijo Bia con una voz llamativa

-"y yo no puedo creer que los angelitos visiten nuestro lado de la arboleda" – Alen salió detrás de un árbol

-"…." – Bia se sonrojó

-"sabía que vendrías aquí, y no sé por qué, pero sospecho que me buscabas" – Alen se acercó a Bia

-"no sé, puede ser…" – mientras que Bia continuaba sonrojada

-"hoy te ves aún más bonita que ayer" – Alen cortó una flor pequeña y la colocó en la cabeza de Bia

-"que tal ahora…?" – Bia estaba apenada

-"aún mejor" – dijo Alen

-"bueno, y ahora qué hacemos?" – preguntó Bia

-"además de decirte cumplidos? Pues, no lo sé, te parece si vamos a la laguna de ayer?" – preguntó Alen

-"sii me gustaría" – Bia sonrió

Luego de eso los dos se fueron hacia la laguna, mientras que Natalie, Ian y Tiago los espiaban

-"wow, el tipo es bueno" – dijo Ian con admiración

-"es amable, sensible, lindo, cosa que otros! No son!" – Natalie tiró una indirecta a Tiago

-"lo ves Ian? Tú no eres así" – Tiago soltó una pequeña risa victoriosa

-"ushhhhh! Idiota!" – Natalie se puso frente a él y le dio una cachetada

-"pero por qué me pegas?" – Tiago comenzó a sobarse – "me dolió!"

-"en serio?" – Natalie se disponía a pegarle de nuevo

-"ya basta ustedes dos, no los seguiré soportando más tiempo, lleguen a un acuerdo de una vez!" – Ian estaba molesto

-"ya Tiago! Cuando me invitarás a salir? Mínimo llévame a los lugares que ibas cuando eras niño…" – Natalie se calmó pero también bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó

-"ese es el problema! Siempre que voy a intentarlo me agredes o te pones bipolar" – Tiago se echó para atrás

-"es que tú también tardas mucho en hacerlo!" – Natalie comenzaba a deprimirse

-"también me haces sentir como que no estas segura de lo que…" – pero antes de que Tiago terminara de hablar, Natalie le dio un beso

-"por fiiiiiiin!" – Ian alzó vuelo y se fue a otro lado para dejarlos a solas

* * *

En ese mismo momento más al norte…

-"bueno hermano, hasta aquí llegué yo" – Falconer aterrizaba en un risco que delimitaba el bosque con un pastizal – "el hogar de Julieta esta al este, tú vas al sur"

-"así es, esto es un adiós supongo" – Connor miraba hacia el sur

-"por ahora, espero con ansias el día en que volvamos a reunirnos los tres" – Falconer extendió el ala a Connor en señal de despedida

-"hasta pronto hermano" – Connor le dio el ala a Falconer y luego alzó vuelo hacia el sur

-"buena suerte hermano!" – Falconer alzó vuelo hacia el este

Luego de despedirse, ambos siguieron caminos diferentes

* * *

Connor volaba más rápido que antes, impulsado por el espíritu de Wendy

-"gracias por este regalo mamá, me hace sentir que estas a mi lado" – Connor aceleró aún más su vuelo – "vaaaaaya, no había volado así de rápido"

-"yo tampoco" – dijo una voz femenina y muy familiar – "es genial, verdad?"

Se trataba de…

-"Skyla!?" – Connor se sorprendió al ver que Skyla iba siguiéndolo desde arriba – "qué haces tú aquí? Creí que te dirigías al norte!"

-"no tengo ganas de ir allá, quiero ser libre, conocer lugares diferentes, como lo haces tú" – Skyla descendió a la altura de Connor

-"aja y por eso me estas siguiendo?" – preguntó Connor

-"también te sigo para que nada malo te pase" – Skyla soltó una risa más falsa que su excusa

-"pero…" – antes de que Connor terminara de hablar Skyla lo interrumpió

-"ya basta de palabras, mejor volemos a máxima velocidad si queremos llegar a tu selva para el atardecer" – Skyla se puso al lado de Connor

-"está bien" – Connor puso la mirada al frente y se puso a pensar – "(su comportamiento es muy extraño, un tanto agresivo, será que ella quiere… no no! No lo creo, quedamos en que eso ya no podría ser otra vez, pero me intrigan sus intenciones, no me queda de otra más que volar con ella hasta el amazonas…)"

-"muy bien, volemos lo más rápido que se pueda, tenemos una selva a la que llegar" – Connor aceleró al máximo su vuelo

-"así se habla 'hermanito' jejeje" – esas palabras de Skyla fueron aún más falsas que las anteriores

Los "hermanos" Alas de acero se dirigían hacia el amazonas, donde se encontrarían con demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día, tal y como dijo Skyla, ellos llegarían para el atardecer…

* * *

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado :) si es así dejenme su review, hasta la proxima!**

**DeltA fuera**


	7. De bien a mal

**Capítulo 7: De bien a mal**

* * *

**Hola mis lectores! :) después de una larga demora xD les traigo el cap 7 de este fanfic, antes que nada quiero agradecerles el haberme seguido hasta aqui! espero que este cap sea de su agrado**

* * *

watch?v=b0e-L9Ab-bk

Tiago y Natalie pasaban un lindo momento volando a ras de la rivera, ahora estaban juntos, unidos por su inocente y tierno amor

-"te amo Tiago, esperaba con ansias este momento" – Natalie volaba a la par con Tiago

-"yo también, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, creí que haciendo mis travesuras te enamorarías más rápido de mí" – Tiago

-"debo admitir que muchas de tus travesuras si me hacen reír… pero a veces te pasas jeje aun así te quiero!" – Natalie se acercó y besó a Tiago

Luego de eso los dos volaron en círculos, todas las criaturas del amazonas podían notar su amor

-"puedo preguntarte algo?" – Tiago

-"si, dime" – Natalie

-"por qué me maltratabas a cada rato?" – Tiago

-"prefiero no decirlo…" – Natalie

-"dime por favor" – Tiago

-"no Tiago" – Natalie

-"dime o diré eso de manera intermitente y molesta" – Tiago

-"dije que no amor…" – Natalie

-"ok, tú lo pediste…" – Tiago tomó una bocanada de aire – "dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime!"

(te apuesto un review a que no leíste todo xD)

-"basta!" – Natalie

-"no pararé hasta que me digas por qué" – Tiago volvió a tomar aire – "dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime!"

(si leíste el de arriba, te apuesto un review a que no leíste toda esta parte xD)

-"ayyy está bien está bien! Te lo diré pero ya para!" – Natalie

-"ok" – Tiago puso una sonrisa de victoria

Luego los dos aterrizaron en un tronco caído y hueco

-"te golpeaba y te estrangulaba porque era la única manera de estar cerca de ti, si no me querías por lo menos podía abrazarte con el pretexto de querer estrangularte" – Natalie bajó la cabeza

-"wow…" – Tiago se sorprendió

-"ahh…" – Natalie suspiró

-"realmente fui un idiota contigo" – Tiago

-"n..no fue tu culpa… si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti, habríamos estado juntos desde mucho antes" – Natalie

-"no, si yo hubiera dejado a un lado mi inmadurez por un momento, habríamos estado juntos desde mucho antes" – Tiago sujetó el pico de Natalie con su ala

-"Tiago…" – Natalie abrazó y besó a Tiago

Pero Natalie resbaló en el acto e hizo que ambos cayeran dentro del tronco hueco

-"lo siento lo siento!" – Natalie

-"no es tan malo jeje" – Tiago

-"…." – Natalie se sonrojó por haber quedado encima de Tiago

Ambos se quedaron un momento viéndose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que ambos rompieron el hielo al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana, tal como debieron hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, el resto es historia, sin pensarlo más de una vez ambos sellaron su amor en ese pequeño escondite que encontraron por accidente

* * *

Mientras tanto, más al norte pero ya no tan lejos…

-"muchas veces me dijeron que podríamos ser… más que solo amigos, sé que piensas que actuar demasiado pronto haría que todo termine!" – Skyla cantaba

-"Skylaaaaa" – Connor se veía un poco fastidiado

-"vivo en la miseria cuando tú no estás cerca…" – Skyla continuaba cantando

-"Skylaaaaa" – Connor se fastidiaba más

-"y no estaré satisfecha hasta que tomemos ambos una decisión" – Skyla seguía cantando

-"Skyla!" – Connor se fastidió – "deja de cantar por favor"

-"ayy pero es una canción muy bonita" – Skyla sonreía

-"si pero quiero tener un viaje placentero" – Connor

-"y no es lo suficientemente placentero con mi presencia?" – Skyla le guiñó el ojo a Connor

-"asdasdadsdsadajkhfjerkhdfqwjdgyewgdwdewdghyuerif…" – Connor no supo que decir, solo se erizó un poco

-"hahaha" – Skyla soltó una pequeña y tierna risa, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a volar de cabeza

-"y ahora que haces?" – preguntó Connor

-"nadando de espaldas, pero en el aire" – Skyla se comportaba como niña pequeña otra vez

-"hahaha…" – Connor ocultó una pequeña risa – "no tienes remedio"

-"pero lo nuestro si…" – dijo Skyla sin que Connor la escuchara

-"llegaremos en unas horas, si nos lanzamos en picada y aprovechamos la velocidad llegaremos en menos tiempo, te apuntas?" – preguntó Connor

-"siempre!" – Skyla y Connor se elevaron juntos hasta lo más alto que habían llegado

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente altos, se dejaron caer en picada, alcanzando velocidades más grandes que antes

-"me encantan nuestras nuevas habilidades!" – Skyla

-"a mí también!" – Connor – "vamos a estabilizar nuestro vuelo prepárate!"

Connor estabilizó su vuelo extendiendo sus alas y cambiando su dirección hacia el frente, pero Skyla no tuvo la misma suerte, no pudo extender sus alas y se fue directamente abajo

-"oh no! Skyla!" – Connor se lanzó hacia abajo para ayudar a Skyla, pero al atravesar una nube le perdió la vista – "no… Skyla…"

Connor cerró sus ojos, creyendo que Skyla había muerto, pero en ese momento

-"me extrañaste?" – Skyla apareció detrás de él dándole un buen susto

-"wow!" – Connor se sobresaltó – "oye casi me matas del susto, creí que tu… no importa, estas bien? Te duele algo? Si quieres te llevo"

-"hahaha" – Skyla solo reía tiernamente al escuchar las palabras de Connor – "estoy bien… pero tu quien sabe, solo escucha lo que acabas de decir, parece como si hubiera…"

-"como si aún hubiera amor ahí dentro?" – respondió Connor

-"si…" – Skyla sonrió y desvió la mirada – "gracias por preocuparte por mí, aunque tú ya no me ames, yo si te amo a ti y siempre te amaré"

Skyla se acercó a Connor y le dio un beso entre el pico y la mejilla

-"continuemos… con el viaje…" – Connor no supo que decir

Luego de eso continuaron su viaje al amazonas

-"puedo cantar de nuevo?" – Skyla

-"claro, por qué no?" – Connor

-"ok! Sé que te va a encantar!" – Skyla

Los dos "hermanos" continuaron volando, para llegar más pronto aumentaron la velocidad cayendo nuevamente en picada y aprovechando la velocidad de su caída

* * *

De vuelta en el amazonas…

-"te ves muy feliz, que paso?" – Celtic

-"muchísimas cosas!" – Carla estaba muy alegre y emocionada – "tienes un rato libre?"

-"para ti siempre" – Celtic sujetó el pico de Carla y le dio un pequeño beso – "pero debo volver antes del ocaso, aún tengo que recolectar comida para los recién nacidos"

-"te ayudaré a llevarles comida" – Carla sonrió

-"enserio?" – Celtic

-"sip, a la vez será como si alimentáramos a nuestros hijos" – Carla

-"wow…" – Celtic se crispó un poco y luego se sonrojó

-"ahh…" – Carla suspiró profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro – "no sé por dónde empezar a contarte"

-"por donde tú quieras amor, te escucharé de igual manera" – Celtic

-"awww gracias" – Carla le dio un beso en la mejilla a Celtic

-"y… a dónde iremos?" – Celtic

-"primero iremos a mi hogar, necesito hablar con mamá sobre algo importante" – Carla

-"pero… no sé si sea correcto que esté en su territorio" – Celtic

-"descuida, mi Abu te dejará estar ahí aunque sea un rato" – Carla

-"está bien, lo haré por ti" – Celtic

Luego de eso, Carla y Celtic se fueron directo al santuario, donde Carla le haría una invitación a Perla para dar un paseo

Pero en el santuario se suscitaba un problema

-"quién habrá sido tan cruel como para hacer esto?" – Perla

-"no lo sé, lo más extraño es que ni siquiera Roberto vio quién fue… y ya van tres este día…" – Eduardo

Una pareja de guacamayos spix se lamentaba al haber perdido a su huevo, alguien lo había tirado fuera del nido

-"que crueldad…" – Blu

-"seguramente fue alguno de los de la tribu escarlata" – Eduardo

-"papá, no crees que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones? No hay pruebas de que hayan sido ellos" – Perla

-"pero si no fueron ellos, no sé quién habrá sido, debe ser alguien que tenga algo en contra de nuestra tribu" – Eduardo

-"no creen que pudo haber sido alguna criatura diferente a un ave?" – Blu

-"si, es posible, quizá fue alguna serpiente" – Perla

-"están seguros de que no vieron nada?" – preguntó Eduardo a la pareja de guacamayos spix

-"estábamos fuera cuando esto pasó, salimos a traer comida para cuando naciera nuestro hijo pero… cuando llegamos…" – la guacamaya se puso a llorar otra vez

-"que triste…" – Blu bajó la cabeza

-"esto es inaudito, alguien nos está saboteando y ni siquiera tenemos pistas de quién pudo ser" – Eduardo

Blu, Perla y Eduardo fueron a la parte más alta del santuario a reunirse con los vigilantes para hablar sobre la situación

* * *

Por otro lado, Carla le contaba a Celtic lo que había pasado ese día y estaban llegando al santuario

-"Carla enserio no creo que tu abuelo me deje estar aquí" – Celtic estaba nervioso

-"tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien" – Carla

-"si tú lo dices…" – Celtic

Carla y Celtic volaron hasta el interior del santuario a donde estaban sus nidos pero no encontraron a Perla

-"creí que mis papás estarían aquí" – Carla salió del nido de Blu y Perla

-"preguntémosle a alguno de los tuyos" – Celtic

Pero muchos veían raro a Celtic por estar dentro de su santuario

-"aunque pensándolo bien creo que mejor te sigo…" – Celtic

-"mientras estés conmigo no pasará nada, no te preocupes amor" – Carla le dio un beso en la mejilla a Celtic

Luego de eso volaron alrededor del santuario buscando a Perla, hasta que Carla vio que estaban reunidos en la parte alta

-"ahí están!" – Carla y Celtic se dirigieron hacia allá

-"debemos hacer algo" – Roberto

-"pero qué? Que sugieres Roberto?" – preguntó Blu algo frustrado

-"pues, no lo sé" – Roberto se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de Blu

-"a diferencia de ti yo si tengo una idea" – Blu – "principalmente debemos doblar la vigilancia, tanto de día como de noche, en vez de que haya una brigada, mejor que estén todos atentos, también podríamos poner algunas trampas en las posibles rutas que el saboteador use para atacar los nidos"

Todos se quedaron algo impresionados, hasta Eduardo ya que era la primera vez que Blu tomaba la iniciativa dentro del grupo y callaba a su competencia

-"odio admitirlo pero es una buena idea" – Eduardo – "Roberto, quiero que posiciones a todos en el santuario y que formen un perímetro de vigilancia, que no dejen pasar a ningún ave que no sea uno de los nuestros"

Roberto asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue junto con los demás vigilantes, en ese momento llegó Carla con Celtic

-"hola, interrumpimos algo?" – preguntó Carla

-"claro que no hija" – Perla

-"hey! qué haces tú aquí?" – Eduardo se acercó a Celtic

-"yo… este…" – Celtic estaba nervioso, pero Carla se interpuso entre los dos

-"viene conmigo Abu" – Carla

-"bien, cuando sea eso no hay problema" – Eduardo

-"por qué lo dices? Pasa algo?" – Carla

-"alguien ha estado saboteando nuestros nidos y ha derribado algunos huevos" – Eduardo

-"qué? También a ustedes?" – Celtic

-"qué?" – Eduardo se sorprendió un poco

-"a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo" – Celtic – "pasaba que cuando los padres iban por comida para su futuro hijo, al regresar no encontraban su huevo, muchos los encontraron estrellados en el suelo… y los pocos que nacieron fueron asesinados"

-"ustedes saben quién ha sido?" – Eduardo

-"no, no lo sabemos, ahora los padres no quieren salir de sus nidos por miedo a que le pase algo a su polluelo, es por eso que Felipe envía a todos los que no tenemos hijos a recolectar alimento para los padres" – Celtic

-"entonces no son ustedes los que nos sabotean, creí que eran ustedes" – Eduardo

-"jamás haríamos algo como eso, pero quien haya sido es muy rápido, lo único que encontramos fue una pluma negra cerca del ultimo nido al que atacaron" – Celtic

-"(pluma negra…)" – Carla recordó que conocía solo a una ave con plumas negras y esa ave era Crystal – "o..oye Celtic, tienen la pluma que encontraron?"

-"de hecho aquí la traigo, se la pedí a Alen, él fue quien la encontró, se la pedí para investigar un poco" – Celtic sacó debajo de su ala la pluma negra

-"mmmm…" – Eduardo vio la pluma con cierta curiosidad

-"papá que pasa?" – Perla

-"no pasa nada" - Eduardo

La pluma era muy distinta a las de Crystal, era más larga y delgada, las plumas de Crystal eran cortas y gruesas

-"ufff… que bueno, no es de…" – Carla se quedó callada porque estaba a punto de revelar la presencia de Crystal – "oye mamá, podemos hablar un rato?"

-"hablar? Claro, espérame allá abajo en un momento te alcanzo" – Perla

-"si mamá" – Carla y Celtic bajaron hasta las piedras que estaban en medio de la pequeña laguna del santuario

-"oye y cómo le dirás lo de tu tía?" – Celtic

-"descuida, tengo una idea, pero necesito que me ayudes también" – Carla

-"ok, cual es el plan?" – Celtic

-"mira, mi idea es decirle a mamá que quieres pedirme matrimonio y que lo harás en la cascada donde vive mi tía, pero que necesito que vaya para que me dé consejos de que responderte" – Carla

-"oye pero… wow! Esta casi perfecto pero, creo que para pedir matrimonio no se le dice a la pareja jejeje" – Celtic

-"es verdad… entonces le diré que me quieres llevar a ese lugar pero que no sé si sea seguro y que necesito que me vaya a vigilar por miedo a que me vayas a hacer algo malo" – Carla

-"wow qué!?" – Celtic

-"confía en mí" – Carla le guiño el ojo a Celtic

-"está bien… entonces, creo que debo irme no? para que no empiece la escena aquí…" – Celtic

-"espera, es opcional que vayas, pero si quieres ir la cascada está rio arriba de donde los encontramos la otra vez" – Carla

-"de acuerdo… creo que si iré… rayos esto va a estar fuerte…" – Celtic se puso aún más nervioso

-"ok, te veo allá!" – Carla

A los pocos minutos bajó Carla y le dijo que la acompañara a la cascada esta tarde, Perla aceptó y luego regresó con Blu y Eduardo

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado del amazonas, para más exactos en una laguna, una laguna muy tranquila y solitaria, a pesar de estar en medio de la selva pocas criaturas sabían de su existencia, era el lugar perfecto para meditar a solas o para jugar sin ser molestados, en ella, sobre un nenúfar gigante se encontraban dos guacamayos de especies diferentes, una hembra y un macho, una spix azul y un escarlata

-"este lugar es mi preferido" – Alen miraba el cielo al lado de Bia

-"el mío también, es muy tranquilo" – Bia puso sus alas detrás de su cabeza – "y estar acostada sobre este nenúfar lo hace mucho mejor"

-"es el lugar perfecto para relajarse un rato" – Alen se estiró y usó el viejo truco del bostezo, al bajar sus alas puso una detrás de Bia

-"sabes, antes me hubiera sentido insegura de estar a solas contigo, ya que eras un…" – Bia no terminó de decir

-"por favor no lo digas, eso ya quedó atrás" – Alen

-"lo sé lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que me agrada tu compañía" – Bia volteó a ver a Alen – "me agrada tu nueva forma de ser"

-"no lo logré solo, mis padres me ayudaron" – Alen

-"pero creí que ellos estaban…" – Bia

-"lo están… pero cuando estaba en Rio en mis sueños ellos estuvieron conmigo, me pusieron pruebas y me ayudaron a recordar cómo era antes, después de eso pudieron descansar en paz" – Alen miró al cielo

-"que linda experiencia, yo no sé si quiero recordar lo que pasó en Rio y antes de eso…" – Bia desvió su mirada

-"aún lo extrañas cierto?" – preguntó Alen

-"a quién? – Bia

-"a Connor" – Alen

-"un poco, pero él jamás volverá, además no fue totalmente sincero conmigo, hubo muchísimas cosas que jamás me contó, no puedo perdonarlo por eso" – Alen

-"seguro que tenía sus razones" – Alen

-"de cualquier forma me gusta alguien más…" – Bia se sonrojó

-"enserio? De quién se trata?" – Alen

-"te lo diré al final del día" – Bia cerró sus ojos

-"de acuerdo" – Alen

-"sígueme hablando de ti" – Bia

-"qué te gustaría saber?" – Alen

-"no lo sé, cuéntame algo" – Bia continuaba con sus ojos cerrados e igual de sonrojada

-"haha está bien, te contaré una anécdota que viví con mi tío" – Alen

Alen y Bia se quedaron acostados sobre ese nenúfar gigante toda la tarde, conociéndose más profundamente el uno al otro y al mismo tiempo formando un vínculo entre ellos dos

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la tarde comenzó a llegar a su fin, el ocaso estaba por comenzar y era el momento en que pasarían cosas muy importantes, Perla se reencontraría con Crystal, volverían a ser tan unidas como antes? Y no olvidemos la llegada de Connor y Skyla al amazonas, con sus nuevas habilidades habían hecho menos tiempo y estaban a punto de llegar…

(Bueno, esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y… ahhhhh no se crean xD hay más, vayan por un café o un té y unas galletitas para acompañar lo que viene ahorita :3 ….. ya? xD vale pues, continúen leyendo)

* * *

-"ya llegamos?" – Skyla

-"no" – Connor

-"ya llegamos?" – Skyla

-"no" – Connor

-"ya llegamos?" – Skyla

-"ehh… si!" – Connor

-"enserio?" – Skyla

-"no hahaha" – Connor

-"mmmm…" – Skyla volaba de espaldas

-"realmente es divertido volar así?" – Connor

-"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Es relajante además" – Skyla

-"a ver lo intentaré" – Connor se dio la vuelta para volar igual que Skyla – "oye es verdad!"

-"es hermoso, ver el ocaso y sentir el aire en mi cara, es tan relajante y más estando contigo" – Skyla

-"si… tu compañía es relajante, me alegra que vengas conmigo" – Connor sonrió

-"lo sé…" – Skyla también sonrió

En ese momento Connor miró hacia abajo

-"oye ya llegamos! No miento esta vez" – Connor se enderezó

-"enserio?" – Skyla

-"si enserio!" – Connor comenzó a descender y Skyla lo siguió

En ese mismo momento, en la cascada de Crystal

-"y dónde está Celtic?" – preguntó Perla

-"no lo sé" – Carla

-"espero que no se quiera pasar de listo contigo porque se las verá conmigo" – Perla

-"si, oye por qué no lo esperamos allá abajo?" – Carla

-"bueno" – Perla siguió a Carla hasta una pequeña planicie de arena

-"(dónde estás tía…?)" – Carla estaba muy ansiosa porque se reencontraran Perla y Crystal

Y como si las estrellas la hubieran escuchado, en ese momento llegó Crystal, tomó un profundo respiro y luego…

-"esperabas a alguien…? Hermanita…?" – Crystal

-"hermanita? Me dices a mí?" – Perla no reconocía a Crystal

-"que gusto volver a verte Perla…" – Crystal se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa, pero Perla no la reconocía, hasta que la vio a los ojos

-"no es posible…" – Perla se sorprendió y su voz se escuchaba ahogada – "Es…Esmeralda…? Eres tu…?"

-"te acuerdas de mí hermanita…" – Crystal comenzó a llorar de alegría

-"Esmeralda!" – Perla no se quedó atrás, comenzó a llorar y luego las dos se abrazaron fuertemente

Perla y Crystal se abrazaban muy fuerte, ya que no se habían visto en muchos años, las dos estaban muy alegres de haberse encontrado nuevamente, lloraban de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo

-"…" – Carla secó unas lágrimas traicioneras y luego sonrió

-"pero… no lo entiendo, como sabías que ella es mi…" – Perla

-"ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, yo las dejaré a solas" – Carla salió volando mientras que Perla y Crystal se quedaban juntas

Ambas tenían muchísimo de que hablar pero, cómo se tomaría Perla el hecho de que su propio padre desterrara a Crystal?

* * *

Carla volaba tranquilamente y muy feliz por lo que había pasado, en el camino se encontró con Celtic

-"hey! como te fue?" – Celtic

-"bastante bien! Mamá reconoció a mi tía y las dos están felices de verse!" – Carla

-"qué bueno que todo salió bien" – Celtic

-"lo sé, fue muy lindo verlas así" – Carla

Ambos volaban hacia la arboleda de nueces pero no se daban cuenta de que alguien venía detrás de ellos

-"interrumpo algo?" – Connor y Skyla venían llegando

-"Connor!?" – Carla se sorprendió – "que haces aquí?"

-"vengo de paso, ya no soy bienvenido?" – Connor

-"no no, es que me sorprende verte de nuevo, creí que ya no te veríamos más" – Carla

-"pues creo que tuvieron suerte, solo vine por mis cosas" – Connor

-"y después de iras?" – Carla

-"pues sí, esa es la idea" – Connor

-"si pero, no puedes irte todavía!" – Carla – "es decir, que bueno que volviste! Hay alguien a quien tienes que ver!"

Carla volvió a alegrarse, dos encuentros en un solo día

-"a quién?" – preguntó Skyla un poco celosa

-"ya lo verán, solo diré que tiene mucho que ver con Connor" – Carla

-"y cómo es que no me contaste Connor?" – Skyla

-"no te alteres, ni él la conoce, pero sin su ayuda el no estaría aquí" – Carla sonrió

-"me pregunto quién será" – Connor se puso a pensar

-"por cierto, se ven diferentes, en especial tú, te ves un poco más grande y tu penacho creció más" – Carla

-"ahh sí, es que pasaron muchas cosas mientras estábamos en el norte" – Connor

-"luego les contaremos lo que pasó, primero conozcamos a la señorita que tiene que ver con Connor" – Skyla

-"está ocupada ahora mismo, también tiene mucho que ver con mi mamá, pero iremos a verlas más al rato" – Carla

-"bien, primero iré por mis cosas" – Connor

-"ok, pero aun no te vayas eh" – Carla

-"claro claro" – Connor y Skyla fueron hacia el refugio de Connor

-"mejor te sigo para asegurarme, vamos amor" – Carla y Celtic siguieron a Connor

Mientras volaban hacia el refugio

-"veo que también ha habido muchos cambios para ustedes" – Connor

-"si, algunos pero no tantos, también ha habido algunos problemas aquí" – Carla

-"problemas de qué tipo?" – Skyla

-"alguien ha estado saboteando nuestros nidos y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo hemos visto" – Celtic

-"ahhhhhhh… un acechador que causa daño sin motivos, mi favorito" – Skyla se saboreó

-"eh?" – Carla

-"creo que lo que quiso decir es que nos encargaremos de resolver eso" – Connor

-"enserio? Se los agradeceríamos mucho" – Celtic – "lo único que tenemos es una pluma"

-"puedo verla?" – Skyla

-"si, la tengo por aquí" – Celtic buscaba la pluma – "no la tengo"

-"me la diste a mí recuerdas?" – Carla

-"cierto jeje" – Celtic – "la tienes?"

-"no… no sé dónde la dejé" – Carla

-"bueno, teníamos una pluma" – Celtic

-"eso no lo hace más difícil, en cuanto lo encuentre lo mataré" – Skyla

-"hasta yo podría hacerlo ahora" – Connor

-"wow, se volvieron más fríos en ese aspecto" – Carla

-"eso siempre debe manejarse con frialdad, yo ya era así, el que cambió más fue Connor" – Skyla

-"ya veo" – Carla

-"veo que también tus hermanos se consiguieron pareja" – Connor

-"por qué lo dices?" – Carla

-"hace unos segundo acabamos de sobrevolar a Tiago y a la pequeña Natalie, ambos estaban juntos y… no detallaré más jeje" – Connor

-"vaaaaaaaaaaaya, finalmente ese tonto dio un gran paso" – Carla – "pero dijiste hermanos, y Bia?"

-"está aquí abajo, con el chico escarlata sobre un nenúfar" – Connor

-"que!?" – Carla se sorprendió

Todos voltearon a ver hacia abajo y era verdad, sobre aquel nenúfar estaban Bia y Alen

-"bueno, ya es el ocaso y el día está acabando" – Bia se dio la vuelta hacia Alen – "quieres saber quién me gusta…?"

-"descuida, no es necesario, son cosas tuyas y eso no me incumbe" – Alen

-"de todos modos te diré" – Bia se acercó a Alen y lo besó en el pico – "me gusta el nuevo tú"

-"y a mí me gustas tú" – Alen le devolvió el beso a Bia pero esta vez duró más tiempo

Mientras se besaban, Bia abrió los ojos y alcanzó a mirar que sobrevolaban Connor, Skyla, Carla y Celtic

En ese momento se despegó de Alen y él también los vio

-"hey, que no es el chico de los halcones?" – Alen

-"…" – Bia solo bajó la cabeza – "tengo que irme"

-"pero…" – antes de que Alen pudiera detenerla ella se fue directo al santuario

* * *

Mientras…

-"Connor, debes entenderla, ella te esperó por dos meses y tú no diste ninguna señal, así que alguien más…" – Carla fue interrumpida

-"no importa, algo me dice que hay cosas más importantes que eso" – Connor

-"…" – Skyla quería sonreír por lo que habían visto, pero también se sentía mal al ponerse en el lugar de Connor

Cuando llegaron al refugio

-"vaya, este lugar también cambió mucho" – Connor entró y quitó la hierba que cubría el montón de ramas que ocultaba su bolsa

-"a eso le llamo ingenio" – Skyla – "nadie podría encontrar tu bolsa ahí"

-"jeje" – Connor terminó de sacar su bolsa y luego vio la pluma que le dejó Crystal, la recogió y luego comenzó a observarla detenidamente – "es extraño, siento algo familiar en esto"

-"es de ella, será un encuentro inolvidable, créeme" – Carla

-"quiero verla ahora" – Connor

-"pero está hablando con mi mamá" – Carla

-"no entiendo, tiene que ver contigo pero que tiene que ver con la señorita Perla?" – Connor

-"es su hermana… es mi tía" – Carla – "eres… como mi primo…"

-"…" – Connor quedó muy sorprendido por eso al igual que todos

Mientras Connor digería esto, en la cascada comenzaba a surgir la tensión

-"que que!?" – Perla – "papá dijo eso…?"

Perla se puso muy triste al escuchar la historia de Crystal

-"si…" – Crystal también se ponía triste

-"no puedo creerlo!" – Perla se enojó – "vamos!"

-"a dónde?" – Crystal

-"al santuario, papá me debe una explicación, una muy grande explicación!" – Perla salió volando

-"no Perla! Espera!" – Crystal siguió a Perla para detenerla

* * *

Si bien no ocurriría una tragedia, si habría una fuerte charla familiar, Connor y los demás fueron a la cascada a buscar a Crystal, pero no la encontraron

Skyla vio a Perla y a Crystal que volaban a lo lejos, se dirigían hacia el santuario

-"tan pronto?" – Carla

Así que las siguieron, el tiempo no se sentía a la hora de volar de regreso al santuario

* * *

Pero era preferible que no llegaran…

-"tu… fuiste tú! Volviste a traer el mal a nuestra tribu!" – Eduardo estaba furioso de ver a Crystal

-"basta papá! Como puedes decir eso!? Cómo pudiste hacerle todo eso a mi hermana!?" – Perla lloraba y estaba furiosa al mismo tiempo

-"ella fue la culpable del incendio de hace años! Ella mató a tu madre!" – Eduardo se acercó furioso a Crystal

-"que piensas hacerle!? Si vas a atacarla primero debes atacarme a mí!" – Perla se interpuso entre Crystal y Eduardo

-"Perla Perla! Tranquila!" – Blu trataba de calmar a Perla

-"cállate Blu! Esto no es asunto tuyo!" – Perla

-"lárgate arpía! No eres bienvenida aquí!" – Eduardo empujó a Crystal y la hizo caer

-"hey hey hey!" – Connor intervino – "como se atreve a maltratar así a una hembra? Y más siendo su propia hija!?"

-"tú tampoco eres bienvenido aquí! Pusiste en peligro a mi hija y a su familia!" – Eduardo golpeó con sus garras a Connor, causándole una herida en la cara y derribándolo

-"no te atrevas!" – Skyla se lanzó contra Eduardo y lo golpeó con una de sus alas, arrojándolo hasta un árbol, ella se volvió a lanzar y lo sujetó del cuello con sus garras – "ahora moriras…"

-"Skyla no!" – Connor – "suéltalo…"

-"pero este desquiciado no merece vivir, golpeó a su propia hija y te golpeó a ti" – Skyla apretaba más el cuello de Eduardo

-"suéltalo!" – Roberto se lanzó contra Skyla pero ella lo golpeó con una de sus alas, arrojándolo fuera del lugar

-"son unos monstruos! Nos matarán a todos! Seguro ellos son los que atacaron nuestros nidos!" – decía la multitud

En ese momento Skyla decidió soltar a Eduardo, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo

-"son unos monstruos…" – Eduardo tomaba aire

-"no, ellos solo hacen lo correcto, tú eres un verdadero monstruo" – Perla – "despreciaste a mi hermana, la desterraste cuando solo era una pequeña, tú fuiste quien mató a mamá cuando no quisiste salvar a Esmeralda…"

Todos se conmocionaron al escuchar eso

-"…" – Crystal lloraba en el suelo

-"quédate con tu maldito santuario, tú ya no eres mi papá" – Perla se dio la vuelta violentamente y luego se fue

Skyla se volvió a acercar a Eduardo

-"te perdoné la vida esta vez gusano, pero escúchame bien, comete un solo error, pon una garra sobre alguna de ellas y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu tribu, porque yo me encargaré de eliminarte" – Skyla se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con Connor y los demás

Blu, Bia y Carla también abandonaron a Eduardo, mientras que el resto de la tribu lo mal veía, solo Roberto lo apoyaba ahora

-"oigan, mientras estaba por aquí, encontré un bonito lugar donde pasar la noche, les gustaría seguirnos?" – preguntó Connor a la familia de Blu y Perla

-"…" – Perla no decía nada, estaba conmocionada al igual que todos

-"si iremos, no tenemos a donde más ir" – Blu

-"les va a encantar, es un cómodo lugar en los manglares" – Connor

Todos se fueron más al sur, a los manglares donde sería su nuevo hogar, nadie quería decir una sola palabra después de lo que pasó

Qué sería de la tribu ahora que sabían la verdad sobre Eduardo? Y lo más importante, que sucedería con la familia?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^ si es así dejame tu review, te invito a leer mis demás historias :) nos vemos hasta la proxima!**


	8. Una larga noche

**Capítulo 8: Una larga noche**

* * *

**Hola mis lectores! :) que gusto estar actualizando, primero que nada, quiero agradecer al autor 'phoenix-bird-blu' por sugerirme algunas cosas para esta historia, una de ellas, la inclusión de una nueva criatura que conocerán en este capítulo! sin más que decir, que lo disfruten! :)**

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó por completo, la familia de Blu, Connor y Skyla se habían asentado en un lugar muy tranquilo, los manglares del sur, era un terreno muy húmedo, las ramas y raíces de los árboles proporcionaban un seguro y cómodo refugio no solo para pasar la noche, sino para quedarse a vivir de por vida

La familia de aves se asentó en una pequeña meseta de arena que se encontraba bajo los árboles del manglar, mientras que Connor y Skyla decidieron dormir en las ramas, así podrían estar alertas si había algún peligro

* * *

00:00 am

-"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – un grito a lo lejos

-"Connor… escuchaste eso?" – Skyla

-"si, lo escuché" – Connor se levantó – "qué podrá haber sido?"

-"deberíamos investigar, el grito vino de aquella dirección" – Skyla señaló hacia su derecha

-"no creo que debamos ir los dos, si se trata de algún peligro no podemos dejar desprotegida a la familia de Blu y Perla" – Connor

-"yo iré, tengo más experiencia cazando de noche" – Skyla

-"está bien, pero cuídate" – Connor

Skyla asintió con la cabeza y luego cambió su mirada normal a una de cacería, después de eso se fue volando hacia la dirección del grito

-"qué podrá ser?" – Skyla volaba lentamente y casi sin aletear mientras que con su mirada observaba sus alrededores – "hey, no sabía que podía ver bien en la oscuridad"

Skyla miró hacia la pluma plateada que tenía incrustada

-"gracias hermanito" – Skyla sonrió y luego continuó

A pesar de que sus sentidos se habían agudizado mucho, no lograba ubicar exactamente el origen del grito, de repente…

-"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – una vez más se escuchó el grito

-"por allá!" – Skyla identificó el origen y aceleró su vuelo – "debo darme prisa"

Skyla llegó a lo que parecía ser un montón de maleza, lianas y palmas

Aterrizó y continuó corriendo, removiendo los obstáculos con sus alas y poderosas garras

-"Aahhhhhhhh!" – el grito se escuchaba mucho más cerca

-"ya casi! Resiste! Ya voy!" – Skyla corría a todo lo que podía

Finalmente llegó al lugar, el último obstáculo era una palma enorme y varias lianas, así que se dispuso a atravesarla de un solo golpe

-"alto ahí!" – Skyla entró pero…

-"ahhh… sigue… sigue… ahhh! Nos están viendo!" – una pareja de murciélagos estaba en pleno acto…

-"oh no… sigan en lo suyo! No estaba viendo! Les juro que no estaba viendo!" – Skyla se tapó la cara con sus alas y salió rápidamente de ahí, avergonzada por haber interrumpido a los murciélagos

Voló lo más alto que pudo para pasar inadvertida

-"Dios que pena…" – Skyla seguía apenada por lo que había pasado, pero también recordaba que ella y Connor también tenían momentos así – "ufff…"

Skyla cerró un momento sus ojos y luego los abrió, pero al abrirlos, logró ver algo inusual en el suelo

-"mmmm…" – Skyla se lanzó en picada y luego aterrizó fuertemente cerca de lo que había visto – "oh… eras tú la del grito… discúlpame por llegar tarde"

Frente a Skyla estaba el cuerpo mutilado de una guacamaya escarlata, le habían abierto el cuello y sus alas habían sido trituradas

-"que fea forma de morir…" – Skyla comenzó a excavar un hueco y cuando terminó, sepultó a la guacamaya – "descansa en paz, vengare tu injustificada muerte"

Skyla volvió a elevarse muy alto y luego se lanzó en picada hacia los manglares para no ser vista por nadie

Cuando llegó…

-"y bien? Que encontraste?" – Connor

-"bueno, primero confundí un segundo grito con… ahh… uff… me remuerde la conciencia de solo pensar en eso" – Skyla puso su ala sobre su cabeza

-"pero que viste?" – Connor

-"seguí un segundo grito pero provenía de una pareja de murciélagos que estaban…" – Skyla volvió a tapar su cara

-"oh jajajaja enserio tú los viste en pleno acto?" – Connor

-"shhh! No seas escandaloso, despertarás a todos" – Skyla

-"jajaja ok ok, es que me da risa imaginarte interrumpiendo su… evento jajaja" – Connor

-"y luego de eso nos imaginé a ti y a mi haciendo eso mil veces mejor!" – Skyla

-"ashduygrbebdjhdsad" – Connor se quedó callado

-"jajaja bueno, lo último que vi fue el cuerpo destrozado de una guacamaya roja… las heridas estaban frescas, ella era la que gritó…" – Skyla

-"demonios…" – Connor – "alguna pista?"

-"no, no encontré nada… mejor volvamos a dormir, pero por si acaso estemos alertas" – Skyla

-"de acuerdo…" – Connor se acomodaba en su rama – "entonces… estuvo divertido el show? Jajaja"

-"no tienes remedio…" – Skyla se dio la vuelta y se acostó, pero ocultando una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos se quedaron dormidos

* * *

1:37 am

Ya habían logrado conciliar el sueño cuando…

-"ah…" – Connor se levantó, alzó vuelo y se posó sobre una palmera que estaba cerca de ahí

Miró el cielo estrellado y cerró sus ojos, dejando que el fresco de la noche rosara su rostro

A los pocos minutos

-"es muy hermoso verdad?" – Crystal subió hasta donde estaba Connor

-"oh… te desperté? Lo lamento" – Connor

-"no te preocupes, tampoco puedo dormir" – Crystal

-"Carla dice que había alguien a quien yo debía conocer antes de irme, algo me dice que eres tú" – Connor

-"y qué tal si te digo que no soy yo?" – Crystal sonrió

-"te diría que no es verdad, mi instinto me dice que eres tú" – Connor

-"ahora sí, debes estar seguro de confiar en tu instinto" – Crystal volteó a ver al cielo – "nuestro instinto nos dice muchas cosas"

Crystal recordó la bolsa de Connor

-"la bolsa que tienes, te la dio ese niño verdad?" – Crystal volvió a sonreir

-"qué? Como sabes de…" – Connor – "Carla dijo que de no ser por ti, yo no estaría vivo, siento que te he visto antes, eres idéntica a la señorita Perla pero, hay algo más familiar en ti"

-"eso es tu corazón e instinto trabajando juntos, tu corazón siente la cercanía de los seres que te rodean, tu instinto es quien traduce lo que tu corazón dice" – Crystal

-"estoy confundido" – Connor

-"me alegra que me recuerdes con el corazón" – Crystal – "no estoy segura de sí estarías o no aquí si yo no te hubiera rescatado"

-"rescatado…?" – Connor

-"te contaré todo, pero tengo que decirte que es la cosa más bella que me ha pasado" – Crystal

-"cuéntame" – Connor se acomodó

Crystal le contó a Connor toda la historia, lo que ella hizo por él y como es que lo cuidó

* * *

3:00 am

-"entonces, tú me cuidaste todo ese tiempo? Y mis padres… mis verdaderos padres…" – Connor bajó la cabeza

-"ojala hubiera podido ayudarlos… lo siento" – Crystal

-"descuida, tú hiciste su última voluntad y más que eso, cuidaste mi huevo y me diste una vida" – Connor

-"no puse tu huevo pero, cuando te cuidaba, un lazo se fue formando entre tú y yo, te cuidé como si fueras mi hijo, me dolió mucho dejarte en casa de ese niño, pero supe que estarías seguro, eso fue suficiente para mí, él era buena persona" – Crystal

-"y luego de eso, decidí viajar por el mundo, pero en el camino me encontré a otra familia con los halcones, me sentí como en casa, mi mamá que en paz descanse, me dio una familia, una nueva vida, pasamos por muchas situaciones, buena y malas, nunca conocí a un ave que peleara hasta el último aliento…" – Connor bajó la cabeza de nuevo y secó una lagrima

-"lamento tu perdida Connor…" – Crystal

-"después que se fue, nos fuimos al hogar de un águila, para entrenar y vengar la muerte de nuestra madre pero, el impulso de seguir mi camino era mucho más fuerte, antes de morir, ella dejó esta pluma en mis cosas" – Connor sacó la pluma de Wendy – "ella no quería una vida de Ala de Acero para mí, quería que siguiera mis sueños sin importar que pasara… al final lo conseguí, viaje por muchos lugares y en el camino me convertí en una Ala de Acero"

-"me alegra verte de nuevo y que hayas crecido por buen camino, me hubiera gustado conocer a tu mamá, para darle las gracias por cuidarte e instruirte bien" – Crystal

-"creo que si lo vemos de este modo, tú también eres como mi mamá, cuidaste y empollaste el huevo que mi verdadera madre puso, me diste una vida, sin tu ayuda jamás habría conocido el mundo" – Connor abrazó a Crystal

-"gracias por permitirme tener esa oportunidad" – Crystal correspondió el abrazo de Connor

-"pero entonces… eso significa que tengo, 3 mamás?" – Connor

-"desde cierto punto de vista" – Crystal

Connor y Crystal se quedaron un buen rato ahí, platicando y compartiendo anécdotas de sus viajes

Skyla estaba despierta, así que escuchó toda la plática, no quiso interrumpir así que solo sonrió y luego regresó a dormir

* * *

4:21 am

Connor seguía en esa palmera, Crystal ya se había ido a dormir y él también estaba a punto de bajar, pero justo cuando se iba a levantar

-"hola" – Bia se acercó y se posó junto a él

-"hola Bia" – Connor se veía un poco incomodo

-"volviste" – Bia

-"si, volví" – Connor

-"creí que no volverías…" – Bia

-"qué te hizo pensar eso? Mejor dicho, quién?" – Connor

-"Connor, pasaron 2 meses desde que te fuiste, nadie creyó que volverías y yo fui la última en perder esa esperanza" – Bia

-"si, también parece que no te costó mucho conseguir compañía" – Connor

-"sabía que tocarías ese tema…" – Bia

-"por qué no me sorprende?" – Connor

-"qué iba a hacer si no volvías? No podía esperar toda mi vida" – Bia

-"si, lo sé, en el norte también pasaron muchas cosas" – Connor

-"hablas de la harpía de tu hermana?" – Bia

-"esa harpía! Me espero más de un año, nunca me mintió y renunció a formar una familia con otro de su especie, solo por estar conmigo" – Connor – "no vuelvas a insultar a Skyla"

-"lo siento, también creí que me debías algo por no contarme todo tu pasado" – Bia

-"descuida, es verdad que no te conté muchas cosas, es difícil para mí" – Connor

-"entonces si eres como ellos? Un… asesino?" – Bia

-"no me gusta esa palabra aplicada a mí, ni tampoco estoy mucho en la zona, estoy más de consultor debido a mis conocimientos" – Connor – "no me mal entiendas, soy un asesino de pies a cabeza, he matado a muchos y lo volvería a hacer, aunque, preferiría no hacerlo…"

-"creo que dices la verdad, si fuera mentira, habrías dejado que Skyla acabara con mi abuelo" – Bia

-"su muerte sería injustificada, Skyla cometió ese error, aunque sí estuvo mal de su parte el agredir a Crystal" – Connor

-"es un… idiota" – Bia

-"la familia puede cometer errores, sin embargo tampoco creo que debamos odiarlos por eso" – Connor

-"wow, has cambiado tu manera de ver las cosas" – Bia

-"el amor de mi madre me otorgó todos sus conocimientos, así como su fuerza y habilidades" – Connor

-"bueno, no sé de lo que hablas, pero seguro que es bueno" – Bia se recargó en el hombro de Connor

-"qué haces?" – preguntó Connor algo incomodo

-"necesito un poco de afecto" – Bia

-"especifica qué tipo de afecto" – Connor

-"solo sígueme el juego…" – Bia cerró sus ojos

-"escucha Bia, está bien que quedemos bien, sin resentimientos ni nada, pero solo podremos querernos como los primos que somos" – Connor

-"primos?" – Bia

-"qué acaso no lo has analizado? Crystal es quien cuidó de mí antes de nacer, protegió y empolló mi huevo, es como mi madre, al ser hermana de Perla, hace que tú y yo seamos primos" – Connor

-"sí… ya lo sabía… entonces lo que pasó antes…" – Bia

-"si, es mejor dejarlo atrás, buenas noches prima" – Connor se despidió y luego se fue a dormir

Mientras que Bia se quedó un momento en esa palmera

-"ok… primo…" – Bia se fue a dormir después de eso

* * *

6:52 am

Un ruido despierta a Skyla, ella sin moverse, presta mucha atención a otro ruido extraño, unos ligeros pasos y el rose de las plumas del agresor

-"presas fáciles, cinco hembras… una gerifalte? Uyyy… se ve deliciosa… la violaré y luego la mataré" – voz extraña – "no tienen nidos, bueno, no perderé tiempo en destruir sus huevos hehehe…"

-"ahhhh con que tú eres el que está atacando a los nidos!" – Skyla se levanta repentinamente en posición defensiva

-"qué? Estas despierta! No se vale!" – un ave un poco más grande que Skyla con un plumaje color marrón con naranja y alas oscuras, se estaba acercando al grupo

-"seguramente tú fuiste quien mató a esa escarlata" – Skyla

-"si… estaba deliciosa hehehe" – ave extraña

-"ja! Te acabaré" – Skyla - "buenos días a todos! Es hora de despertar! Ya! Despierten!"

Skyla emitió un chillido de halcón que despertó a todo el grupo

-"wow tienes un buen temperamento, violarte será muy divertido hehehe" – ave extraña

-"qué demonios es eso?" – Perla

-"es un quebrantahuesos, que hace aquí?" – Connor

-"ven y pregúntamelo directamente" – el quebrantahuesos retó a Connor

-"como gustes…" – Connor se iba a lanzar contra el ave pero

-"no, él es solo mío, juré sobre la tumba de la escarlata que vengaría su muerte" – Skyla se puso al frente

-"por mí pueden venir los dos" – quebrantahuesos

-"solo yo…" – Skyla hizo un rápido movimiento que la acercó al quebrantahuesos lo suficiente para darle un golpe al estómago, haciendo que retrocediera

-"maldita gerifalte… tienes mucha fuerza, pero no la suficiente" – quebrantahuesos

-"como me dijiste?" – Skyla

-"gerifalte, se supone que así se llama tu especie" – Connor

-"dame clases después, muy bien todos vayan al interior de los manglares, él no podrá entrar" – Skyla se volvió a lanzar contra el quebrantahuesos tirándole golpes muy leves

-"es todo lo que tienes?" – quebrantahuesos

-"ni siquiera cerca" – Skyla

-"bueno, es mi turno" – el quebrantahuesos le dio un golpe fuerte a Skyla, pero no le hizo nada – "qué tal eso primor?"

-"mi hermanito que en paz descanse golpea mucho más fuerte que tú" – Skyla llevó la batalla al aire elevándose rápidamente

-"no lo harás!" – el quebrantahuesos no se quedó atrás y también se elevó

Pero Skyla era mucho más rápida y se elevó hasta tener la suficiente altura para un golpe mortal

-"adiós encanto!" – Skyla se dejó caer en picada con las garras al frente y muy abiertas

-"por favor, crees que solo conozco tu nombre? Se la forma de atacar de ustedes los halcones y eso no funcionará!" – el quebrantahuesos comenzó a esquivar el ataque de Skyla pero…

-"bueno, has visto a muchos halcones, pero no a una Ala de Acero" – Skyla extendió sus alas para frenar y luego embistió al quebrantahuesos con su pico al frente

Como una lanza, atravesó el costado del quebrantahuesos, haciéndolo caer

-"admito que fuiste un poco escurridizo, pero no eres rival para mí" – Skyla puso una de sus garras sobre el quebrantahuesos – "y bien, qué hacemos con él? Ya sabemos que él fue quien atacó a los nidos"

Nadie del grupo dijo nada

-"en lo personal me gustaría matarlo" - Skyla

-"bien, entonces puedes matarlo" – Connor

-"tontos! S..si me matan… cuando el jefe vea… que no regreso… vendrá aquí con el resto del grupo…" – quebrantahuesos

-"eso no cambiará aunque tu sigas vivo o sí?" – Connor – "adelante Skyla"

-"está bien, lo haré sufrir deliciosamente…" – Skyla regresó su mirada de cacería a su mirada normal

-"espera! No!" – el quebrantahuesos cerró los ojos pensando que lo iba a matar en ese instante

Pero Skyla solo lo levantó con una de sus garras, comenzó a acariciarlo con su pico alrededor de su cuello y luego se puso al frente de él

-"ahora quieres… jugar…? Baja un poco… más tu pico… tengo un regalito… para..para ti…" – quebrantahuesos

-"será divertido verte asesinarlo Skyla" – Connor

-"y me va a matar haciéndome… cosquillas?" – quebrantahuesos

-"shhhh…" – Skyla usó su profunda mirada para hipnotizar al quebrantahuesos

-"oh…" – el quebrantahuesos cerró sus ojos – "sigue… así…"

Skyla finalmente terminó con la punta de su pico en el otro lado del cuello del quebrantahuesos

-"se acabó… la diversión?" – quebrantahuesos

-"para ella no, ella lo llama 'El beso de la muerte' que te diviertas" – Connor

-"pero qué!?" – quebrantahuesos

Skyla enterró su pico en el cuello del ave y luego desgarró todo su cuello, regando mucha sangre por todo el lugar

-"esp….era…" – el quebrantahuesos luchaba inútilmente

-"adiós primor" – Skyla abrió sus garras y luego atravesó el pecho del ave, matándolo finalmente

Nadie del grupo quiso ver, excepto Connor quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ver esas escenas

* * *

Luego de que Skyla enterrara al quebrantahuesos, se reunió con los demás

-"entonces, vendrán más?" – Blu

-"eso dijo el saboteador" – Connor

-"esto es malo, muy malo verdad?" – Blu

-"es más grande que yo, pero no por eso más fuerte y ágil, sin embargo, no sabemos cuántos vendrán y si Connor y yo lo lograremos" – Skyla

-"ojala, Falconer estuviera aquí" – Connor

-"es mejor tomar medidas ahora que podemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo" – Blu

-"entonces, sin ofender pero, Connor y yo somos los únicos capaces de enfrentar a esas cosas" – Skyla

-"necesitamos ayuda" – Connor

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review y nos vemos hasta la proxima! :)**

**DeltA fuera**


	9. Puliendo Recuerdos

**Capítulo 9: Puliendo Recuerdos**

* * *

**Hola mis lectores! :) primero que nada le doy las gracias a Dark Of Nightmare, por su colaboración en este fanfic, sin ella jamás hubiera logrado una buena historia!**

**Aquí el capítulo 9 de Querido Diario y nos acercamos al final de esta saga, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

watch?v=bgu5gAeVbzw

_-"han pasado 2 meses desde la crisis en Rio, todo era feliz desde entonces pero, hace unas horas hubo una discusión muy fuerte entre mi mamá, mi tía y mi abu, si es que le puedo seguir llamando abuelo claro… hizo muchas cosas malas, especialmente con mi tía Crystal, la despreció solo por ser diferente a todos, su propia hija… encima parece que otra vez estaremos bajo ataque por algo más grande y aunque Connor y su hermana estén aquí para ayudarnos, honestamente dudo que podamos salir de esta, esas cosas son más grandes y nos superan en número…"_

Era casi medio día y la familia estaba algo perturbada por lo de anoche, sin embargo Crystal, Carla, Bia, Tiago y sus amigos habían ido a dar una vuelta para distraerse un poco, Blu y Perla se habían quedado en los manglares mientras Perla digería lo que había pasado ayer con su padre

Había sido una noche muy dura, el día había estado lleno de sorpresas, todo era tan confuso para todos

Connor y Skyla miraban tranquilamente el cielo azul, posados en lo más alto de un árbol de nuez de Brasil

-"ha pasado mucho tiempo… y sin embargo parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se fue…" – Skyla

-"lo sé… yo también la extraño mucho…" – Connor

-"pero ahora su alma podrá descansar en paz, se veía muy feliz cuando nos dieron su poder" – Skyla

-"sí…" – Connor

Skyla volteó a ver a Connor y notó la tristeza en su rostro, bajó un poco la mirada y luego lo abrazó, para después acariciar tiernamente las plumas de su cabeza con su pico

Se quedaron así un buen rato y luego bajaron a los manglares para planear su estrategia

Cuando bajaron…

-"disculpa Skyla, tienen algún plan para defender este lugar?" – Blu

-"si pelear" – Skyla

-"qué? Van a pelear como lo hicieron en Rio?" – Blu se sorprendió

-"claro, ellos no jugarían a las damas con nosotros" – Skyla se adentró en el manglar y comenzó a examinarlo

-"y no podrían alejarlos de este lugar? Me refiero, que fueran a buscarlos y llevárselos a otro lado" – Perla

-"aunque es una idea que si se piensa bien resultaría ser buena, no funcionará, ellos mandaron a su explorador a esta zona, aunque los distraigamos por un rato ellos vendrán hacia acá" – Skyla

Connor suspiró y volteó a ver a Blu y Perla

-"lo que viene es inevitable y aunque no hay garantía de que podamos resolver esto, lucharemos hasta el final, así perdamos la vida o no" – Connor

-"no digas eso, seguro que hay otra manera" – Perla

-"y si hablamos con ellos? Estoy seguro que podrían entenderlo y dejarnos en paz" – respondió Blu muy inocentemente

-"pero qué? Crees que esas cosas son tan accesibles como una cacatúa demente o una halcón desquiciada? Ellos matan por placer, si les llegan a decir una estupidez como 'déjenos en paz por favor' les abrirían el cuello" – Skyla

-"….." – Blu tragó saliva – "lo siento"

-"disculpen por decir eso, es que estoy muy alterada" – Skyla

-"eso es verdad, desde que asesinaste a esa criatura estas así, qué pasa?" – preguntó Connor mientras cruzaba sus alas

-"no estoy segura pero, hay algo en esas criaturas que me resulta familiar" – Skyla

-"es extraño, no recuerdo que hayamos visto a uno de esos en las montañas" – Connor

-"uffff… no ha de ser nada, mejor vamos a… vamos a hacer lo que sea, menos seguir hablando de esto" – Skyla se fue caminando con las alas caídas hacia un montón de fango

-"y… qu..qué pasará si ellos vienen?2" – Blu

-"se quedarán aquí abajo y nosotros saldremos a pelear" – Skyla se tiró bocabajo sobre el viscoso lodo

-"pero, y si descubren que nos escondemos aquí?" – Perla

-"ellos no pueden entrar aquí, son muy grandes como para atravesar las ramas, ahora si me disculpan" – Skyla volteó su cabeza y se quedó tendida en ese lodo

-"no creo que lleguen en unas horas, lo más probable es que lleguen mañana, deberían descansar un poco, después de lo que pasó ayer yo me tomaría un descanso, de hecho voy a ver si tengo algo en mi refugio para curar esta herida" – Connor señaló la herida de su cara

-"lamento lo que te hizo ese viejo gruñón al que solía llamar padre" – Perla bajó la cabeza y se puso seria otra vez

-"no es nada, bueno, volveré más tarde, cualquier cosa Skyla estará con ustedes" – Connor

-"mmm mmmmmmmm mmmmm!" – Skyla hablaba con la cara al suelo

-"no te escuché" – Connor

Skyla levantó la cabeza llena de lodo

-"que me despierten si hay algún peligro" – luego de decir eso volvió a enterrar su pico

Luego de eso Connor salió en dirección a su antiguo refugio donde había dejado sus cosas

* * *

El viaje no fue muy largo a pesar de que Connor volaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-"au… arde" – a Connor le ardía la herida que tenía en la cara – "ese viejo realmente me hizo daño"

-"espero tener alguna vendita en mi bolsa" – Connor continuó su vuelo y mientras lo hacía, recordaba aquel momento en que llegó a este lugar

-"tan solo era un aventurero, un guacamayo criado con halcones, mi vida antes de llegar aquí fue bastante extraña, primero esas alucinaciones, luego el presentimiento de mi madre y finalmente la tormenta… no niego que también he vivido cosas extrañas aquí desde que llegué pero, lo más extraño fue la tormenta, me dijo que debía venir aquí, por qué? Como es que aparecieron esas cosas en mi bolsa? Primero un pez vela me roba mi bolsa y cuando la recupero, está llena de cosas! Ufff cuando todo esto termine, definitivamente exploraré el mundo… por primera vez…" – Connor siguió volando hacia su refugio

Mientras, en otro lado de la selva, en la cascada donde vive Crystal, los chicos se encontraban jugando en el agua, necesitaban distraerse un poco después de lo del día anterior y que mejor que mojarse un poco

-"muy bien, aquí voooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" – Tiago se lanzaba al agua columpiándose en una liana, cuando cayó no levantó mucha agua

-"eres un atrabancado! Ya me mojaste y yo que estaba tranquila tomando el sol" – respondió Natalie

-"vamos Natalie no seas tan dura con Tiago" – Carla sonreía por las travesuras de Tiago

De repente vieron como una sombra cerca de ellos se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, que al final terminó con Crystal cayendo al agua y salpicando a todos

-"wow tía, tú sí que sabes divertirte jejeje" – Tiago

-"disculpen jeje cuando tenía su edad jamás pude divertirme de esta manera y pues se me antojó jugar con mis sobrinos" – Crystal

-"hay que admitirlo tía, tienes personalidad jeje" – Carla volteó a ver a sus alrededores – "hey, dónde esta Bia?"

Mientras los chicos y Crystal se divertían, Connor llegaba a su refugio en el árbol seco

-"ahhhhhhhhh! No puedo creer que ese viejo me haya hecho esto!" – Connor buscaba desesperadamente una vendita o algo con que curarse – "eso me pasa por ser flexible, pero si vuelve a intentarlo… del intento no pasará! Ay ay ay! Tampoco entiendo por qué me arde hasta ahora!"

-"no puedo creer que en medio de toda esta basura no me hayan puesto algo curativo" – Connor buscaba hasta que finalmente encontró lo que parecía ser un mini botiquín de primeros auxilios – "creo que es demasiado pero… oh por el amor de! Qué más da?"

Connor lo abrió y encontró algunos frascos, algodón y cinta micropore

-"primero debo limpiar esta herida" – Connor tomó un pedacito de algodón y lo remojó en un poco de alcohol – "debo hacerlo con cuidado, ahora tengo que buscar un espejo…"

Pero en ese momento

-"necesitas ayuda?" – preguntó Bia lo que asustó a Connor

-"pero que…!" – Connor exprimió el algodón con el alcohol y le cayó en la herida – "aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Maldición! Arde más que antes…"

-"jejeje lo siento" – Bia entró al árbol mientras veía a Connor tapando su herida con su ala

-"qué haces aquí? Creí que estarían en la cascada" – Connor

-"quería distraerme pero a mi manera, así que fui a un lugar especial, luego te vi venir aquí y decidí seguirte" – Bia se sentó en el suelo como niña pequeña

-"sigue en pie tu oferta de ayudarme?" – preguntó Connor mientras estiraba el algodón hacia Bia

-"jeje sip" – Bia sonrió

Bia comenzó a tratar la herida de Connor con mucho cuidado

-"auch" –

-"lo siento" – Bia limpiaba la herida de Connor – "parece que mi Abu te atacó con ganas, la herida es algo profunda"

-"uffff… si lo vuelve a intentar yo…" –

-"shhhhh… si sigues hablando no podré terminar" –

-"de acuerdo" – Connor cerró los ojos un rato en lo que Bia limpiaba su herida

Después de un rato…

-"oye Bia" –

-"si?" –

-"anoche yo…" – Connor suspiró

-"qué?" –

-"creo que no dejamos bien en claro las cosas" –

-"a que te refieres?" –

-"a eso… de que tú y yo fuimos ya sabes…" –

-"oh eso, no importa" –

-"la forma en que te hablé no fue la indicada lo siento, estaba muy alterado, muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza" –

-"Connor por qué me ocultaste tu pasado?" – Bia bajó un poco la cabeza

-"ah…" – Connor suspiró profundamente – "cuando nos conocimos, tenía poco tiempo de que mi madre había… muerto… y muy aparte de todo eso, mi vida fue muy complicada, era un pasado que preferí olvidar"

-"pero pudiste habérmelo contado" –

-"no quería que el pasado manchara mi presente, quería un nuevo comienzo" –

-"y Skyla…? Ella es… tu hermana verdad?" –

-"…" – Connor volvió a suspirar

-"dime la verdad" –

-"es mi hermana adoptiva pero… nunca nos vimos de esa manera, desde que llegué al nido, no la vi igual que a Falconer… con el paso del tiempo crecimos y ella… me pareció una joya imposible de alcanzar, sorprendentemente ella dio el primer paso… entonces me sentí correspondido… lo que quiero decir es que… decidimos olvidar nuestra hermandad para poder estar juntos" –

-"la amas?" –

-"s…si…" –

-"aun cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas a mí?" –

-"sí… discúlpame" –

-"sabes, solo me alegra que estés siendo honesto conmigo, te perdono Connor" –

-"gracias Bia" –

-"creo que podemos ser buenos primos, quizá cuando termine todo esto pueda conocer bien a mi nueva hermana jeje"

-"la cosa es… que tengo un gran remordimiento, de no haberle contado a mamá sobre lo nuestro, íbamos a decírselo el mismo día que ella falleció… y cuando volvimos a verla me dejé llevar por la emoción y ya no le dije nada…" –

-"espera espera espera… como que la volvieron a ver?" –

-"verás, cuando regresamos a las montañas, volvimos a nuestro antiguo hogar, pero entonces algo extraño pasó, de repente nos vimos envueltos en una neblina extraña y despertamos en una cueva, donde estaban los fantasmas de papá, mi hermano adoptivo y mi mamá, ellos nos dieron las plumas plateadas que son el símbolo del amor familiar que nos une, por eso nos volvimos tan fuertes y veloces" –

-"increíble, eso si que es extraño" –

-"sí, pero a pesar de eso mi culpa sigue atormentándome cada día… esta en conflicto con lo que siento por Skyla" –

-"ojala supiera como ayudarte Connor" –

Pero mientras hablaban, Connor y Bia no se daban cuenta de que la pluma plateada emitía un tenue resplandor que a su vez estaba cerrando la herida de Connor

-"no te preocupes, supongo que algún día lo solucionaré, cómo te sientes tú?" –

-"pues… no sé qué pensar, mi abuelo hizo cosas terribles" –

-"sí, fue muy cruel con mi tercera mamá" –

-"tercera? Oh si… lo recuerdo jejeje" –

-"sí, bueno, me gustaría ir a verla, vamos?" –

-"sip" –

Bia y Connor ya estaban bien, habían aclarado bien las cosas y ahora iban camino a la cascada, pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó con ese tenue resplandor…

* * *

**Bueno, sé que fue algo corto pero les prometo un par de capítulos especiales que sé que les gustarán! :D sin más que decir, hasta la proxima**


	10. Arma De Doble Filo

**Capítulo 10: Arma De Doble Filo**

* * *

**Hola mis lectores! recuerdan que les había dicho que el final estaba cerca? pues olvidenlo :v todavia faltan varios capítulos antes de eso, dos de ellos capítulos especiales :) en fin, que lo disfruten! gracias por leer**

* * *

El grupo apenas tomaba un descanso y la primera alarma sonó

Crystal fue a donde estaba Skyla, se encontraba muy golpeada y con algunas heridas, estaba fatigada y a punto de caer

-"qué pasó?" – Perla se asustó al ver así a Crystal

En ese momento Skyla abrió los ojos y se levantó

-"fueron…" – Crystal

-"llegaron esos quebrantahuesos?" – Skyla

-"n…no… fueron los de la tribu… guiados por nuestro padre… nos rodearon en la cascada y luego me golpearon…" – Crystal

-"y nuestros hijos?" – Blu y Perla

-"se los llevaron… nuestro padre se los llevó… Carla… Tiago… y los otros dos… intenté salvarlos pero me golpearon y trataron de ahogarme…" – Crystal finalmente se desmayó

-"Esmeralda? Esmeralda!" – Perla trataba de levantar a Crystal

-"ella está bien, solo está inconsciente" – Skyla tomó a Crystal y la recargó en un arbusto y le puso algunas hojas encima – "esto ayudará"

-"debemos ir por nuestros hijos, mi papá se ha excedido esta vez, no lo voy a perdonar!" – Perla estaba furiosa, su mirada había cambiado totalmente

-"no se preocupen, yo iré por ellos" – Skyla se dirigía a la salida del manglar

-"son nuestros hijos, es nuestro deber ir por ellos!" – Blu

-"y él es mi padre, yo me encargaré de esto" – Perla

-"si ustedes van solos lo más probable es que mueran en el intento, si van conmigo solo serían un estorbo, déjenme ir a mí, además juré acabar con la vida de ese viejo si hacia un movimiento estúpido, este es uno y cumpliré mi promesa" – Skyla se elevó de golpe, estabilizó su vuelo con un giro elegante y luego se lanzó velozmente hacia el santuario

-"deberíamos seguirla?" – Blu

-"no me importa lo que ella diga, iré por mis hijos! Vienes conmigo o no!?" – Perla

-"yo? Emm… bueno… si pero… quién cuidará a tu hermana?" – Blu

-"como quieras!" – Perla se fue muy molesta hacia el santuario

-"Perla! Espera!" – Blu se fue tras ella

Mientras que Skyla volaba veloz y silenciosamente hacia el santuario, con un solo parpadeo cambió su mirada de normal a una de cacería, sus garras estaban bien abiertas y comenzaba a ocultarse en los árboles para atacar por sorpresa

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, se ocultó en lo alto de una palmera mientras se aseguraba de que nadie la veía llegar, cuando echó un vistazo hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, esto le resultó muy extraño, no podía ver a nadie, ni siquiera podía olfatear a la tribu, olía a mucho lodo sin embargo

-"qué planean azulitos?" – Skyla echaba un vistazo, de repente sintió que alguien se le acercaba, sintió malas intenciones así que se dio la vuelta y se acostó bocarriba dejando una de sus garras hacia arriba, cuando el guacamayo la quiso golpear quedó atravesado en las garras de Skyla – "ni crean que podrán sorprenderme"

Skyla soltó al guacamayo spix ya muerto, lo revisó y vio que estaba cubierto de fango y hojas, se dio cuenta de que esto dificultaba su rastreo por medio de su olfato, así que decidió bajar

-"por qué quieren hacerlo del modo difícil?" – Skyla bajó lentamente hasta un nenúfar gigante en medio del estanque del santuario

-"ahora!" – gritó Eduardo

De repente todos los guacamayos de la tribu comenzaron a arrojarle nueces y rocas

Skyla se cubrió pero se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta, las nueces y las rocas no le causaban ni cosquillas

-"ahh…" – Skyla suspiró y comenzó a volar en círculos a una gran velocidad, esto hacia que ninguna nuez ni nada que le arrojaran le diera

Mientras volaba en círculos observaba el escenario para buscar a los chicos, pero no los encontraba, solo veía a los muchos guacamayos escondidos entre los árboles y a Eduardo

-"dejaré lo mejor para el final…" – pensó Skyla, en eso se detuvo de golpe y se elevó solo un poco – "escúchenme! Solo he venido a matar a Eduardo, sé que ustedes solo lo siguen por miedo, los que quieran retirarse ahora adelante y serán perdonados, los que quieran enfrentarme, serán eliminados junto con él…"

Al oír esto algunos guacamayos se vieron entre si y mejor se fueron del lugar

-"no no no! Traidores!" – Eduardo

Algunos otros se quedaron con Eduardo, incluido Roberto quien se veía muy asustado y nervioso

-"por favor discúlpenme…" – Skyla cerró sus ojos y descendió rápidamente hacia un grupo de guacamayos a quienes liquidó rápidamente y sin dolor

Eduardo contemplaba esto con mucha ira

-"Roberto!" – Eduardo

-"s..si..si señor?" – Roberto estaba muy asustado

-"quiero que vayas y acabes con ella de inmediato!" – Eduardo

-"pe..pero señor…" – Roberto

-"dije que vayas! O yo mismo te mataré!" – Eduardo golpeó a Roberto y lo puso una mirada llena de odio

-"si…si señor…" – Roberto tragó saliva y fue hacia Skyla

Skyla sintió pena por los guacamayos y decidió noquearlos en vez de matarlos

-"mejor así…" – Skyla se dio cuenta de que Roberto estaba detrás de ella y que le iba a asestar un golpe con sus garras, el cual detuvo con una de las suyas

-"pero qué…" – Roberto se puso pálido al ver que Skyla se daba la vuelta y dirigía su mirada hacia él

-"debes estar muy seguro" – Skyla apretó ligeramente sus garras causándole un poco de dolor a Roberto

-"n…no…no…!" – Roberto estaba paralizado

-"mmmm…" – Skyla cambió su mirada de cazadora a normal y miró a Roberto directamente a los ojos – "duerme…"

Roberto comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y cayó dormido al suelo

Skyla regresó su mirada a cazadora y volteó a ver a Eduardo quién se encontraba extremadamente furioso

-"te di una oportunidad de que te fueras de aquí, una oportunidad de arrepentirte de tus errores y… haces esta estupidez!" – Skyla se acercaba lentamente a Eduardo – "recuerdas lo que te dije ayer verdad? Que si dabas un paso en falso, te iba a asesinar, adivina! Soy ave de palabra"

-"si crees que soy igual de débil que los demás entonces te equivocas! No por nada soy el líder de esta tribu!" – Eduardo se lanzó contra Skyla con las garras muy abiertas

A lo que Skyla reaccionó sin hacer nada, solo extendió sus alas para recibir directamente el golpe, el cual ni siquiera la movió

Las garras de Eduardo solo se hundían en el plumaje de Skyla pero no la dañaban

-"qué te parece eso!?" – Eduardo se veía muy seguro

-"ni siquiera cosquillas, ahora qué tal esto?" – Skyla golpeó a Eduardo con una de sus alas y lo arrojó varios metros lejos de ella

Eduardo se quejaba del dolor mientras que Skyla se disponía a atacar de nuevo

-"y ahora el golpe final" – Skyla se lanzó contra Eduardo con una de sus garras muy abiertas, tal parece que quería atravesarlo con mucho dolor

Pero Eduardo reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el golpe, el cual dio contra un árbol pequeño, causándole un enorme daño al tronco

-"desgraciada infeliz, así que quieres matarme enserio!" – Eduardo se enojó aún más

Skyla solo volteó a verlo y sacó sus garras del árbol

-"te mataré!" – Eduardo se disponía a lanzarse contra Skyla, pero en ese momento

-"alto!" – Perla llegó – "por favor ya basta! Papá esto tiene que terminar!"

Perla le hablaba a Eduardo pero él parecía no escucharla

-"Papá me oíste!? Ya basta!" – Perla movía a Eduardo pero él no le hacía caso – "Papá?"

Perla se puso frente a Eduardo y vio algo raro en sus ojos, no parpadeaba y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas

-"mmmm…?" – Skyla también notó esto – "ah ya sé lo que pasa, Perla! A un lado! Voy a terminar con esto de una vez!"

-"qué!? No! Espera! Noooo!" – Perla trataba de detener a Skyla quien ya se dirigía hacia Eduardo

-"no me mataras!" – Eduardo se lanzó contra Skyla pero ella lo interceptó con sus alas y lo sometió en el suelo

-"qué haces!? No!" – Perla trataba de detener a Skyla

-"no me mataras! No me mataras! No me mataras!" – Eduardo no dejaba de repetir eso

Skyla examinaba a Eduardo y cuando finalmente se decidió, dio su último golpe

-"noooooooooo!" – Perla se cubrió los ojos

-"listo" – Skyla se levantó y dejó libre a Eduardo, solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente

-"por qué…? Por qué tenías que matarlo…?" – Perla comenzaba a llorar

En ese momento llegó Blu

-"Perla! Ya llegué… ya… llegué… uff…" – Blu venía muy fatigado – "oh oh… está…"

-"muerto!" – Perla se aferró al pecho de Blu para llorar

-"no está muerto, solo lo dejé inconsciente, estará bien, solo denle tiempo para que despierte" – Skyla

-"pero… por qué?" – Perla

-"porque él no estaba consciente de sus actos, cuando despierte te lo explicaré" – Skyla

-"y Roberto?" – Perla

-"a ese lo puse en un sueño del que no tardará en despertar" – Skyla volteó a ver a los guacamayos que había asesinado, se dirigió a ellos y se lamentó por lo que había hecho

Pasaron unos minutos y Eduardo despertó

-"qué… qué fue lo que pasó?" – Eduardo

Ahora los ojos de Eduardo estaban normales, volteó a ver a Skyla y luego revisó que no tuviera ninguna herida

-"Skyla te perdonó la vida" – Perla

-"pero por qué?" – Eduardo

-"porque el miedo a morir se apoderó de ti, literalmente te volviste loco, pero ya estás bien, con un buen golpe te he refrescado la memoria" – Skyla

-"yo… lo siento mucho hija…" – Eduardo bajó la cabeza y luego Perla lo abrazó – "fui un idiota, hice muchas cosas terribles contra mi propia familia, no merezco ser llamado padre"

-"…" – Perla no dijo nada, solo lo abrazaba

-"te agradeceríamos mucho si nos dijeras dónde llevaste a los hijos de Perla" – Skyla

-"ellos están en mi nido, ordené que los… uff… que los amarraran…" – Eduardo

-"iré por ellos" – Skyla subió al nido de Eduardo y encontró a Carla, Tiago, Ian y Natalie

Se encontraban asustados pero al ver a Skyla se tranquilizaron un poco, Skyla los liberó y luego la abrazaron

-"todo terminó, su abuelo ya está bien, será mejor que bajen, tiene algo que decir" – Skyla

-"que mi abuelo está… bien? Ese viejo gruñón no es mi abuelo! É..él nos amarró! Se volvió loco!" – Carla

-"sí, estaba loco por el miedo, pero ya está bien, ahora bajen" – Skyla

Los chicos bajaron a ver a su abuelo, quién de disculparía por haber hecho tantas atrocidades, Skyla sin embargo se lamentaba mucho por haber asesinado a gran parte de la tribu

* * *

Mientras, en los manglares, Connor y Bia se habían encontrado a Crystal inconsciente y la habían ayudado a reponerse, ella les dijo lo que había pasado y luego se dirigieron hacia la tribu en el santuario

-"maldición… Skyla espero que no te hayas excedido" – Connor

-"excedido?" – Bia

-"de los 4, ella es la más violenta, aunque es la más tranquila, cuando se enfrenta con alguien, se asegura de hacerlo pagar con mucho dolor y sufrimiento, si ella fue a rescatar a tus hermanos… lo más probable es que la tribu y tu abuelo…" – Connor cerró los ojos un momento y luego aceleró su vuelo, dejando atrás a Bia

-"espera!" – Bia aceleró su vuelo con la técnica que Connor le había enseñado, pero no pudo alcanzarlo

-"mejor no te esfuerces, es inútil" – Crystal, quien apenas podía mantener el vuelo se acercó a Bia – "iremos tras el pero a nuestro paso, no podemos alcanzarlo"

-"pero por qué? Antes podía seguir su vuelo" – Bia

-"están potenciados, sabes lo de la pluma?" – Crystal

-"sí, me dijo hace un momento" – Bia

-"creo que olvidaste que esas plumas los hacen más fuertes y veloces, la chica Skyla tiene un buen corazón, pero cuando lucha por la justicia se deja llevar y puede hacer mucho daño, incluso a ella misma… por eso mi hijo está tan preocupado" – Crystal

-"y cómo sabes eso?" – Bia

-"vivir en el exilio tiene sus ventajas, aprendí muchas cosas, otro día te las enseñaré pero por ahora vayamos al santuario" – Crystal

-"pero, estás segura que puedes ir? Estás muy lastimada" – Bia

-"sí, puedo.." – Crystal

Luego de eso, Bia y Crystal continuaron el vuelo

Connor iba a toda velocidad hacia el santuario, tardaría poco en llegar

* * *

Mientras que Eduardo se disculpaba con su familia, el resto de la tribu comenzaba a regresar, sabían que todo había terminado pero cuando veían a Skyla se volvían a asustar

-"asesina! No te queremos aquí! Demonio!" – le gritaban los de la tribu

Skyla solo bajaba la cabeza, miró de nuevo a los guacamayos que había asesinado y al árbol que había trozado, en ese momento recordó a su madre y discretamente secó sus lágrimas

En ese momento Connor llegó

-"por Diós! Skyla!" – Connor aterrizó junto a ella – "estás bien?"

-"te parece que estoy bien!? Mira lo que hice! Si mamá me viera, se avergonzaría de mí… jamás seré como ella… tengo el poder y sus habilidades pero no su inteligencia…" – Skyla comenzó a llorar

-"es por eso que estás así?" – Connor miró a sus alrededores, vio la cara asustada de los demás guacamayos, vio los cadáveres y luego el árbol

Skyla seguía llorando

-"Skyla…" – Connor se acercó a ella, la abrazó y luego la ayudó a levantarse – "vámonos de aquí, descansemos hasta que tengamos que pelear otra vez"

-"sí…" – Skyla le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y luego se fueron de ahí, dejando atrás a la familia de Blu y Eduardo quienes estaban aclarando las cosas

Mientras volaban se encontraron con Crystal y Bia

-"mamá, Bia, nosotros iremos a un lugar lejos de aquí, pero vendremos cuando los quebrantahuesos lleguen" – Connor

-"te acompaño" – Crystal

-"no, creo que tienes que ir al santuario, ese viejo tiene algo que decir" – Skyla

-"ok…" – Crystal se puso un poco nerviosa al oír esto

-"estarán bien?" – Bia

-"sí, no se preocupen, volveremos pronto" – Luego de eso Connor y Skyla se fueron hasta perderse en el horizonte

* * *

Mientras, muy muy lejos del amazonas

-"el explorador no ha regresado" – quebrantahuesos

-"pues vamos por él jejeje" – un quebrantahuesos más grande salió de un nido hecho de rocas

La tensión y angustia estaban por llegar al amazonas, tardarían días? Semanas? Meses? O quizá solo cuestión de horas? no se sabría hasta que llegaran, sin embargo ellos no eran los únicos que llegarían al amazonas, desde el noreste se acercaba otra presencia...

* * *

**Este ha sido el cap 10 :) muchas gracias por leer y por acompañarme, nos vemos hasta la proxima!**


	11. Un Rayo De Esperanza

**Capítulo 11: Un Rayo De Esperanza**

* * *

**Hola mis lectores! si si si xD sus ojos no los engañan, es el capítulo 11 de Querido Diario, el mismo día lo se lo se lo se, en fin que lo disfruten**

* * *

Connor y Skyla habían ido a tomar un pequeño descanso después del ajetreo de los últimos días, el peligro se acercaba ahora que la parvada de quebrantahuesos se había percatado de que su explorador no volvía

El peligro estaba cerca, muy cerca, mientras que en el santuario, la tribu se despedía de sus miembros que habían caído a garras de Skyla

Los guacamayos spix envolvieron a los caídos en hojas muy grandes y atadas con lianas pequeñas, fueron puestos en nenúfares de su tamaño y encima un lirio que representaba su eterno descanso

Esa tarde la tribu estaba de luto, nadie decía una palabra desde que la bella halcón y el guacamayo extraño se fueron, Bia y Crystal habían llegado, lamentablemente Crystal estaba mal herida, no aguantó más y cayó al suelo

-"Esmeralda!" – Perla corrió hasta su hermana y trató de levantarla

-"tía!" – Carla también fue a ayudarla

-"no creo salir de esta…" – Crystal respiraba con dificultad, tenía una herida algo seria en el pecho

-"no no no no! No digas eso! Te vas a poner bien, me oiste?" – Perla tomó el ala derecha de Crystal para tranquilizarla

Eduardo terminó la despedida de los caídos y luego regresó con Perla, pero al ver a Crystal tan mal, corrió hacia ella

-"Es..Esmeralda…" – Eduardo revisó sus heridas y se lamentó por haberle hecho eso – "lo siento tanto… perdóname…"

-"no… te preocupes…" – Crystal comenzaba a irse – "papá…"

-"qué… cómo… me dijiste?" – Eduardo

-"papá… eres… mi papá… aunque me hayas despreciado… eres y seguirás… siendo mi papá…" – Crystal sonrió con sus últimas fuerzas

-"…hija" – al oír esto, Eduardo comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Crystal – "por favor perdóname… mis errores te llevaron a esto"

-"hermanita… me dio mucho gusto… reencontrarme contigo… no sabes cuánto esperaba ese momento…" – Crystal

-"Esmeralda? Esmeralda! No!" – Perla se puso más triste todavía

-"tía!" – Carla comenzó a llorar, Bia también incluso Tiago

-"Blu! Tienes algo que nos pueda servir?" – Perla

-"oh! Sí sí sí! Ahora vuelvo!" – Blu fue a su nido a buscar su cangurera

-"tranquila hermanita, te pondrás bien! Resiste por favor!" – Perla

-"ya… ya es… es tarde hermanita…" – Crystal cerró sus ojos, ya solo podía hablar

-"no! No me dejes así! No te mueras…" – Perla comenzó a llorar

-"…" – Eduardo no podía decir ni una palabra, un fuerte nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, pero sus lágrimas expresaban su dolor

-"yo siempre… estaré contigo… esto es… solo un nuevo comienzo…" – los últimos rayos de sol comenzaban a irse y Crystal con ellos – "adiós… hermani…ta…"

Crystal soltó sus alas y su último aliento… se había ido…

-"Esmeralda…? Háblame Esmeralda…" – Perla movía a Crystal pero era inútil – "Esmeralda… Esmeralda!"

Perla estalló en lágrimas, Eduardo también y los chicos, en ese momento llegó Blu con su cangurera

-"listo, Linda me dejó algunas medicinas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, tal vez aquí haya algo que salve a…" – en eso Blu observó la escena – "ay no…"

Blu corrió y abrazó a Perla quien estaba incontrolable

Justo antes de que los últimos rayos de sol se apagaran, en un mundo espiritual, Crystal a punto de irse por completo, observó un rayo de luz en forma de ave que se acercó a ella

_-"no mueras… vive…" – _la extraña criatura atravesó a Crystal y al instante despertó en el mundo real

Se dio cuenta de que todos lloraban por su muerte, Perla estaba de nuevo sobre ella, llorando sin control

-"oye… no mojes mis plumas… están más bonitas que las tuyas" – Crystal

-"Esmeralda?" – Perla se sorprendió al ver a su hermana viva

-"Pero si es… es un milagro!" – Eduardo también se sorprendió

-"Esmeralda!" – Perla la abrazó muy fuerte

-"hija!" – Eduardo también la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-"tía!" – Carla, Bia y Tiago también la abrazaron

-"oigan! Me están asfixiando!" – Crystal

-"oh lo siento!" – Perla y los demás le dieron su espacio – "pero qué fue lo que pasó? Que hiciste?"

-"no lo sé, se supone que morí pero… he vuelto a vivir" – mientras Crystal decía esas palabras, en su mente el ave de luz le hablaba

_-"mantén el secreto…" – dijo la criatura antes de desaparecer_

-"tampoco tengo mis heridas, no me explico qué fue lo que pasó" – Crystal

-"bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que estás viva!" – Perla volvió a abrazar a Crystal pero esta vez sin tanta fuerza

-"hija, Esmeralda, delante de Perla, su familia y delante de toda la tribu, te ofrezco disculpas… por todos mis errores del pasado" – Eduardo

-"no te preocupes… papá" – Crystal

-"ahora eres parte de la tribu otra vez, bienvenida de nuevo… Esmeralda" – Eduardo

-"papá, por favor llámame… Crystal jeje" – Crystal finalmente se levantó

-"entiendo, Crystal, bienvenida hija" – Eduardo abrazó a Crystal y ella correspondió el abrazo

La familia se abrazó de nuevo y después de ese momento, se dispusieron a reparar las cosas en el santuario, así como dar el pésame a las familias que habían perdido a uno de los suyos

* * *

Días después, lejos de ahí, en un lugar desconocido y oculto para las aves, en algo que parecía ser un cenote, se encontraban Connor y Skyla

watch?v=fEGI9NbH-mk

El cenote era un lugar muy hermoso, la única forma de entrar era por un hueco más o menos grande en el techo, por el que entraban los rayos del sol que, al reflejarse con el agua iluminaban su interior, en el centro había una pequeña meseta que en medio tenía flores y pasto muy suave

-"este lugar es perfecto para descansar, no lo crees?" – Connor observaba el lugar

-"…" – Skyla no decía ni una palabra

-"Skyla?" – Connor volteó a ver a Skyla y notó que lo estaba viendo con una mirada muy seductora

-"Connor…" – Skyla caminaba hacia él muy lentamente y seduciéndolo con su mirada

-"Skyla…" – Connor sabía que esta era una de esas situaciones de las que no se podía librar de ella – "creo que…"

-"shhhh…" – Skyla lo calló con un beso

Un beso que empezó tierno y duró así por un rato, poco a poco comenzó a volverse un beso muy apasionado

Al beso le siguieron caricias muy tiernas, que de igual manera se volvían más intensas, hasta que finalmente terminaron en el suelo, Skyla sobre Connor, ella lo sometía con sus besos, sin necesidad de usar sus alas, Connor la besaba como si no hubiera mañana al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su suave y fino plumaje blanco

-"te amo" – Skyla se tomó unos minutos para ver a Connor directamente a los ojos

-"yo también te amo…" – Connor miraba esos lindos ojos negros de Skyla – "no estarás usando tus habilidades hipnóticas conmigo verdad?"

-"no puedo encantar a quien me hace temblar… a quien me lleva al cielo infinito cada vez que me besa… no puedo encantar a quien ya me ha encantado a mí…" – Skyla se acercó lentamente a Connor hasta tocar su pico con el de ella

-"creo que ya me has encantado, pero de una forma diferente, ya no puedo evitarlo, te amo mucho Skyla, eres la única que hace latir mi corazón" – Connor

-"y tú eres el único que me hace sentir que estoy en casa, quiero estar a tu lado siempre" – Skyla – "pero tengo miedo…"

-"miedo de qué?" – Connor

-"de que alguna de tu especie intente robarme a mi azulito" – Skyla

-"nadie podrá sacarte de mi corazón amor, eso tenlo por seguro" – Connor

-"lo sé, pero no me gustaría que alguien intentara coquetear con mi novio…" – Skyla

-"creo que… hay una forma de arreglar eso" – Connor

-"si? Cómo?" – Skyla

-"Skylita… cuando tú y yo iniciamos nuestra relación, y te dije te amo, fue por la emoción solamente, pero hoy más que nunca, estoy completamente seguro de decirlo y sentirlo, te amo Skyla" – Connor

-"también te amo, pero eso no soluciona na…" – Skyla

-"te casarías conmigo…?" – Connor sintió como su corazón se detenía al decir esas palabras

-"…" – Skyla se quedó paralizada unos instantes

-"…" – Connor creía que lo había echado a perder todo mientras su corazón se aceleraba a todo lo que daba

-"sí… sí quiero… casarme contigo amor" – Skyla se sonrojó y luego sonrió

-"estupendo… jeje" – Connor no se lo pensó dos veces y besó a Skyla

Skyla correspondió ese beso y continuaron así por un buen rato, bajo los tenues rayos de sol, dentro del precioso e iluminado estanque azul, Connor y Skyla finalmente se unieron para toda la eternidad, bajo la luz del ocaso, ambos se volvían a unir en cuerpo y alma, pero esta vez para siempre

Ya no se trataba de una simple pareja viviendo un momento de emoción, ahora eran marido y ave

-"tenemos un nuevo destino juntos… esta vez nada ni nadie nos podrá separar…" –

-"me agrada… porque no quiero irme de tu lado nunca… eres mi destino y yo el tuyo…" –

-"me siento afortunado, de tener un destino tan maravilloso…" –

-"Connor… tengamos nuestra luna de miel aquí y ahora…" –

-"pero si acabamos de…" –

-"eso no importa, acabamos de casarnos y este es nuestro momento más íntimo…" –

Connor y Skyla volvieron a unirse, todo el día lo dedicaron para ellos mismos, en ese paraíso oculto que era perfecto para unos recién casados como ellos

Luego de varias horas de pasión, Skyla despertó, tenía mucha hambre, así que fue a buscar algo de comer, afortunadamente en el estanque había peces pequeños, ideales para un bocadillo nocturno

* * *

No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a pescar

Ella se encontraba comiendo cuando de pronto

-"mmmm?" – Skyla sintió que algo no andaba bien en la tribu de los azules – "llegaron…"

Rápidamente fue y despertó a Connor

-"amor! Despierta!" – Skyla

-"mm? Qué… qué pasa?" – Connor

-"tengo una sensación extraña, creo que los quebrantahuesos llegaron a la tribu" – Skyla

-"es verdad, yo también siento lo mismo" – Connor

-"mejor vamos a ver" – Skyla

-"de acuerdo, volaremos a máxima velocidad" – Connor se levantó y luego alzó vuelo junto con Skyla

Ambos salieron del cenote y luego se dirigieron hacia el santuario

-"lista?" – Connor

-"lista" – Skyla

Cuando estuvieron listos aceleraron su vuelo y fueron directo al amazonas

* * *

En el amazonas, se celebraba una ceremonia en el santuario, Eduardo y la familia estaban en el frente viendo al público, había un gran banquete que degustar, pero antes Eduardo tendría que decir algunas palabras

-"esta noche celebramos algo muy importante, el regreso de mi hija Crystal a la tribu, así como también su milagrosa resurrección, pero no dejaré de lado a nuestros hermanos caídos, quiero decir que asumo toda la responsabilidad, por mis errores ellos pagaron el precio, lamento mucho esas pérdidas, no he sido un buen líder, pero les prometo no cometer el mismo error otra vez" – Eduardo

Toda la tribu aplaudió a Eduardo, luego de esas palabras comenzó el banquete que estaba compuesto por mucha variedad de frutas y nueces de Brasil trituradas con rocas

Eduardo había invitado a algunos de la tribu escarlata, incluyendo a su viejo colega y rival Felipe, Alen y Celtic también estaban presentes y al lado de sus respectivas chicas

-"ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad viejo?" – Felipe

-"sí, pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos debatimos la gran arboleda, y ahora, compartimos toda la selva" – Eduardo

-"crees que sería bueno unir las tribus?" – Felipe

-"no lo sé, es algo que no había pensado" – Eduardo – "pero supongo que sería bueno"

-"vamos a hablar sobre eso viejo amigo" – Felipe se levantó junto con Eduardo y fueron a hablar sobre el tema a solas

Mientras que Bia y Alen comentaban sobre la situación actual

-"entonces esos monstruos volverán?" – Alen

-"oye! No le digas monstruo a nuestro primo y su novia" – Carla

-"lo siento, desde aquella vez me dan miedo los halcones jeje" – Alen

-"no son tan malos como parecen, solo son más grandes, más veloces, con garras enormes y con picos tan afilados que podrían abrirte el cuello con tan solo verlo!" – Tiago

En ese momento Natalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Tiago, pero esta vez un golpe menos fuerte

-"no seas imprudente" – Natalie volvió a sentarse y a disfrutar del banquete

-"ya nos desviamos del tema" – Bia – "sí, ellos volverán para protegernos de unas criaturas llamadas quebrantahuesos"

-"vaya nombre, suena muy rudo" – Alen

-"sí, algo, pero es verdad, lo encontré en mi libro de animalitos! Digo… en mis enciclopedias… jeje" – Bia

-"tú, siempre tan linda" – Alen y Bia se daban un pequeño beso de pico

Carla y Celtic, así como Tiago y Natalie, pasaban un rato en pareja

-"estoy comenzando a sentir que sobro por aquí!" – Ian, el pelicano era el único del grupo que no tenía novia

-"creo que tengo algunas amiguitas que podrían hacerte compañía!" – Tiago

-"ajsdhjkrhgbdahsgbdhabdvn yo no dije nada sobre eso!" – Ian se sonrojó

-"vamos, yo sé que quieres!" – Tiago se levantó de su lugar y se llevó a Ian

-"creo que me arrepentiré de esto…" – Ian siguió a Tiago a buscar a sus amigas

Por otro lado, Blu, Perla y Crystal, tenían una charla muy divertida, donde Perla y Crystal hablaban de sus experiencias, lo que hacía que Blu se ruborizara con las cosas que contaba Perla

* * *

Toda la familia y la tribu parecían gozar de paz y alegría pero, por cuánto tiempo? Los quebrantahuesos estaban cada vez más cerca, probablemente ya estaban en el santuario y nadie se percataba de eso a excepción de Connor y Skyla, quienes ya venían en camino

-"debemos darnos prisa… ufff… ojalá nuestro hermano Falco…" – Skyla

-"Falconer! Wuuuuuuuu!" – Falconer llegó de repente desde arriba

-"Falconer?" – Connor y Skyla al mismo tiempo

-"debo usar este poder para el bien" – Skyla

-"qué haces aquí hermano?" – Connor

-"mejor dicho, qué hacemos aquí!" – Julieta venía del mismo lugar que Falconer

-"Julieta!" – Skyla se alegró

-"problemas hermanos, problemas y más problemas" – Falconer

-"también aquí, iremos a luchar contra aves despiadadas" – Connor

-"que guay que se escuchó eso hermano!" – Falconer

-"no tienes remedio…" – Skyla

-"de acuerdo, pues será mejor que se preparen, porque una parvada de aves enormes se dirige hacia acá" – Falconer

-"lo sabía! Ya vienen!" – Skyla

Los cuatro Alas de Acero se dirigieron juntos hacia el santuario

-"cuanto tiempo hermanos!" – Falconer

-"no habrán sido más de tres semanas que nos vimos Falconer" – Skyla

-"sip, pero en tres semanas pueden pasar un millón de cosas" – Falconer

-"tiene razón" – Connor

-"y qué me cuentan? Alguna novedad?" – Falconer

-"pues…" – Connor

-"sip… jeje" – Skyla se sonrojó

-"nos casamos!" – Connor y Skyla

-"qué qué!? Wow! Sabía que finalmente se decidirían!" – Falconer

-"felicidades a los dos" – Julieta sonrió – "nosotros tampoco nos quedamos atrás! Cierto amor?"

-"jejeje se podría decir, ella y yo también estamos casados" – Falconer

-"muchas felicidades hermano!" – Connor

-"felicidades hermanito inmaduro! Jajaja es broma, felicidades!" – Skyla

Los cuatro se dirigían al amazonas mientras hablaban, pero la misteriosa llegada de Falconer traía consigo muchas preguntas, cómo es que el sabía dónde encontrar a Connor y Skyla? Y lo más importante, de qué forma se enteró del nombre del quebrantahuesos?

Las dudas estaban por resolverse, así como la lucha estaba por comenzar, nuevamente los hermanos pelearían juntos, esto hacía sentir más seguridad a Skyla y a Connor

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! nos vemos hasta la proxima! :)**


	12. La caída del resplandor

**Capítulo 12: La Caída Del Resplandor**

* * *

_-"esta noche me siento muy feliz! Después de que pasamos por momentos muy duros están pasando momentos maravillosos! Ahora mismo estamos en una fiesta, de hecho ni siquiera debería estar escribiendo ahora pero, da igual! Quería contarte esto mi querido diario…"_

watch?v=wHmP7-SYYz8

Los cuatro Alas de acero se habían reunido de nuevo, y se dirigían al amazonas a toda velocidad, mientras que la parvada de quebrantahuesos ya estaba demasiado cerca de la tribu

-"a este paso llegaremos antes que ellos" – Falconer

-"por cierto hermano, cómo es que sabes tanto? Cómo supiste que ellos venían y que así se llamaban?" – Connor

-"y cómo supiste que necesitábamos tu ayuda?" – Skyla – "qué nos escondes hermanito"

-"yo nada, enserio" – Falconer los volteó a ver y notó sus caras de confusión – "por favor, no me digan que aún no descubren lo que podemos hacer con estas plumas?"

-"pues, no, creo que no" – Skyla

-"es enserio? Por primera vez estoy un paso adelante jeje son increíbles! En un sueño ellos me dijeron lo que hacían estas plumas, aparte de hacerte más fuerte y veloz, te protegen de heridas y daños mortales, pueden regenerar heridas pequeñas y aparte pueden compartir conocimiento entre nosotros! Claro, no es que yo los estuviera espiando, pero hace unos días presentí que necesitaban mi ayuda" – Falconer

-"nuestra, ayuda" – Julieta

-"sí, nuestra ayuda" – Falconer

-"entonces por eso ya no tengo mi herida" – Connor

-"por eso Eduardo no pudo dañarme…" – Skyla

-"cual herida? Y… cual Eduardo?" – Falconer

-"larga historia, mejor démonos prisa" – Connor

El grupo se dirigía hacia el amazonas

* * *

Mientras que en el santuario, la tribu se destrampaba en una fiesta que parecía no tener fin, había baile, música, comida y no faltaba quien se pusiera loco durante la fiesta (Tiago)

-"qué qué!?" – Carla estaba impresionada y muy halagada

-"…" – Celtic le había propuesto matrimonio a Carla – "sé que es muy pronto pero… en verdad te amo Carla, qué dices…?"

-"sí! Es un sí!" – Carla abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Celtic y luego lo besó

-"Te amo" – Celtic

-"y yo a ti!" – Carla estaba emocionada – "se lo diré a mi familia!"

Así que salió y fue a buscar a sus padres y su abuelo para darles la buena noticia

Tiago y Natalie bailaban en la "pista" junto con sus amigos y otros guacamayos, Bia y Alen seguían comiendo y platicando sobre ellos

Por otro lado estaban Felipe y Eduardo, discutiendo los términos para unir las tribus

-"pues no encuentro un motivo más fuerte que compartir la arboleda, si se trata de eso creo que seguiríamos igual" – Felipe

-"es cierto, necesitamos un motivo más fuerte para unirnos" – Eduardo

En ese momento llegó Carla

-"Abu Abu!" – Carla

-"qué sucede?" – Eduardo volteó a verla

-"Celtic me propuso matrimonio! Y le dije que sí! Vamos a casarnos!" – Carla se fue una vez dicho esto

Felipe y Eduardo se voltearon a ver un momento

-"ahí esta nuestra unión" – Felipe

-"bienvenidos a la tribu" – Eduardo

Carla le contó a media tribu sobre su boda (literal)

* * *

Todo era felicidad y alegría en el santuario, pero todo ese ambiente los había cegado, no se daban cuenta de que algo terrible estaba llegando al amazonas

-"llegamos! No los ve… espera! Los veo!" – Skyla – "son 20 al parecer"

-"nada difícil para nosotros y menos ahora! hermanos! Julieta! Recuerdan la vez que mamá nos llevó contra la parvada de Rebeca?" – Falconer

-"sí! Lo recuerdo" – Julieta

-"así es" – Connor

-"vamos a emplear la misma técnica, nos elevaremos hasta ganar suficiente altura, y cuando bajemos… atravesaremos a cualquiera que esté frente a nosotros, eso diezmará su número" – Falconer

-"eh?" – Julieta

Connor y Skyla se quedaron con cara de confusión

-"solo mátenlos como quieran…" – Falconer

-"simple y sencillo" – Skyla

-"y tan bien que me salió el dialogo… ja!" – Falconer

El grupo se elevó para atacar como de costumbre, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alto, dieron un giro muy lento y elegante para cambiar su dirección y prepara el ataque, luego se dejaron caer con las alas completamente replegadas para ir mucho más rápido

-"modo silencioso! Ya!" – Falconer

-"quieres callarte!?" – Skyla

-"no tienen remedio" – Connor

Rápidamente se acercaban a la parvada de quebrantahuesos que, misteriosamente desaparecían uno por uno entre los árboles

-"oh no!" – Skyla se impulsó y aceleró todavía más

-"Skyla espera!" – Falconer

-"se están ocultando!" – Skyla comenzó a girar lentamente para asestar un golpe muy fuerte contra uno de los árboles donde estaba uno de ellos

Cuando Skyla impactó, el golpe que dio en el árbol hizo que una de rus ramas se partiera

Skyla quedó un poco aturdida por el impacto pero estaba bien, el quebrantahuesos no tuvo la misma suerte, el golpe

-"gerifalte? Aquí?" – el quebrantahuesos mayor se posó en una palmera mientras los demás salían de entre los árboles – "no creen que están un poco lejos de su territorio?"

-"me atrevo a decir lo mismo de ustedes" – Falconer – "qué hacen aquí?"

-"no tiene caso hablar con un pollo muerto" – quebrantahuesos mayor

-"me dijiste pollo?" – Falconer

-"cómo sea… mátenlos" – el quebrantahuesos dio la orden de ataque y entonces comenzó la pelea

Múltiples quebrantahuesos se lanzaban contra Falconer, Skyla, Julieta y Connor, quienes se defendían fuertemente

Falconer, Skyla y Connor podían mantener una pelea, pero Julieta quien no estaba potenciada apenas y podía bloquear los golpes

-"debemos proteger a Julieta!" – Skyla

-"yo me encargo" – Falconer sujetaba a un quebrantahuesos mientras otro le llegaba por detrás

El quebrantahuesos mayor miraba la pelea

-"no durarán mucho" – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ver la zona – "está claro que ese imbécil de nuestro explorador fue asesinado por los gerifalte, no entiendo para que lo enviaron aquí, este lugar no tiene nada de valor, hay muchas presas sin embargo, delicias que podemos probar…"

El quebrantahuesos escuchó el ruido que venía del santuario

-"parece que hay algo inusual por allá" – se dio la vuelta para llamar a la parvada pero vio que la pelea continuaba – "qué? Cómo demonios están aguantando tanto?"

Ya había caído casi la mitad de la parvada, el resto intentaba herir a las alas de acero pero no tenían éxito al golpearlos

-"esto es más fácil de lo que pensé" – Julieta

-"no son tan fuertes" – Skyla

-"que no somos fuertes? " – un quebrantahuesos lanzó un picotazo directo al cuello de Skyla, pero sin éxito

Skyla suspiró y atravesó al quebrantahuesos con sus garras

-"cómo… cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" – el quebrantahuesos cayó muerto después de decir eso

-"vaya vaya, estos gerifalte no son normales, ni tampoco ese azul, ni siquiera es un gerifalte, aquella águila tampoco es normal, quienes serán esas criaturas?" – el quebrantahuesos mayor los observaba con cuidado y luego hizo una seña al resto de la parvada para que se alejaran de la batalla

-"suficiente?" – Falconer

-"nos hemos enfrentado a muchos gerifalte, pero nunca nos causaron tantos problemas, me resulta difícil creer que ustedes acabaron con la mitad de nosotros sin ninguna dificultad" – el quebrantahuesos mayor bajó hasta donde estaba el grupo y lentamente se acercó

-"mejor dinos de una vez, quién eres y por qué están tan interesados en esta zona?" – Connor

-"nosotros? No generalices, Vertigio envió a ese inútil a buscar un lugar para conquistar, no entiendo por qué el imbécil vino hacia acá, este lugar es inservible" – quebrantahuesos mayor

-"Vertigio?" – Skyla

-"ese no es mi estúpido nombre, mi nombre es Talos, Vertigio es…" – Talos

-"Vertigio es mi estúpido nombre!" – Vertigio apareció y aterrizó detrás de las alas de acero – "y me has fallado por ultima vez!"

-"pero… Vertigio" – Talos

-"eres un imbécil, dejaste que esta escoria eliminara a la mitad de nuestro grupo!" – dijo Vertigio mientras se acercaba a Talos – "pero claro! Tú no habrías podido eliminarlos, sabes por qué? Porque eres un inútil! Eres débil!

Vertigio tomó a Talos del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo

-"No sé por qué demonios te puse como segundo al mando, ahhhhh ya sé! Porque tu querida y pobre hermana lo solicitó! Ahora niño! Quédate quieto y mira como me encargo de ellos, ok!? Después me encargaré de tu miserable existencia"

Vertigio soltó a Talos y luego bajó hasta donde estaban Connor, Skyla, Falconer y Julieta

-"bravo! Felicitaciones! Ustedes son los primeros en causarme un dolor de cabeza" – Vertigio se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos – "mataron rápidamente a mis quebrantahuesos…"

-"tú nos dirás a qué han venido?" – Falconer

-"creo que ya te lo dijo el inútil de mi ala derecha" – Vertigio – "pero por si lo has olvidado, estamos en busca de un nuevo territorio, abundante en comida y sobretodo… lleno de hembras con quienes divertirnos"

-"…" – Skyla se molestó mucho al escuchar esa última frase

-"este lugar no será el más adecuado pero está lleno de comida y hembras, tuvimos mucha suerte" – Vertigio

-"pues tu suerte acaba de terminar" – Falconer se puso en posición defensiva

-"crees que soy tan débil como los que mataste? Es más, eliminaste a los más débiles, el resto de mi parvada los acabarán en poco tiempo" – Vertigio

-"Falconer…" – Skyla

-"qué pasa?" – Falconer

-"tú y los demás encárguense del resto… yo quiero matar a ese infeliz!" – Skyla

-"pero Skyla…" – Falconer

-"hazme caso!" – Skyla se elevó y se puso frente a Vertigio, mientras que el resto de la parvada se colocaba frente a Falconer, Julieta y Connor

-"mmmmm una gerifalte guerrera eh? Y muy hermosa además… esto será divertido jejeje" – Vertigio se puso en posición defensiva

-"Skyla…" – Connor

-"tranquilo hermano, ella estará bien, en cuanto acabemos con los demás la iremos a ayudar" – Falconer

-"y tú!" – Vertigio volteó a ver a Talos – "si quieres que te perdone la vida ve por las hembras y mata a todo el que se oponga!"

-"si señor…" – Talos no aceptó su tarea con mucho entusiasmo, finalmente fue hacia el santuario donde los spix celebraban su fiesta

-"debemos detenerlo!" – Connor

-"a dónde!? Hahaha!" – los quebrantahuesos le bloqueaban el paso a Connor

-"acabemos con ellos primero, luego irás a detenerlo" – Falconer

-"está bien! Démonos prisa antes de que llegue" – Connor

-"ataquen!" – Skyla y los demás se lanzaban a la pelea

* * *

La media noche había llegado, una enorme luna llena se reflejaba en la gigantesca cuenca del amazonas, cuando la selva quedó totalmente iluminada, en el santuario, toda la tribu se acomodó en sus lugares para admirar la Hermosa Luna

Perla y su hermana quienes no paraban de hablar, daban una vuelta por la laguna del santuario

-"y entonces le dije mascota jajajajaja" – Perla

-"jajaja pobrecito de tu esposo, debió sentirse muy mal por como lo tratabas" – Crystal

-"imagino que sí, pero es por eso que me enamoré de él, demostró que me amaría y estaría conmigo a pesar de mi mal carácter, fue una lindura conmigo todo el tiempo que estuvimos encadenados" – Perla

-"awwww debió ser el momento más feliz de tu vida" – Crystal

-"el más emocionante, al principio me pareció un tonto y una tortura estar con él, pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a su presencia y cuando fuimos a ese club de samba… supe entonces que lo amaba, bailamos a la par de la música jajaja lo recuerdo muy bien, nuestros amigos dedicaron esa música para nosotros dos, bailamos y casi nos besamos, si no fuera por esos monos cilindreros" – Perla

-"monos cilindreros? Jajajajajajajaja Perla que cosas dices" – Crystal

-"jajajaja solo eran unos changos que trabajaban para Nigel y querían atraparnos, pero nuestros amigos y todos los del club nos defendieron y así logramos escapar, después tomamos el tranvía hacia el taller de Luis y ahí fue cuando por fin nos liberamos de la cadena, lamentablemente me dejé llevar por estar libre nuevamente y me olvidé del pobre de Blu… herí sus sentimientos, después traté de animarlo, pero solo discutimos y nos separamos…" – Perla

-"oh, lo lamento hermanita, debió ser muy duro ese momento, haber conocido al amor de tu vida y que todo pareciera terminar así, pero volvieron eso es bueno hermanita" - Crystal

-"sí, fue muy lindo la forma en que lo conocí y cuando Nigel nos secuestró y nos llevaron al avión, me lastimé el ala y no pude volar más, caí del avión hacia el mar y Blu no sabía volar aun… entonces él… saltó del avión para salvarme, cuando se encontró conmigo me molesté por haberse lanzado si no sabía volar… pero sus palabras fueron "no podía dejarte ir, estamos encadenados recuerdas?" y entonces yo finalmente lo besé…" – Perla

-"pero tu viviste una novela o qué? Awwww hermanita!" – Crystal

-"luego del beso, me aferré a él, sabía que era nuestro fin, pero en ese momento Blu extendió sus alas y milagrosamente comenzó a volar, evitó nuestra caída, me sorprendí mucho en ese momento, Blu aprendió a volar y me salvó la vida, después nos llevó de vuelta con Julio y Linda, cuando llegamos Blu me dijo que confiara en Julio y que él sanaría mi ala" – Perla cerró sus ojos, sonrió y se sonrojó

-"uyyy y por qué te pones así hermanita? Algo pasó después de eso verdad?" – Crystal

-"bueno es que… mientras mi ala sanaba, una noche Blu y yo nos quedamos solos en mi hábitat, Julio y Linda se habían ido a una cita o algo así, bueno, no te voy a mentir, esa noche me entregué en cuerpo y alma con Blu…" – Perla se volvió a sonrojar y sus plumas se erizaron levemente

-"uyyyyy jajajajaja no te conocía esos gustos hermanita" – Crystal

-"solo me dejé llevar por el momento, yo amaba a Blu y él a mí, en ese momento sentí que yo le pertenecía" – Perla

-"jajaja bueno pues como dije, tú has vivido una novela" – Crystal

-"y qué hay de ti querida hermana? Cuéntame tus experiencias" – Perla

-"oh, yo no tuve ningún encuentro así… siempre fui muy cerrada y solitaria, el amor no existía en mi corazón, pero desde que cuidé ese huevo… mi vida cambió" – Crystal

-"es increíble que tú hayas criado a Connor, él llegó aquí hace tiempo como un extraño viajero, un poco sospechoso por las cosas que pasaron cuando llegó, pero demostró ser confiable, sin embargo cuando lo vi y hablé con él por primera vez sentí algo familiar, pero no le tomé mucha atención a eso, ahora entiendo porque" – Perla

-"han pasado tantas cosas Perlita, tantas cosas que aún no puedo creer que volvamos a estar juntas" – Crystal

-"de qué hablas? No te gustó volver a verme?" – Perla

-"no no me refiero a eso hermanita… es que siento que no encajo en su tribu, ustedes son azules completamente y yo soy…" – Crystal no terminó de hablar

-"basta! Eso quedó en el pasado, papá no volverá a desterrarte así él mismo lo dijo y lo demostró, eres parte de nosotros ahora, eres mi hermanita" – Perla abrazó a Crystal – "y no quiero volver a perderte… ya te perdí dos veces, no resistiría una tercera vez…"

Crystal correspondió el abrazo, sin embargo lo que dijo Perla le causó intriga, exactamente qué pasó en aquel momento? Cuando su sangre no paraba de salir de esas heridas tan profundas, ese momento en el que ella creyó morir, ese momento en el que vio aquella luz extraña y que le devolvió la vida

-"(algo pasó en ese momento y desde entonces me siento diferente, ya no me siento normal, me siento…" – Crystal

-"hermanita… me estas asfixiando… está bien que me quieras… pero…" – Perla

Crystal soltó a Perla porque la estaba apretando demasiado con su abrazo

-"(me siento más fuerte…)" - Crystal

-"ufff tienes mucha fuerza hermanita" – Perla

-"jejeje algo así…" – Crystal

-"bueno, te parece si vamos con los demás a ver la luna?" – Perla

-"en realidad la veo muy seg… claro! Vamos hermanita" – Crystal

Las dos hermanas subieron hasta lo más alto para apreciar la belleza de la Luna, estaban tranquilas viendo como la luz de la Luna iluminaba sus nidos y su santuario entero, la laguna estaba tranquila y el reflejo de la Luna le daba un efecto espejo

-"este lugar es tan hermoso" – Perla

-"sí que lo es, oye y como hiciste para que Blu aceptara vivir aquí?" – Crystal

-"bueno yo…" – Perla no terminó de decir cuando en ese momento…

-"NOS ATACAN! AHÍ VIENEN! ENORME! AUXILIO!" – Roberto venía gritando como loco

Talos el quebrantahuesos venía volando lentamente hacia el santuario, volaba bajo y casi sin batir sus alas, tenía una mirada que expresaba confusión y lastima a la vez, entonces finalmente aterrizó en un árbol del santuario

-"…" – suspiró y luego se lanzó contra Eduardo

* * *

_-"y así como llegó, la felicidad se ha ido… creo que estamos perdidos, Connor y Skyla no están, no hay nadie quien pueda defendernos, es el fin… adiós querido diario…"_

**Fin c: ok no xD**

**Y bueno, deberías ir por café o té con galletitas o unas papas y mucha salsa :3 la lectura continua en 3, 2, 1…**

* * *

-"no lo entiendo! Antes los matamos fácilmente! Por qué nos cuestan tanto?" – Falconer

-"siento que son demasiados! Ahh! …." – Connor quien estaba luchando recibió un golpe en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente

-"hermano!" – Falconer seguía luchando

Mientras, cerca de ahí, Skyla y Vertigio se enfrentaban violentamente, Skyla al estar protegida por la pluma plateada no recibía ningún daño, sin embargo Vertigio también era fuerte y resistía los golpes de Skyla

-"hay algo familiar en ti…" – Vertigio

-"acaso ya te acostumbraste a mis ataques?" – Skyla se hizo para atrás y cargó con todas sus fuerzas contra Vertigio

EL golpe hizo que Vertigio se barriera unos metros atrás, pero sin recibir ningún daño

-"pero… es imposible…" – Skyla

-"ya entiendo, Gerifalte alas de acero verdad? Pero… Wendy, por supuesto! Ahora entiendo tu parecido, eres su hija verdad?" – Vertigio

-"y a ti que te importa!?" – Skyla

-"nada en lo absoluto, fue una dura rival y terminó venciéndome… mmmmm… desde entonces le tomé respeto…" – Vertigio se quedó mirando a Skyla un momento

-"tú? Respetar? Jajaja por favor" – Skyla

-"mmmm…" – Vertigio se dio media vuelta y luego miró a Skyla – "je"

Vertigio se fue sin decir más y dejó a Skyla a media batalla

-"cobarde! Vue… mmm… entiendo!" – Skyla regresó a donde estaban peleando Falconer y Julieta

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, pero cuando llegó ya la estaban esperando un par de quebrantahuesos que tenían una rama con la cual la golpearon

-"ahh…" – Skyla cayó inconsciente al suelo

-"Skyla!" – Falconer – "Julieta! Estas bien?"

-"sí! No te preocupes, yo pue… ahh…" – Julieta fue herida en la espalda y cayó al suelo

-"Julieta!" – Falconer

-"despídete Aguila!" – el quebrantahuesos que la atacó la iba a rematar de un picotazo

-"nooooooooooo!" – pero Falconer se interpuso entre ella y el picotazo del quebrantahuesos recibiéndolo él mismo – "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Los gerifalte habían caído, el santuario estaba desprotegido, aunque los quebrantahuesos restantes se habían ido con Vertigio a otro lado, sin embargo Talos había llegado al santuario…

* * *

**Hola a todos! lamento haber tardado demasiado, lamentablemente estaré tardando así debido a problemas personales, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, muchas gracias por seguirme y por leer!**

**LG Arts construyendo nuevos mundos...**


	13. Presagio

**Capítulo 13: Presagio**

* * *

_-"Todo ha cambiado aquí en el Amazonas, ya no es lo que solía ser. Cuando era pequeña había mucha tranquilidad, solo nos preocupábamos por la escasez de comida y mantener nuestro territorio, ahora todo es diferente… hoy es un día gris, hace frío y cae una brisa que cae sin cesar. Logramos salvarnos gracias a… pero no estoy segura de si podemos confiar en él, aunque nos protegió pero… Dios… no sé ni que pensar, permanecer con mi familia es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, solo espero que Connor y sus hermanos vuelvan pronto… no estoy segura y no quiero pensar en eso pero… siento que estoy por escribir las últimas páginas de mi Querido Diario…"_

El Amazonas estaba invadido por el terror y el miedo que sembraron los quebrantahuesos, por si fuera poco, durante la madrugada cayó una fuerte lluvia que inundó gran parte de la selva, obligando a muchas criaturas a refugiarse en árboles y zonas más altas, dejándolos expuestos a los quebrantahuesos.

Poco a poco, el silencio que cubría las Alas de Acero se rompió con un latido muy suave, que poco a poco empezó a hacerse más y más fuerte, se trataba de Connor quien creyó haber muerto, al igual que Skyla quien despertó bruscamente

-"pero… qué pasó?" – Connor se levantó un poco desorientado y echó una mirada a su alrededor

-"me siento extraña…" – Skyla se levantó tallando su cabeza con su ala derecha

En ese momento Connor vio a su hermano que estaba tirado bocabajo con las alas extendidas

-"oh no! Hermano!" – Connor se lanzó rápidamente a ayudarlo

-"Falconer!" – Skyla hizo lo mismo

Entre los dos lo movieron, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, Julieta estaba debajo de él, ella estaba inconsciente y había manchas de sangre en ella, Falconer se había sacrificado por ella…

-"ay no! Julieta!" – Skyla la levantó con cuidado mientras Connor trataba de despertar a Falconer

-"hermano! Despierta! No… no… no es cierto…" – Connor revisaba a Falconer y notó que su pecho había sido perforado brutalmente

-"Falconer…" – Skyla bajó la cabeza y a punto de llorar cuando…

Un tenue destello apareció en la pluma plateada de Falconer, de repente la herida en su pecho comenzó a cerrarse, poco a poco se escucharon sus latidos y comenzó a respirar

-"Falconer…?" – Connor

-"deja… de molestar cuando estoy durmiendo…!" – Falconer despertó y poco a poco se levantó

-"hermano!" – Connor

-"Falconer!" – Skyla

-"si si si! Por qué el alboroto?" – Falconer puso sus alas en su cabeza – "ufff dónde tengo la cabeza?"

-"pero qué fue lo qué sucedió?" – Skyla

-"hermano, te revisé y tenías una herida enorme, estabas…" – Connor fue interrumpido por Falconer

-"qué acaso ya lo olvidaron lo que les dije? Estas bellezas nos protegen de heridas mortales, cualquier daño que recibimos es curado por la pluma plateada, no importa la gravedad de la herida, en pocas palabras…" – Falconer

-"no podemos morir" – Skyla

-"exacto y… esperen… Julieta!" – Falconer se levantó de golpe a atender a Julieta quien se encontraba inconsciente

-"está muy mal herida" – Skyla – "debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro donde pueda atenderla"

-"lo mejor será volver a los manglares, es lo más seguro que puede haber ahora" – Connor, un poco aturdido levantó vuelo hasta un árbol – "mmmm… es hacia el noroeste, no queda muy lejos"

-"debemos darnos prisa.. yo la llevaré!" – Falconer

-"bien, yo me adelantaré a buscar lo que necesito para curarla" – Skyla

-"está bien, te vemos allá" – Falconer se acomodó detrás de Julieta y la sujetó con sus garras con mucho cuidado

Skyla levantó vuelo a otra dirección para buscar ingredientes, mientras, Connor guio a Falconer a su nuevo refugio

* * *

_-"no se puede salvar a todo el mundo ni aunque tengas el poder máximo… pero puedes evitar que esas criaturas continúen asesinando…"_

_-"si le cortas la cabeza a la serpiente entonces el cuerpo morirá…"_

_-"el poder máximo requiere de un gran sacrificio… es una batalla donde la vida misma es un recurso a apostar…"_

_-"tú sabrás actuar con justicia… solo entonces serás invencible… solo recuerda mantener estables ambos lados de la balanza… donde hay bien tiene que haber mal, donde hay luz tiene que haber oscuridad…"_

-"mamá…" – Skyla tenía visiones que llamaron toda su atención

Tan distraída estaba que se estrelló contra un árbol

-"…auch" – Skyla se enderezó y continuó su vuelo – "entiendo mamá…"

* * *

Mientras, Connor y Falconer llegaban a los manglares, ahí prepararon un lugar para acomodar a Julieta

-"Julieta…" – Falconer acariciaba la frente y el pico de Julieta en señal de preocupación

-"ella estará bien, es fuerte" – Connor

-"mamá la entrenó bien" – Falconer

-"no solo fue eso, el estar contigo la hizo más fuerte, no te preocupes hermano, ella no se rendirá tan fácil" – Connor

-"gracias hermano" – Falconer se levantó y miró al cielo – "sabes, me preocupa Skyla"

-"Skyla?" – Connor – "qué pasa con ella?"

-"ha actuado extraña desde que vinimos al Amazonas" – Falconer cortó una hoja marchita – "a decir verdad es la primera vez que la veo así"

-"no lo entiendo, ella estaba bien anoche" – Connor

-"espero que esté bien" – Falconer

-"hermano, ella estará bien, tú viste lo que pasó hace rato, no podemos morir" – Connor

-"lo sé pero, el poder máximo se vuelve como un arma de doble filo, eso significa que puedes hacer un grave daño al enemigo pero como consecuencia tú también recibirás ese daño, lo que intento decir es que…" – Falconer se quedó en silencio un momento – "no, olvídalo, quizá es solo mi imaginación"

Connor se quedó pensando un momento en lo que había dicho Falconer, al parecer sus palabras podrían tomar sentido

-"Skyla…" – Connor

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, en un pequeño acantilado…

-"traidor…." – un quebrantahuesos era degollado

-"siempre los detesté, hasta nunca…" –

Al fondo del acantilado estaban los cuerpos mutilados de los quebrantahuesos que habían sido asesinados por alguien desconocido

* * *

En un lugar oculto… la familia de Blu y Perla dormían plácidamente, Crystal parecía estar bien, pero…

_Sus sueños la llevaron a un lugar desconocido, una especie de bosque unido a un pastizal que parecía haber sido quemado por una helada intensa, su color era amarillento, los árboles carecían de hojas, el cielo estaba despejado pero no había sol y se sentía un frío intenso_

_-"dónde estoy?" – Crystal caminaba a través del pastizal, extrañada, mirando a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar_

_Pero solo conseguía ver aquel bosque muerto, el pastizal seco y a lo lejos una imponente montaña rocosa_

_-"qué es este lugar?" – Crystal se detuvo y observó lentamente su cuerpo – "estaré muerta?"_

_-"no…" – una voz sombría respondió_

_-"quién dijo eso?" – Crystal buscaba por todos lados la fuente de esa voz_

_-"no estas muerta… aún!" – de entre los árboles muertos surgió una neblina oscura y, de esta emergió una sombra en forma de ave que empezó a perseguir a Crystal_

_-"oh no…" – Crystal empezó a correr y extendió sus alas para tomar vuelo, pero por alguna razón no podía volar – "qué pasa? Qué pasa!?" _

_Crystal aleteaba con fuerza pero no conseguía levantar vuelo_

_-"hahahahahaha…" – la sombra se elevó rápidamente y comenzó a crecer_

_Cuando estuvo muy alto, se lanzó en picada y cayó sobre Crystal, provocando que una sombra gigantesca cubriera todo el lugar y rodeara a Crystal_

_-"…" – Crystal solo pudo tirarse al suelo y cubrir su cabeza, poco a poco se levantó y revisó si estaba bien – "eso estuvo cer…"_

_Crystal quedó helada al ver que a su alrededor había una neblina negra con partes moradas, de ella empezaron a formarse cuerpos con formas conocidas para ella_

_-"pero… papá…?" – Crystal observó como uno de esos cuerpos tomaba la forma de Eduardo_

_-"tú… no eres mi hija!" – Dark Eduardo_

_-"pero… yo creí…" – Crystal_

_-"creíste que por volver varios años después yo te iba a aceptar? Ja! Qué ibas a ser parte de nuestra tribu? Jajaja" – Dark Eduardo_

_-"…" – los ojos de Crystal se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar eso_

_-"no eres más que basura, solo traes el mal a nuestra tribu! No es así querida hija?" – Eduardo volteó a su derecha y apareció una figura en forma de Perla_

_-"así es papá! Ella no es mi hermana, merece morir… jejeje" – Dark Perla_

_-"qué? Tú también Perla?" – Crystal empezó a llorar_

_-"no solo yo tontita!" – Dark Perla_

_De repente aparecieron otras figuras más en forma de Blu, sus hijos, Mimí y muchos conocidos más que empezaron a atormentar a Crystal diciéndole cosas feas y humillantes_

_-"no! Por favor… basta!" – Crystal se echó al suelo y comenzó a llorar – "no… no puedo creerles… ustedes no son mi familia!"_

_-"ja! Cómo estas tan segura? Mírame! Yo soy tu ex hermana! Y ahora te desecho!" – Dark Perla_

_-"mi verdadera hermana no me diría algo así…" - Crystal_

_-"ja! No eres más que una perdedora!" – Dark Perla_

_-"sí! Bien dicho hija! Y ahora la mataré…" – Dark Eduardo se acercaba a Crystal para matarla pero en ese momento se quedó congelado y cayó al suelo_

_En su espalda estaban clavadas varias plumas blancas que emitían un resplandor muy fuerte, a los pocos instantes el cuerpo de Dark Eduardo se desintegró_

_-"nooooooooooooooooooo!" – Dark Perla y todos los demás empezaron a huir_

_Pero fue inútil, una lluvia de las mismas plumas blancas empezó a caer sobre ellos, desintegrando sus cuerpos al contacto_

_-"pero qué sucede…?" – Crystal secó sus lágrimas mientras veía desaparecer a todos los seres oscuros_

_Cuando todos habían sido eliminados, un fuerte resplandor dispersó toda la oscuridad que cubría a Crystal,, poco a poco ese resplandor comenzó a tomar forma_

_-"bien hecho" – una voz muy dulce que generaba tranquilidad le habló a Crystal_

_-"qu..quién eres…?" – Crystal preguntó con temor_

_-"no temas, no te haré daño" – el resplandor finalmente tomó la forma de un ave cubierta de luz_

_-"tú… tú eres…" – Crystal_

_-"así es… yo fui quien te salvó de morir" – la criatura mostró una sonrisa muy dulce que llenó de alegría el corazón de Crystal_

_-"pero… estoy muerta?" – Crystal_

_-"no, solo estas dormida, este es el interior de tu corazón reflejado en tus sueños" –_

_-"mi corazón?" – Crystal_

_-"sí, y esas criaturas que viste, son tus peores recuerdos y temores, pero los has superado, has demostrado ser la indicada" –_

_-"indicada? Para qué?" – Crystal_

_La criatura se acercó a Crystal y le mostró a lo que se refería…_

Cuando eso pasó, Crystal finalmente despertó, se levantó y se quedó un momento sentada, pensando en si lo que pasó había sido real o solo un producto de sus sueños

Cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió, con cierto temor de encontrarse sola. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a toda su familia junto a ella, Perla y sus hijos quienes se encontraban durmiendo, también Blu pero él es caso perdido, su forma de dormir era a pierna suelta y roncando mucho

-"gracias por permanecer a mi lado…" – Crystal ocultó una gran sonrisa y se volvió a dormir

Ahí estaban todos, durmiendo tranquilamente en aquel escondite

* * *

En los manglares…

Skyla regresaba con algunas hiervas y un poco de agua para curar las heridas de Julieta, Wendy le había enseñado bien a preparar remedios en caso de emergencia. Cuando acabó, acomodaron a Julieta en un montón de hojas y lodo seco para que pudiera descansar

-"listo, se pondrá bien en muy poco tiempo" – Skyla se limpiaba las alas

-"ojalá despierte pronto" – Falconer

-"oigan" – Connor

-"si? Qué pasa?" – Skyla

-"lo había olvidado… la tribu! Los asesinos! Debemos ir pronto!" – Connor

-"es cierto! Debemos ir cuanto antes!" – Falconer

-"pero esperen!" – Skyla se levantó

-"lo siento! No puedo esperar más! Crystal y los demás corren peligro!" – Connor salió volando directo al santuario

-"no podemos dejar sola a Julieta" - Skyla

-"yo me quedaré con ella, tú acompaña a Connor" – Falconer

-"estas seguro?" – Skyla

-"sí sí, no te preocupes, ve con tu marido jaja además tú eres la más fuerte de los cuatro, si algo pasa tú eres la única capaz de sacarnos de apuros, anda, ve con él" - Falconer

-"sí!" – Skyla salió volando sin pensarlo dos veces

Connor y Skyla volaban rápidamente hacia el santuario, con su velocidad llegar no les tomó más que unos cuantos segundos, entonces comenzaron a volar lentamente, observando cuidadosamente hacia abajo

-"llegamos tarde…" – Connor

Había muchas plumas y manchas de sangre en el santuario, aunque las plumas no parecían ser de guacamayos spix, tenían un color rojizo y negro

-"no lo creo, no sabemos que pasó aquí" – Skyla miraba detenidamente el santuario pero no había ninguna señal de vida – "no hay nadie aquí… MALDICION! Odio no saber qué es lo que está pasando!"

Skyla se lanzó en picada al suelo y aterrizó de golpe en la base del santuario, furiosa y frustrada por lo que veía

-"aquí no hay nada… Dios, estas plumas no son de los azules! Son de esas criaturas pero quién lo hizo?" – Skyla recogía algunas plumas que pertenecían a los quebrantahuesos

-"señorita Perla! Señor blu! Bia! Carla! Tiago! Crystal!" – Connor gritaba tratando de encontrar a alguien

-"en dónde pueden estar" – Skyla se desesperó tanto que emitió un fuerte chillido que resonó por todo el lugar

El chillido de la halcón fue tan fuerte que llegó hasta el escondite donde estaban todos los guacamayos spix

-"ah?" – Carla despertó y reconoció el sonido – "mamá mamá! Ya volvieron!"

Carla despertó a toda la familia

-"ahh… qué? Qué pasa hija?" – Perla despertó por el alboroto que hacía Carla

-"volvieron! Connor y sus hermanos!" – Perla

-"qué? Enserio?" – Perla

-"sí! Acabo de escuchar a uno de sus hermanos" – Carla

-"qué?... Perla? Qué pasa?" – Blu, como siempre despertaba con mucha dificultad, dormía tanto como un perezoso en vacaciones

-"parece que volvieron nuestro sobrino y sus hermanos" – Perla

-"qué? Oh de nuevo los halcones…" – Blu se sobresaltó al escuchar eso

-"debemos salir, si están afuera entonces es seguro!" – Bia

-"sii! Y les presentaremos al chico fuerte!" – Tiago

-"no estoy segura pero… no podemos evitarlo" – Perla

-"siii! El chico fuerte los acabará!" – Tiago

-"Idio….." – Natalie lo amordazó con un pedazo de liana y le dio unos golpes en la panza para someterlo

-"otra vez ustedes dos… DEJENME DORMIR!" – Ian se cubría con unas hojas

-"pfff… bueno, no sabemos lo que pasará, Bia y yo iremos por él, ustedes deberían subir" – Carla

-"mmm…" – Crystal despertaba por el escándalo que había – "qué pasa?"

-"tía, mi primo volvió!" – Carla

-"mi hijo!? Dónde? Quiero verlo!" – Crystal se precipitó y salió del escondite

Toda la tribu de guacamayos spix estaba escondida en una red de cuevas y profundos túneles que había detrás de la cascada del santuario

-"Connor! Hijo!" – Crystal salió desesperada de la cueva

-"Crystal…? Mamá!" – Connor se lanzó hacia Crystal para abrazarla

Pero justo antes de que se abrazaran, alguien se interpuso

-"espera!" – una criatura enorme se interpuso entre Connor y Crystal – "no te confíes"

-"pero… es mi hijo!" – Crystal

-"dije que no!" – se trataba de Talos quien sujetó a Crystal y la alejó de Connor

-"tú? Suéltala!" – Connor intentó enfrentarlo pero alguien se adelantó

Skyla pasó al lado de Connor a toda velocidad

-"déjamelo a mí!" – Skyla golpeó a Talos en la cara y logró soltar a Crystal

Rápidamente dio un giro y sujetó a Talos del cuello

-"así que nos esperaste todo este tiempo… si le has hecho algo a las hembras de esta parvada juro que…" – Skyla apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Talos

-"espe…..ra…" – Talos no podía zafarse

En ese momento salieron todos los guacamayos spix, entre ellos la familia de Blu y Perla

-"qué? No! Detente!" – gritó Perla

-"no lo mates! No lo mates por favor!" – Carla

-"Skyla espera!" – Connor – "suéltalo, parece que tiene algo que decir"

-"pero…" – Skyla

-"sí es un chistesito podrás partirlo a la mitad, pero por ahora déjalo hablar" – Connor

-"mmmm…" – Skyla liberó a Talos con mucho disgusto

-"coff coff… bah…" – Talos tomaba un respiro y sujetaba su cuello – "tienes más fuerza… de lo que pensé… coff…"

-"no necesito tus cumplidos! Ahora habla antes que te parta por la mitad" – Skyla

-"alto!" – Crystal

-"qué pasa? Mamá?" – Connor

-"él está aquí para ayudar, no es malo como los otros" – Bia

-"de qué hablan?" – Connor

-"estas criaturas venían a destruirlos junto con este lugar! Cómo pueden decir que es de los buenos?" – Skyla

-"porque él nos protegió de los suyos y nos mantuvo a salvo" – Eduardo salió desde lo alto de su nido

-"mmm…" – Connor miró al quebrantahuesos – "lo que dice es cierto?"

-"por supuesto, nunca estuve de acuerdo con la forma de actuar de Vertigio, siempre odié a ese imbécil, pero nunca me atreví a enfrentarlo por miedo a que me matara… igual que a mi hermana…" – Talos

-"mmmm…" – Skyla miró directamente los ojos de Talos para observar su reacción

-"y por qué no huiste?" – Connor

-"créanme, nunca tuve el valor de hacer nada contra él… mataba por placer incluso a los del grupo, el miedo que le tenía a él me impidió actuar" – Talos – "no fue hasta ayer que los conocí a ustedes, vi como luchaban contra los subordinados… luchaban con valentía e inspiración, pude notar que ustedes no eran como él a pesar de ser halcones"

-"y cómo sabemos que lo que dices es cierto?" – Connor

-"él dice la verdad" – Skyla – "su mirada muestra tranquilidad, no titubea como un mentiroso, podemos confiar en él"

-"gra..gracias…" – Talos se arrodilló – "si me permiten… quisiera aprender de ustedes, valientes justicieros"

-"está bien, pero si seguirás nuestro camino entonces harás todo lo que digamos" – Skyla

-"acepto maestra…" – Talos

-"no crees que eso fue un poco exigente Skyla?" – Connor

-"tal vez, primera lección! Ammm… ponte un distintivo, así no te confundiremos con los otros" – Skyla

-"ya no deben preocuparse por ellos" – Talos

-"por qué lo dices?" – Connor

-"bueno, este joven mató a los últimos de su grupo" – Eduardo

-"y Vertigio?" – Skyla

-"no, no lo encontré, por suerte" – Talos

-"mmmm…" – Skyla quedó pensativa

-"quizá escapó" - Talos

-"bueno, no creo que vuelva, pero si lo hace esta vez lo acabaremos" – Connor

-"esperemos que no vuelva, por ahora quisiera reconstruir nuestro santuario, hay mucho trabajo que hacer!" – Eduardo

-"qué tal si entre todos reconstruimos este lugar?" – Perla

-"sí! Ahora que todo ha terminado podemos trabajar!" – Carla

-"nos ayudarías primo?" – Bia sujetó a Connor del ala izquierda

-"pues… supongo que sí" – Connor se puso un poco nervioso

-"mmm…" – Skyla amable y delicadamente jaló a Connor – "amorcito, podemos hablar? A solas por favor…"

-"amm… claro" – Connor

Connor y Skyla se alejaron un poco del grupo

-"qué pasa?" – Connor

-"no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, Julieta está herida, aunque Falconer se quedó con ella no podemos dejarlos solos" – Skyla

-"podemos traerla aquí" – Connor

-"pero qué estás diciendo?" – Skyla – "amor, no podemos quedarnos aquí, solo estábamos de paso para salvarlos de esas criaturas, ahora que todo acabó debemos irnos y seguir nuestro camino"

-"pero, a donde iremos?" – Connor

-"lejos…" – Skyla bajó la cabeza

-"a eliminar a las criaturas malvadas?" – Connor

-"no estoy segura…" - Skyla

-"Skyla, algo te preocupa cierto?" – Connor

-"no es nada…" – Skyla

-"no hagas eso, no me apartes de ti, recuerda que somos uno" – Connor

-"amor… desde que obtuvimos estos poderes, te has puesto a pensar en nuestro futuro?" – Skyla

-"sí, pienso que es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con las injusticias del mundo" – Connor

-"si amor pero.. si hacemos eso, no seríamos diferentes a los quebrantahuesos" – Skyla

-"por qué lo dices?" – Connor

-"porque si seguimos jugando a los superhéroes estaríamos moldeando las cosas a nuestro favor, habría demasiado bien… a lo que me refiero es que ahora podemos cazar a esos monstruos, pero al obtener esos poderes nosotros también nos convertimos en… monstruos…" – Skyla

-"Skyla…" – Connor

-"tal vez… lo mejor será que también desaparezcamos…" – Skyla

-"pero… sí, entiendo tu punto…" – Connor bajó la cabeza – "tienes razón…"

-"traeremos a Julieta aquí para que se recupere, cuando eso pase nos iremos de aquí" – Skyla

-"pero… significa que no veré más a Crystal ni a mi demás familia" – Connor

-"lo lamento amor…" – Skyla

Connor y Skyla continuaban platicando, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba espiando, se trataba de Crystal quién se afligió un poco por lo que estaba escuchando

Pasaron unas horas hasta que pudieron trasladar a Julieta al santuario, la acostaron en un nenúfar gigante para que pudiera descansar, luego Connor, Falconer y Skyla ayudaron a limpiar el lugar

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí…

-"Gerifalte…" – Vertigio – "acepto tu duelo…"

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! tanto tiempo sin actualizar :) bueno pues he vuelto, a medias... ya que solo terminaré esta historia, en fin a nadie le importa**

**Aquí les traigo el cap 13 de Querido Diario, espero que les guste, dejenme su review :) saludos y que tengan buena noche, día o tarde**

**LG Arts, construyendo nuevos mundos**


	14. SkyFall

**Capítulo Final: SkyFall**

* * *

**Hola a todos! gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí con esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios, mensajes, etc. Como esperaban, ha llegado el final, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

_-"Nos sentimos muy pequeños a comparación de ellos, no tenemos tanta fuerza ni sabemos pelear, me siento feliz de que estén de nuestro lado, me hace sentir segura aunque a veces la situación sea difícil, hace unas horas el peligro desapareció gracias a ellos y a su nuevo aprendiz… que historia tan retorcida he vivido, un extraño llegó a la selva hace casi un año y resultó ser mi primo, luego aparece mi tía de la cual no sabía nada al respecto, que resultó ser la mamá adoptiva de mi primito Connor, sin duda nuestra familia tiene las aventuras más locas del mundo, sería triste tener que decir adiós, ojala se queden por mucho más tiempo…" – Alguien le cerró el diario a Carla mientras escribía, se trataba de Bia y Tiago_

-vamos hermana, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir escribiendo en ese pedazo de papel? – Tiago

-¡sí Carla!, ahora que terminamos las reparaciones el abuelo quiere hacer una fiesta enorme al estilo de Rio, no te la puedes perder – Bia

-sí, solo tengo que… – Carla se disponía a escribir en su diario otra vez

-vaaaaaaaaaaaamos! – Bia la jaló con todo y diario

-ammm… ok! – Carla sonrió y fue junto con sus hermanos

**11:20 am**

-esto fue rápido – Perla

-es porque lo arreglamos entre todos– Blu

-somos una tribu, una parvada muy unida, juntos logramos el éxito – Eduardo

-¡ay ya! ¡Deja de lucirte tanto y vamos a movernos! – Mimi

-pero que actitud tan inso… bueno eso no importa, me da mucho gusto tener a mis dos niñas conmigo – Eduardo jaló a Perla y a Crystal y las abrazó muy fuerte

-y nosotras estamos felices de estar contigo papá – Perla

-sí, estar en familia se siente muy bien pero… – Crystal

-¿pero? – Eduardo

-crees que puedas aceptar a Connor como tu nieto? Recuerda que soy su madre adoptiva – Crystal

-jaja por supuesto que si hija, él es bienvenido a formar parte de nuestra familia – Eduardo sonrió y abrazó a Crystal

Perla solo observaba ese momento con mucha alegría y luego abrazó a Blu

-ahora sí, todo es paz y tranquilidad– Perla

La familia más grande de la tribu estaba junta de nuevo, estaban más tranquilos y solo podían experimentar alegría y felicidad, la única preocupación era la de organizar la fiesta, y claro, no iba a ser una pequeñez…

**11:48 am**

watch?v=Eg9UbnmYk4E

En un lugar alejado de la tribu, había unas pequeñas cascadas donde el agua fluía con tranquilidad, el estanque tenía muy poca profundidad, por lo que cualquier criatura hasta un ave podía meterse a bañar sin temor a hundirse, en ese estanque se encontraba un ave rapaz, dueña de unas poderosas garras, un pico tan duro como el diamante y tan puntiagudo como un arpón, una halcón con un plumaje tan blanco como la nieve y tan hermosa como la Luna, se bañaba bajo una de las cascadas, pero cerca de ella, una criatura se acercaba con sigilo y con su mirada puesta en ella

Lentamente entró al agua, su sigilo era perfecto, pero sus movimientos muy bruscos, lo que ocasionó que el agua ondulara hacia Skyla, delatando así su presencia, la hermosa halcón se dio cuenta de esto pero lo ignoró totalmente, poco a poco su acechador extendió sus extremidades para apresar a Skyla

-llegaste a tiempo para bañarte conmigo – Skyla

-¿segura? – se trataba de Connor, quien poco a poco se puso frente a ella

Ambos bajo la misma cascada, totalmente solos y con todo el tiempo del mundo, luego de una mirada fija y una sonrisa tierna ambos se unieron con un apasionante beso que terminó en el más romántico momento

**12:30 pm**

En el santuario, Falconer cuidaba de Julieta dentro de uno de los nidos que se encontraban en lo más alto del santuario, Skyla le había enseñado a cuidar de su amada mientras estuviera débil, sus cuidados dieron resultado y Julieta finalmente despertó

-ah… ¿dónde… dónde estoy? – Julieta

-¡Julieta! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! – Falconer se acercó a ella para levantarla

-¡auch! Con cuidado, ¿qué… qué pasó? – Julieta

-nos derrotaron jeje eran demasiados – Falconer

-¿siguen ahí afuera? – Julieta

-alguien más los eliminó – Falconer señaló fuera del nido hacia un árbol seco que se encontraba frente, ahí estaba Talos, posado sobre una rama tomando el sol

-¿está… de nuestro lado ahora? – Julieta

-emmm sí pero, ¿cómo lo supiste? – Falconer

-tuve un sueño extraño donde un ave en forma de luz me contaba lo que ocurría mientras estaba inconsciente – Julieta se levantó y sus heridas sanaron como por arte de magia

-pero… ¿¡qué!? – Falconer quedó sorprendido

-esa ave luminosa me ayudó – Julieta

-con razón Skyla quiere que nos vayamos, aquí pasan cosas extrañas, bueno, creo que a donde sea que vamos pasan cosas raras – Falconer

-¿irnos? Pero si este lugar es muy bonito – Julieta se asomaba desde el nido – sabes, aquí podríamos pasar nuestra luna de miel

-adshak eh… sí…" – Falconer se sonrojó al escuchar eso – pero tenemos que irnos

Falconer fue hasta Julieta y la abrazó con su ala derecha

-lo sé… – dijo Julieta

**12:00 pm**

Aunque el día estaba hermoso, a lo lejos parecía venir una tormenta

-espero que esto no arruine la fiesta – Crystal

-no hay de qué preocuparse, estamos preparados para esto – Perla

-¿enserio? – Crystal

-solo observa – Perla se dio la vuelta y señaló hacia donde iba a ser la fiesta

La parvada se había organizado para construir una red de hojas y la estaban colocando a modo de techo para que no pasara la lluvia

-¡genial! Ya no puedo esperar – Crystal

-yo tampoco hermanita – Perla – a propósito, esas rocas brillantes que nos diste se verán muy bien como adornos

-lo sé, son muy bonitas – Crystal – me las encontré en uno de mis viajes, uff…

Crystal suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte

-¿qué pasa hermanita? – Perla

-extraño esos días cuando volaba libre por todo el mundo – Crystal

-¿es bonito? – Perla – yo siempre volé en la selva, nunca me arriesgué a ir más allá

-¡es fantástico! Conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas criaturas… es tan hermoso – Crystal

-aunque no viajé mucho si lo disfruté, pero me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo – Perla

-¿algo? – Crystal

-sí, me faltaba compañía, cuando conocí a Blu fue muy difícil decidir dejar mi libertad atrás – Perla

-yo jamás he tenido compañía, pero la única vez que me sentí ligada a alguien fue cuando cuidé de ese huevo – Crystal

-sigo sin poder creer que hayas criado a Connor – Perla sonrió – nuestra vida está llena de curiosidades

-jeje – Crystal también sonrió

Las dos hermanas pasaban un momento de calidad mientras esperaban la fiesta

**13:00 pm**

Connor y Skyla habían terminado su momento de intimidad, ahora solo platicaban, eran una nueva pareja y debían planear su vida

-entonces, ¿te gustaría volver a las montañas? – Connor

-no lo sé, he estado pensando y… - Skyla

-¿Y? - Connor

-me gustaría llevar una vida como la tuya – Skyla

-¿como la mía? – Connor

-síp, viajando de un lugar a otro, ahora que no hay más Alas de Acero… no tenemos más responsabilidades, podemos disfrutar de la vida – Skyla

-¿no más superhéroes eh? Entiendo… – Connor – me parece bien, hay lugares a los que me gustaría volver

-¿son bonitos? – Skyla

-bastante – Connor

-entonces iremos – Skyla – me pregunto ¿qué planean hacer Falconer y Julieta?

-me gustaría que siguiéramos juntos, después de todo somos una familia – Connor

-una bonita familia feliz, oye… – Skyla

-¿sí? – Connor

-¿qué piensas hacer con Crystal? Después de todo ella es tu segunda madre adoptiva – Skyla

-hablaré con ella, no creo que quiera irse de aquí – Connor – y menos ahora que se reunió con su familia

-sí pero, ¿qué harás si se queda? – Skyla

-ella me cuidó desde antes de nacer, me puso en el camino donde estoy ahora y se lo agradezco, pero algún día debemos dejar el nido, además tú eres mi vida ahora – Connor se acercó a Skyla hasta tocar su pico con el suyo – a donde vayas tú, iré yo, incluso hasta la misma muerte

-jaja pero no podemos morir – Skyla

-no, pero algún día sí y cuando eso pase nos iremos juntos – Connor

-pero por ahora, disfrutemos de la vida – Skyla

-ya comienzo a disfrutarla – Connor besó a Skyla y luego se abrazaron

Después de un rato siguieron platicando

-entonces… ¿nos podemos quedar a la fiesta? – Connor

-mmm… claro, por qué no – Skyla – pero me gustaría que ayudáramos en algo

-¡entonces vamos! – Connor se levantó – vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar

Skyla también se levantó y luego se fueron juntos hacia el santuario

El tiempo en el Amazonas transcurría muy rápido, tal como esperaban, una gigantesca nube de tormenta llegó a donde se encontraba la tribu, el cielo se puso de un color gris con algunas manchas más oscuras, el viento se mantenía leve pero era más frío, a pesar de eso, las nubes se resistían a descargar toda la lluvia y solo mantenían una brisa un poco fuerte.

Falconer y Julieta también ayudaban a preparar todo para la fiesta, a ellos se les unieron Connor y Skyla, los cuatro ponían unas ramas con muchas flores alrededor de todo el santuario, luego de eso los invitaron a pintarse las plumas y la cara con hermosos colores

-ammm… creo que yo paso – Skyla

-eh… yo también – Connor

-voy a probar, a ver cómo me veo con estos colores – Falconer empezó a pintar sus alas y toda la cara, aunque no sabía cómo pintarse y quedó muy disparejo en cuanto a sus colores, un ala quedó azul y otra verde, la cara toda roja con manchas amarillas – y bien… ¿como me veo?

-eh… – Skyla se aguantaba la risa cubriendo su pico con sus alas

-hahahahahah te pareces a la ardilla que te querías cenar hace algunos años hahahaha quedó cubierta de lodo! Hahahah – Connor

-¿cuál? ¿La de los dientes raros? – Falconer

-esa misma hahahaha – Connor

-oh… no soy bueno para esto haha – Falconer

-haha ven cariño, vamos a limpiarte – Julieta se llevó a Falconer para enjuagar sus plumas

Ya casi habían terminado los preparativos para la fiesta, sin embargo había un pequeño problema

-la buena noticia es que la red de hojas nos protege de la lluvia, la mala es que no hay suficiente comida – Eduardo

-tendremos que ir a la arboleda a recolectar comida – Roberto

-pero eso requiere de muchos viajes, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible – Eduardo

-¡nosotros iremos! – Falconer terminaba de enjuagar sus plumas – mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de la comida

-¡sí! – Connor – espera… ¿enserio?

-nosotros somos rápidos y fuertes, podemos traer toda la comida en un solo viaje – Falconer

-de acuerdo, pero necesitaran a alguien que les diga que traer – Eduardo

-yo iré con ellos – Roberto

-yo también – Blu

-¡y yo! Skyla

-yo no, aquí hay mucho que hacer – Perla

-yo tampoco – Crystal

-me quedaré a ayudarles – Julieta

Luego de eso, el grupo se fue a recolectar comida, poco a poco la lluvia se volvía más intensa, empezaban a caer rayos y el viento soplaba más fuerte, afortunadamente pudieron recolectar mucha comida a tiempo, cortaron algunas hojas grandes y ahí metieron todo

-amm… ¿estás seguro de que no les gusta el pescado? – Falconer

-eh… no, nosotros no comemos carne – Roberto

-¿ni siquiera un conejo? ¿O un cerdito? – Falconer sostenía a un jabalí con sus garras

-iiuuu – Blu se asqueó de solo imaginar

-eh no, solo llevaremos bayas y frutas – Roberto

-oh bueno – Falconer soltó al jabalí y lo dejó caer encima de unos changos

-dejaste caer al pobre cerdito, espero que no se haya roto nada – Skyla

Luego de eso todos volvieron a la tribu…

Pero algo no iba bien, todo era demasiado tranquilo y los quebrantahuesos habían desaparecido demasiado pronto. En ese momento, una criatura se acercaba rápidamente a la tribu, una presencia oscura y con un corazón lleno de rencor

-hehehe…-

Al cabo de unos minutos habían vuelto a la tribu, con la comida suficiente para la fiesta

**15:49 pm**

Julieta se encontraba junto con otras chicas, al parecer les enseñaba algo, al ver que habían vuelto llamó a Skyla

-Skyla, necesito tu ayuda- Julieta

-claro, enseguida voy- Skyla voló hasta donde estaba Julieta y comenzaron a hablar

Mientras, los demás acomodaban la comida en una roca plana en forma de mesa y otra poca sobre unos nenúfares gigantes

-parece que todo está en orden- Eduardo

-creo que ya podemos comenzar- Perla

Y entonces… una gran fiesta comenzó

**17:28 pm**

De repente, dejaron caer un gran telón hecho de lianas y muchas hojas, entonces se abrió y comenzó un baile

watch?v=hgsSMkb2J7A

Skyla y Julieta junto con otras chicas bailaban a modo de coreografía

-¡vamos todos! ¡Tomen a su pareja y a bailar!- Julieta

-¡vamos Blu!- Perla jaló a Blu al centro y comenzaron a bailar

-¡vamos a bailar! – Carla se lanzó a Celtic y luego se lo llevó al centro de la pista a bailar

Al ver esto, muchas parejas fueron al centro a bailar, no solo había parejas, también había grupos de amigos y de la otra tribu, esto lo hacían para romper el hielo y que así convivieran juntos

-¿baile? Oh oh… ¡me voy! – Tiago intentaba escapar pero Natalie lo jaló y lo sometió en el suelo

-oh no, tú no me dejarás plantada aquí, vamos a bailar – Natalie amordazó a Tiago y se lo llevó a bailar al centro de la pista

-ustedes nunca cambiaraaaaaaaaan… ¿qué es lo que veo? – Ian se quedó pasmado al ver a una linda guacamayita roja que lo estaba mirando

Un poco ruborizada se acercó a él

-holi…- la chica estaba un poco tímida

-¡hola! Ian llamarme yo, digo… yo ser Ian, Ian ser yo ahh… ufff – Ian estaba nervioso

-hehehe…- a la chica parecía agradarle Ian – mi nombre es Violeta, gusto en conocerte Ian

-el gusto es mío… Violeta- Ian no dejaba de ver los ojos de Violeta y el color de sus plumas – linda… te ves… pareces… paleta…

-¿eh? Hehehe…- Violeta ocultaba su risa con sus alas

-"¿¡paleta!? ¿¡enserio es lo único que se te ocurrió!? – pensaba Ian

-y dime, Ian… ¿te..te gustaría… bailar conmigo? - Violeta cubría su pico con sus alas

-"di que sí ¡di que sí!" – pensaba Ian – eh… sí, me gustaría

-hehe…- Violeta se sonrojó, pero casi no se notaba debido a su plumaje que era… rojo

Así que ambos fueron a bailar

Skyla y Julieta se alejaban poco a poco del grupo de chicas, a la vez que se acercaban a su respectiva pareja, Skyla se acercaba a Connor y Julieta se acercaba a Falconer

-ven cariño, vamos a bailar- Julieta tomó el ala derecha de Falconer y ambos se fueron a bailar

-vamos a enseñarles como se hace amorcito- Skyla besó a Connor y luego se lo llevó a bailar

A poca distancia se encontraba Bia, quién al ver esa escena sintió un pequeño vacío de tristeza, pero a los pocos instantes llegó Alen abrazándola por la espalda

-vamos a bailar pequeña – Alen

-este… si, vamos – Bia

-señorita Crystal, ¿bailaría conmigo? – preguntó Roberto

-claro, es una fiesta y debo divertirme – Roberto se fue junto con Crystal a bailar

-hehe parece que mis hijas y mis nietos se divierten mucho – Eduardo

-tú no te quedarás atrás pájaro viejo – Mimí

-pero qué… - Eduardo

-vamos, baila con tu querida hermana – Mimí lo jaló y se lo llevó a bailar

-esta fiesta es divertida – Skyla

-buen baile amor, te mueves muy bien – Connor

-todo sale bien cuando lo haces con amor – Skyla le guiñó un ojo a Connor lanzándole una indirecta

-eh… no me refería a eso, aunque también lo haces… bien… - Connor devolvió el guiño

-hehehe – Skyla daba vueltas y se movía alrededor de Connor

-eres hermosa – Connor

-es porque estoy enamorada – Skyla volvió a sonreír

Las dos tribus disfrutaban de una fiesta magnifica, algunos comían, otros platicaban y la mayoría se encontraba bailando, pero nadie notaba que alguien los estaba observando

Y de repente, la música fue interrumpida con unos aplausos lentos y fuertes

-bravo, ¡bravo! Lo hacen muy bien, que buen espectáculo me han dado – Vertigio los observaba, posado desde un árbol – han aprovechado el tiempo poco tiempo que les quedaba de vida

Vertigio bajó hasta la pista y se acercó, echó un vistazo y vio a toda la familia Gerifalte

-¿cómo rayos han sobrevivido? Se suponía que los habían matado a todos, todos excepto a la hermosa nena de por ahí – Vertigio puso su mirada en Skyla

Sin embargo ella no movía ni un músculo, tampoco parpadeaba, incluso parecía no respirar. Vertigio también observó a Talos, junto a los Gerifalte

-Talos, si asesinas a los compañeros de la Gerifalte entonces, olvidaré tu traición – Vertigio

-¿y si mejor te abro el cuello? Sería mucho más conveniente – Talos

-je ¿y tú crees que puedas? – Vertigio – mira no vine por ti, vine a resolver otro asunto, ¿no es así pichoncita?

-no hay ningún asunto entre nosotros, mejor vete antes que mueras, disfruta tu libertad mientras aún puedes – Skyla

-está bien, me iré, pero no sin llevarme un recuerdo de este lugar – Vertigio, en una maniobra muy veloz, se acercó al grupo y secuestró a Natalie – si quieres ver al menos una parte de esta pequeña, tendrás que venir por mí hahahaha

Rápidamente Vertigio se marchó hacia el sur

-¡NO! ¡!Natalie! – Tiago se lanzó a perseguir a Vertigio pero fue detenido por Perla

-¡no puedes ir, es muy peligroso Tiago! – Perla

-tu madre tiene razón, yo iré por la chica, ustedes esperen aquí – Skyla

-¡!La fosa de la perdición! ¡!La fosa de la perdición! ¡ese pajarraco fue hacia la fosa de la perdición! – Roberto

watch?v=JIX_80FcMnU

-bien… - Skyla, sin decir una sola palabra se marchó hacia la fosa de la perdición

-¡no podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡vamos todos! – Eduardo y toda la tribu comenzaron a volar hacia la fosa

-¡Skyla! – Connor iba detrás de ella pero lo detuvo Falconer

-espera hermano – Falconer

-¿qué pasa? Si no vamos… - Connor

-ella estará bien, pero necesitamos un plan ¿no crees? – Falconer

-solo vamos, atacamos a ese pájaro entre todos y listo – Connor

-hermano, esta puede ser nuestra última pelea… si sabes a lo que me refiero – Falconer

-¿hablas de… irnos? – Connor

-sí, creo que ya es hora - Falconer

-lo entiendo… - Connor

-vamos, apoyaremos a Skyla, pero cuando el momento llegue debes estar preparado – Falconer

-está bien hermano, vamos – Connor

-me alegra que lo entiendas, vamos! – Falconer

Entonces se fueron a la fosa de la perdición, pero Crystal se encontraba escondida detrás de unos arbustos y había escuchado toda la charla, así que fue detrás de ellos hacia la fosa de la perdición

En la fosa de la perdición…

Las dos tribus estaban alrededor de la meseta, como cuando hacen la tradicional guerra por la arboleda, solo que esta vez se encontraba Vertigio quién había secuestrado a Natalie. Todos estaban alterados y nerviosos, era un espectáculo pero totalmente diferente a los que acostumbraban a ver en la fosa

Skyla se encontraba en una rama gruesa y observaba a Vertigio, a los pocos instantes llegaron Falconer, Connor y Julieta y se posaron en la misma rama

-Skyla… ¿estás bien? Te veo alterada – Connor

-Skyla – Falconer

-lo que pasa es que… Vertigio me desafió a un duelo a muerte, ya que nuestra madre lo venció hace muchos años

-bien, lo enfrentaremos juntos – Falconer – ¡prepárense!

-¡no! – Skyla detuvo a Falconer – hermano, solo yo

-pero… Skyla – Connor - ¿por qué?

Skyla cerró sus ojos

-por ser la mayor, yo cargo con la responsabilidad de los asuntos pendientes de nuestra madre, así que debo enfrentarlo… sola – Skyla se acercó a la punta de la rama

Llevó sus alas directo a su pecho y extrajo la pluma plateada que tenía incrustada, aquella pluma que le otorgaba súper fuerza, velocidad e inmortalidad

-¿Skyla? ¿¡Qué haces!? – Connor se preocupó al ver lo que había hecho Skyla - ¿por qué lo haces? ¡nooo! ¡Skyla!

-En este duelo un ganador ha de haber, debo ser justa y ofrecer mi derrota al rival, no puedo luchar como inmortal – Skyla terminaba de quitarse la pluma – pase lo que pase… quiero decir que… TE AMO

Cuando se la quitó, una pequeña corriente de aire la rodeó, su cuerpo se redujo de tamaño al igual que sus garras y entonces supo que todo era como antes, así que extendió sus alas y miró hacia arriba, luego clavó la pluma en una rama más pequeña

-Skyla… - Connor

PUNTO DE VISTA – SKYLA

Al quitarme esa pluma, mi poder se esfumó, mi cuerpo volvía a ser mortal. Extendí mis alas y miré hacia el cielo, pidiéndole al espíritu de mi madre que me acompañara en el duelo, mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía como la brisa fresca bajaba por todo mi cuerpo, tomé un respiro profundo y me dirigí a la meseta

Fueron solo segundos, pero para mí el tiempo en llegar a la meseta fue eterno, no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero debía defender el honor y legado de mi madre

Finalmente aterricé en la meseta

-listo, aquí me tienes – Extendí mis alas a los lados – ahora déjala ir

-como quieras – Vertigio dejó ir a Natalie a quien no había hecho daño

-¡eres un… patán! – Natalie

-bien, ya la dejé libre, ahora comencemos – Vertigio se acercó a Skyla

Las pisadas de Vertigio eran fuertes, tanto que casi sentí como cimbraba el suelo debajo de mí, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse, lo admito… tenía miedo, sin mis poderes, Vertigio podía matarme fácilmente

Agité mi cabeza y aproveché la lluvia sobre mi cara

-"si mi madre pudo con esta bestia y lo derrotó, yo también puedo" – pensé

-ok, acabemos con esto de una vez – me puse en posición de ataque y cambié mis ojos a cacería

-bien – Vertigio se puso en posición de ataque y extendió sus garras

Sin poder reaccionar, Vertigio me dio un golpe muy fuerte en el vientre y caí al suelo doblada de dolor

-¡ja! ¿Esa es la fuerza de la hija de la gerifalte que me derrotó? – Vertigio

-no… no lo es… - por un momento ignoré el dolor y velozmente le di un golpe a la cara con mis alas cerradas, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos

Vertigio, quien apenas sintió los golpes, escupió algo de saliva con un poco de sangre

-esto será divertido – Vertigio

Por si fuera poco, la tormenta se desencadenó totalmente sobre el amazonas, empezó a llover muy fuerte y caían rayos

Pero eso no nos impedía luchar

Ambos nos atacábamos con golpes de alas y garras, pero sin mi poder, no podía mantenerle el paso por mucho tiempo

Tuvimos un choque de garras, donde yo salí herida. Vertigio logró asestar un golpe con sus garras sobre mi ala derecha, causándome una herida no muy grave, pero me causaba un dolor intenso

El dolor era tan fuerte que caí al suelo otra vez

-¡Skyla! – Connor - ¡tú puedes amor! ¡yo sé que puedes vencer a esa bestia!

-¡Skyla hermanita! – Falconer - ¡cree en ti, así como mamá creía en ti!

Las palabras de mi amado y de mi hermano me levantaron los ánimos, mi corazón se llenó de vigor y valentía y me puse a pensar en mi madre, sé que ella no se habría rendido tan fácilmente… ¡yo tampoco!

Entonces me levanté y aún con un ala herida seguí combatiendo

-vaya, has recuperado tus fuerzas, pero estás muy lastimada hehe – Vertigio – ok, creo que te daré el golpe final

Vertigio se lanzó contra mí y dio un salto con garras abiertas, pero lo vi venir, así que me acosté bocarriba y lo bloquee con mis garras

-pero qué… - Vertigio se sorprendió

-no lo creo – Sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de fuerza, así que arrojé a Vertigio lejos de mí y luego me levanté

-no sé de donde sacaste tanta fuerza, ¡pero esto se acabó Gerifalte! – Vertigio se preparó para arremeter contra mí

-lo sé, se acabó – Yo también me preparé para atacar con un golpe mortal

Supe entonces que sería nuestro último choque, cerré mis ojos un momento y pedí a mi madre que me acompañara más que nunca. Entonces un rayo que cayó, nos indicó el momento del ataque

Ambos arremetimos con nuestro ataque… los dos quedamos en lados opuestos de la meseta.

Entonces Vertigio cayó lentamente al suelo, posteriormente cayó al agua, muerto… lo había derrotado, no lo podía creer

Todos los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir y a celebrar mi victoria, mi corazón se llenó de alegría, pero…

Sentí un fuerte latido en mi corazón, poco a poco sentí como mi vientre se empezaba a mojar de un líquido cálido y viscoso, pasé mi ala por mi vientre y la llevé hasta mis ojos, eso era… sangre… Vertigio me había herido de muerte

Comencé a sentirme débil, mi respiración se volvía más lenta, ya no podía sostenerme en pie, di media vuelta y miré a mi hermano y a Connor, a punto de perder la consciencia

-¿Skyla…..? – Connor notó lo mal que estaba Skyla

-te…te a…amo… - fue lo último que pude decir antes de caer de la meseta hasta el agua

-¡SKYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Connor se lanzó por Skyla

-¡NO! ¡SKYLA! – Falconer hizo lo mismo

Y a ellos dos los siguió Julieta y otras aves

watch?v=_4gdhsVKTcs

Cuando caí al agua, toda mi vista comenzó a oscurecer, ya no podía respirar y menos ahora que estaba bajo el agua, cerré mis ojos y esperé el momento de mi muerte

-¡OH NO! ¡SKYLAAA! – Connor, en un intento desesperado por sacar a Skyla, se lanzó al agua

Falconer y Julieta hicieron lo mismo

-¡CONNOR! – Crystal iba a hacer lo mismo pero Eduardo la detuvo

-¡NO! ¡Es muy peligroso hija! – Eduardo

-¡NO PUEDO DEJAR MORIR A MI HIJO! – Crystal se soltó y se echó al agua

-¡Yo también iré! ¡No dejaré morir a mi maestra! – Talos se lanzó al agua

-¡Maldición! ¡Vamos también! – Eduardo iba a lanzarse junto con otros guacamayos pero un rayo golpeó el borde de la meseta

Esto hizo que se colapsaran rocas enormes y mucho lodo sobre el lugar donde se habían sumergido

-¡NOOOO! ¡HIJAAAA! – Eduardo miraba con terror aquel momento

-¡ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Perla estaba desesperada

A los pocos instantes… el agua se tiñó de color rojo oscuro… era evidente lo que había pasado

Todos… habían muerto…

Ese fue un día muy triste para todos, Eduardo había perdido a su hija otra vez y para siempre, las aves que alguna vez formaron parte de sus vidas ahora se habían ido

Todas las aves guardaron silencio después de eso, algunos se acercaban a la familia para consolarlos por su pérdida. Finalmente la tormenta se dispersó, como no podían hacer nada más… regresaron al santuario

Nadie podía creerlo, la poderosa Skyla había sido derrotada, pero con su muerte se llevó a la última amenaza de todas las aves. Connor quién amaba a Skyla hasta el punto de morir con ella, hizo valer esas palabras. Falconer se había prometido no abandonar a su familia nunca, aún si involucraba morir junto con ellos. Julieta compartió el mismo legado de Connor, estar junto con la persona que amaba hasta la muerte. Y Talos, por respeto y devoción hacia sus maestros, pagó su deuda sacrificando su vida junto con ellos.

Y así llegó el fin, de las Alas de Acero

* * *

**FIN…**

**¿FIN?**


	15. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

watch?v=UmyP61jiebM

Muchos kilómetros debajo de la cuenca del amazonas…

La creciente había arrastrado muchas cosas, rocas, troncos, algunos animales que no pudieron salvarse… la calma del río solo mostraba lo terrible que había sido la tormenta río arriba, aquel lugar donde se libró un duelo a muerte…

Desde lo profundo del río, un burbujeo rompió la calma del agua, poco a poco en la orilla, un halcón gerifalte salía del agua, con una de sus garras sacó a un águila

-coff coff… Ju… Julieta… - Falconer - ¿estás bien?

-sí… coff coff… - Julieta – estoy… bien

A los pocos instantes, un guacamayo azul salió de la orilla también

-coff… - se trataba de Connor quién aún no salía completamente del agua

-¡hermano! – Falconer se acercó para ayudarlo

-es…espera… coff… Sk…Skyla… - Connor sacó del agua a Skyla

-hermano… - Falconer vio a Skyla que no se movía

-no te… preocupes… está… coff… está viva – Connor puso a Skyla bocarriba y ella respiraba

-gra… gracias… amor… - Skyla – coff… no había… tragado tanta agua… desde aquella vez que fuimos a pescar salmón… en esa cascada… coff…

A los pocos instantes, Talos salió del agua junto con alguien inesperado

-coff… maestros… - y a su lado puso a Crystal

-coff… coff… coff… - Crystal

-pero mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? – Connor

-no podía… dejarte ir tan fácil… - Crystal

Luego de unos minutos, todos se recuperaron, dejaron de toser y se tranquilizaron. Skyla miraba hacia el este, el sol ya había salido

-amor… - Skyla - ¿cómo me salvaste?

-cuando te vi caer… tomé tu pluma, me lancé al agua y te incrusté la pluma… no podía dejarte ir, por más que lo hayas dicho… revivirte era contra tus principios, pero dejarte morir era contra los míos y… - Connor fue interrumpido

-gracias… amor, no hay ningún problema – Skyla

-¿enserio? – Connor

-sí, sabes – Skyla – lo que más me asustaba en ese momento, era que si moría ya no te volvería a ver… y gracias a ti, tengo otra oportunidad

-no podía dejar ir al ave que amo - Connor

Después de eso se abrazaron, pasaron unos minutos y regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás

-bueno, el plan funcionó – Falconer - ¿y ahora qué?

-podemos viajar por el mundo – Skyla – sería genial que nos acompañaras hermano

-sí, será divertido – Falconer

-yo igual iré, tenemos pendiente nuestra luna de miel – Julieta abrazó a Falconer

-y ¿qué harás mamá? Creí que querías quedarte con tu familia – Connor

-hace años que fui desterrada, la verdad es que no me adapté a la tribu… y desde que comencé a cuidar de ti, te convertiste en mi nueva familia – Crystal – yo iré a donde tú vayas

-y ¿qué harás tú? – Skyla preguntó a Talos – desde que te lanzaste al agua para salvarnos, pagaste tu deuda conmigo, estas libre

-no soy como Vertigio, nunca desee hacer daño a los demás – Talos – si ustedes me permiten, quisiera viajar a su lado hasta que mi corazón esté tranquilo

-bienvenido al grupo – Skyla

-por cierto, ¿qué haremos con nuestros poderes? – Connor

-pues alas de acero se acabó, creo que debemos dejar de ser héroes – Skyla

-pero, tenemos un don, no podemos dejarlo de lado así nada más – Falconer

-sí, pero creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente con alas de acero… - Skyla

En ese momento, una nutria pequeña salía de unos manglares muy angustiada

watch?v=U9FzgsF2T-s

-¡alguien! ¡ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – la nutria llegó hasta el grupo

-¿qué pasa pequeña? – Falconer

-¡unos… gavilanes… atacan nuestro hogar…! ¡Quieren comernos! – nutria pequeña - ¡necesito ayuda! ¡todos en la selva les tienen miedo!

-¡podemos con ellos! Pero… - Connor

Todos voltearon a ver a Skyla quién se encontraba de espaldas

-Skyla… lo que decidas tú, es lo que haremos – Falconer

-sí, haré lo que tú digas amor- Connor

-igual yo- Julieta

-y yo – Crystal

-yo también – Talos

Skyla se quedó pensando un momento

-je… ¡vamos por ellos! – Skyla

Y así, continuaron sus vidas como justicieros, viajando alrededor del mundo y combatiendo a las criaturas que se aprovechaban de los más débiles. Contando con solo con su fuerza, velocidad e inmortalidad, pero lo más importante… contando el uno con el otro

Skyla, con el paso del tiempo, logró procrear un huevo de Connor, ahora se prepararían para recibir a su nuevo hijo… un nuevo integrante ala de acero

* * *

**Ahora sí ;)**

**FIN**


End file.
